


The Woman Who Dressed In Blood

by Cxrnage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Animal Death, Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Badass, Black Widow - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Europe, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Forced Abortion, Forced Prostitution, Girl Power, Gore, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Killing, Matriarch, Matriarchy, Mercy Killing, Miscarriage, Multi, Murder, Mystery, No Romance, Post-Black Widow Hunt, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Purge Night (The Purge), Rough Sex, Sex, Strong Female Characters, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Tragedy, Violence, Woman on Top, hitwoman, underground world
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 48,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxrnage/pseuds/Cxrnage
Summary: O mundo nem sempre é dos mais justos. Ninguém nasce um monstro, mas nascer com um alvo nas costas é o primeiro passo para se perder em um mundo de pecados. E foi exatamente isto que aconteceu com pequena Pietra. Em uma pequena vila na Eslováquia, a vida da jovem tomava um rumo calmo até a noite da morte de sua mãe. A inocência fora arranca de si, dor havia se tornado a escada de seu crescimento, caiu em um submundo deturpado e devasso com as mãos manchadas de sangue em meio à própria sobrevivência. Mas o que não sabiam, é que estavam criando um monstro. Um monstro esculpido por ódio, sangue, sexo, e sede por vingança.Afinal... Se precisa de um monstro para destruir outro.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. ∫ The Beginning of the Death Cycle.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada à todos que vieram aqui, de coração. Essa não é uma simples história de ficção, é uma história que em algum lugar da minha mente, é real. É uma história que conta o que se esconde nas sombras da nossa sociedade, uma vida que muitas pessoas levam, uma vida sôfrega e repleta de dores. Antes de escrever, fiz bastante pesquisas, até porque muitos dos assuntos eram coisas "normais" onde eu morava.
> 
> Não era só a minha dor, mas era a de pessoas ao meu redor. Eu escrevo isso para todos aqueles que gostam de uma simples leitura, ou para aqueles que precisam se relacionar com alguém, precisam de um conforto, precisam saber que não estão sozinhos. Para alguém que precisa de inspiração. Não importa o que aconteça com vocês, saibam SEMPRE que vocês são incríveis, fortes, e tem o mundo nas mãos.
> 
> Sim, essa história vai ter uma continuação. Mais de uma, na realidade, e quando terminarem, vão entender mais ou menos o que quero dizer (até porque pretendo explicar no final.)
> 
> Sem mais delongas, aqui vai. Na próxima página vai ter a lista de personagens. Espero que gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. E mais uma vez... Muito obrigada.

3 de Maio, 1986 –– Bratislava, Czechoslovakia.

Guerras e mais guerras. Estrangeiras, civis, não importava, sangue era derramado e o país sofria imensamente. Após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, o país novamente se encontrava em domínio soviético e sob comando puramente comunista, incluindo os estados quase livres. Tudo ia por água abaixo. E agora, estavam em guerra pela liberdade. "Luta pela paz", diziam.

E tudo isso não passava de uma enorme mentira.

Médicos e enfermeiros de todo o país foram recrutados para o mantimento dos soldados, mas pela falta de comando dos guerrilheiros eslavos, era como viver em um país sem regras. Janina Danek Jelen era uma dessas enfermeiras. Uma jovem mulher de passado simples, porém um futuro devastador. Havia sido recrutada para a base mantida em Bratislava, passava seu dia inteiro no interior da catedral que utilizavam de "hospital", já que o próprio estava lotado. A mulher conhecia soldados, generais, médicos, viúvas e suas proles. Era uma realidade pesada, que assim que Janina retornasse para casa em menos de um mês, provavelmente quebraria.

Voltaria para sua família, para seu noivo prometido e o casamento planejado que servia como plano para "salvar" sua família da falência. Havia estado com seu futuro marido duas vezes, e para a sua infelicidade, sabia que o homem tinha alguma relação com a facção dos assassinos do país. Até então, acreditava que aquilo era apenas um mito, mas seu pesadelo apenas começava.

Uma mulher sempre sociável, sempre tentava manter o sorriso no rosto até em momentos com aqueles. E no fim, sempre acabava conhecendo mais pessoas do que desejava. Andrik Stanislaus, era seu nome, com o irônico significado de glória militar. Ele estava recebendo sua alta, e como todo outro soldado, saía para comemorar com seus companheiros. E foi neste exato dia que tudo começou.

Jelen estava encerrando seu turno, já era tarde da noite quando a mulher retirava os trajes hospitalares para ir ao dormitório, soltando os cabelos ao dar o primeiro passo para fora da catedral, cada gesto demonstrando a exaustão da mulher. As enfermeiras saíam pela porta de trás, alguma regra de algum general, mas não importava. Era mais perto de onde estava dormindo, de qualquer forma. A jovem fechava a porta atrás de si já pronta para começar seu trajeto, mas o rumo daquela noite foi outro.

Puxada pelos cabelos sem a possibilidade de gritar pela boca já tampada, Janina era arrastada para a lateral da catedral, coberta pela sombra, nenhuma alma na rua para implorar por socorro. Se debatia como se não houvesse amanhã, chutava, os gritos abafados eram como sussurros nos vento. Não conseguiria. Sabia que não conseguiria fugir, não conseguiria ajuda. Estava cansada. Seu corpo cedia à exaustão e ao combate, não era forte o suficiente, não conseguia mais lutar. Os olhos marejados finalmente paravam de fugir, apenas para a decepção crescer. Andrik. Seu corpo violado e violentado, por alguém que curou e nutriu. Lágrimas silenciosas deslizavam pelo rosto da mulher, cada segundo parecia horas até que finalmente, ele alcançava seu próprio prazer arrancado daquela tortura.


	2. ¡ MOTHER !

17 de Agosto, 1986. – Horný Tisovník, Czechoslovakia.

– Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Janina suspirava assim que se sentava, tampando o pequeno volume de sua barriga com o sobretudo. Estava em sua cidade natal, não muito longe de onde atualmente residia. Havia ido visitar a melhor amiga, a única pessoa confiável ao seu redor e a única para quem poderia dar um grito de socorro. Saskia sentava-se ao lado da amiga já a rodeando em um abraço, claramente vendo o desespero que a visita trazia consigo.

– O que aconteceu com você, meu bem?

– Quando estávamos servindo em Bratislava, eu... Um dos soldados que cuidei ele... – Janina gesticulava com as mãos, o momento se passando em sua cabeça novamente era o suficiente para a deixar sem palavras, mas o suficiente para que sua amiga entendesse.

– Céus, Jane... Eu estou sem palavras... Eu... Eu sinto muito. – Grossas lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas das mulheres enquanto se confortavam no silêncio, Saskia embalando a amiga como um verdadeiro bebê indefeso. Nunca havia a visto chorar daquela forma, então era claro que tinha algum problema mais sério. – Mas me diga... Qual é o problema?

– Sabe a vergonha que trará para a minha família estar grávida de um homem que ao menos sei o sobrenome. Terei que abortar e serei deserdada, talvez morta. Você sabe com quem tive que me casar. Preciso proteger essa criança, eu... Eu...

– ... Eu tenho um plano. Você conhece o Hendrik, e sei que ele deixaria você usar o sobrenome da família dele para a sua prole.

– Mas ele é teu marido, Sas. Eu nunca poderia pedir isso.

– Confie em mim, okay? Sabes que os Kovac são... Renomados pela região, apesar de apenas ser Hendrik e o irmão. Não queremos ter filhos, tua criança poderá carregar o legado. Ninguém precisa saber que não é consanguíneo, ninguém vai duvidar do parentesco de uma criança bastarda.

– Isso quer dizer que... Hendrik é o líder... Mas se é de uma facção inimiga...

– ... É território, Janina. No máximo vão ver como uma provocação. Preciso que confie em mim. Hendrik lhe tomou para mandar um aviso à Mikahel. Teu marido és um subordinado, sabe que o poder dele é limitado ao do líder. O país está em guerra, completamente dividido. As facções também. É só uma luta por poder. Vai ficar tudo bem com você e com a criança, é uma promessa.

E com um último abraço, aquela promessa havia sido selada, tão forte quanto uma promessa de sangue.


	3. The Fallen Knight

23 de Abril, 1992. – Modrý Kameň, Eslováquia.

Correndo pelas ruas em seu "cavalinho de pau", nada mais do que um cabo de vassoura com a cabeça de cavalo feita de uma meia sem par, Pietra chamava seu melhor amigo que corria pouco mais à frente, desapontada por ter sido deixada para trás. A garota tinha agora cinco anos de idade, sagaz até demais para a própria idade. Sabia que seu sobrenome era diferente do de seu pai Dimitri, já havia perguntado o motivo e recebeu uma pilha de mentiras. Isso foi o suficiente para não perguntar uma segunda vez. Talvez "Kovac" fosse apenas um sobrenome mais bonito, pensava a ingênua menina.

– Anton! Anton! Espere por mim!

E obviamente, o ego do garoto era grande o suficiente para não esperar pela amiga. Às vezes, Pietra odiava ter nascido menina. Mais cinco minutos de corrida, e as crianças se viam de frente para a casa da garota, deixando suas montarias no jardim antes de correrem para dentro, torcendo para que a Sra. Jelen tivesse feito algum bolo de dar água na boca. Pietra entrava primeiro, devagar para não interromper a mãe caso ela estivesse fazendo algo, colocando o dedo contra a boca pedindo silêncio para o amigo.

– Mãe...? Mama...?

Pietra sussurrava, travando no batente da porta para a sala ao avistar a silhueta da matriarca de lado, com a cabeça baixa. A garota não precisou de muito para notar que algo tinha acontecido. Teria o cachorro sido atropelado? Possível, já que o irritante vira-lata não veio latindo receber sua "melhor amiga". Ao notar a aproximação da filha, Janina forçava um sorriso, passando a destra pelo nariz ao fungar uma última vez antes de bater ao próprio lado para que a garota se sentasse, contornando o pequeno corpo da filha em um apertado abraço.

– Mama, o que houve? O Ricochete pegou as roupas no varal de novo?

Janina riu.

– Não, minha pequena selvagem. O Ricochete não fez nada. Mamãe apenas... Uma pessoa muito importante para mim faleceu, hm? Mas ele está em um lugar melhor.

Rasmus Kovac estava morto. A liderança de Hendrik estava enfraquecida. Hendrik caía, nada impedia Mikahel de retirar Pietra do jogo, a única "herdeira" de seu nêmesis. O sobrenome Kovac para a jovem era uma boa solução, mas no jogo dos tronos, era uma solução temporária. E sua validade poderia chegar ao fim a qualquer momento.

– Eu sinto muito, mamãe... Quer que eu pegue água? Ou um biscoito. Tudo sempre melhora com um biscoito.

Lançando um sorriso à matriarca, Pietra acariciava os escuros cabelos da mulher com leveza, sorrindo para a mesma antes de se levantar, sendo impedida pela mãe. Novamente era puxada para um abraço, tão intenso que a jovem eslovaca achava que perderia a mãe assim que saísse dali, em um piscar de olhos.

E de certa forma, não estava completamente errada.


	4. The Silence of the Lambs.

2 de Setembro, 1995 – Modrý Kameň, Eslováquia.

Pânico. Estresse. Medo. Ansiedade. Animação. Pietra podia ter apenas oito anos, mas sabia muito bem o que acontecia : Sua irmãzinha, ou irmãozinho, iria nascer. A eslovaca mantinha-se ajoelhada ao lado da cama sem soltar a mão de sua mãe, murmurando qualquer encorajamento que vinha em mente. A parteira havia dito algo sobre "dilatação", Pietra não sabia ao certo, mas parecia fundamental. Assim que a porta se fechou, deixando apenas mãe e filha naquele quarto, Janina se virava para a menina, seu rosto demonstrando um medo que a garota nunca tinha visto, a deixando no mínimo, confusa.

– Pietra, fuja. Vá embora e não olhe para trás. – A mulher comentava com a voz fraca, trêmula, deixando a garota ainda mais angustiada. O que estava acontecendo? Por que sua mãe estava assim? Não fazia sentido, na cabeça da menina. Mas o pânico de Janina era outro.

A última peça do tabuleiro havia caído. Hendrik Kovac estava morto. Os homens de Mikahel poderiam bater em sua porta a qualquer momento para exterminar Pietra, isso se o próprio Dimitri não fizesse isso primeiro. Apesar de sempre ter tratado bem a garota, o ódio que nutria pela mesma crescia a cada dia. A Bastarda de Kovac. Se ela fugisse, em poucos anos era capaz da menina voltar liderando seus próprios homens.

– Mas... Mas...

... Mas era tarde demais. A porta do quarto era aberta bruscamente, revelando duas figuras deveras assustadoras ao ver de Pietra. A garota encolhia-se contra a cama, confusa, apertando a mão de sua mãe com toda a sua força. Janina colocava o braço na frente da filha na tentativa de evitar qualquer brutalidade contra sua primogênita, o que lhe resultou em um braço quebrado e a visão da sua filha sendo arrastada para fora do quarto pelos cabelos, gritando pedidos de socorros desesperados.

Pietra era jogada no próprio quarto, do modo mais literal possível, logo engatinhando para debaixo da cama. Ouvia os gritos da sua mãe, passos pesados pelo chão de madeira do que até então era o seu lar. A menina cobria os ouvidos com ambas as mãos, tudo o que pedia era para que aquilo acabasse logo.

– Acorda, acorda, acorda... É só um sonho ruim, mamãe disse que podem parecer reais... Acorda Pietra, acorda, acorda, acorda.

A eslovaca sussurrava para si mesma, engasgando-se com o próprio choro, tão silencioso que ao menos o notou. O grito de sua mãe se moldava em um alto choro, e em poucos minutos, o choro de um bebê. Agora, apenas o choro do bebê, e nada vindo de sua mãe.

Silêncio.

O silêncio fazia os ouvidos de Pietra doerem, mas logo foi preenchido com algo mais assustador. Passos pelo corredor, a porta de seu quarto rangia enquanto era aberta, com uma lentidão medonha. Dimitri e outros homens que não conhecia. Segurava-se para não correr para os braços de seu pai, mas não sabia mais quem era aquele homem. Tentou se esconder ainda mais debaixo da cama, apenas via os sapatos movendo-se com lentidão pelo quarto. Será que estava salva?

Pff. Ingênua.

Logo Kovac se via frente a frente com um dos homens desconhecido, que nada mais precisou fazer do que esticar o braço na direção da garota para alcançá-la, puxando-a pela primeira parte de seu corpo que tocou, no caso, o braço. Estirada no chão, Pietra logo era levantava no meio do círculo, trêmula como se estivesse sucumbindo à hipotermia.

– A mulher já está morta, chefe. Não vai demorar para fazer o mesmo com ela. – Um dos homens comentava, Pietra não sabia para quem, já que todos os olhares estavam sobre si.

– Não. Ela nos veio como uma provocação. Nós a mantemos como uma provocação. Nosso troféu. – Um homem mais ao centro comentava com simplicidade, quase sorrindo para Pietra. – Hm, melhor... Notei que temos poucas garotas de programa. Sei que qualquer um ficaria louco por este botãozinho.

Sorrisos e murmúrios. O que era uma garota de programa? Pietra não fazia idéia, mas se já ajudava com as tarefas de casa, não via nenhum problema em continuar desde que a mantivesse segura.

Novamente... Ingênua.

– Ela é de vocês, rapazes. Tragam-a quando terminarem. – E sem mais palavras, o aparente líder se retirava. Em um piscar de olhos, a garota não passava de um brinquedo, uma boneca jogada de um lado para o outro por aqueles homens, suas roupas deixando seu corpo sem que ao menos sentisse.

Um momento que não se passou como um apagão. Um momento que não foi um grande borrão. Sua inocência escorria em meio às suas pernas com o viscoso líquido carmesim, sua infância acabava com a última ordem dada, já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, assim como já não tinha mais gritos que fosse evitar aquilo.

Um. Dois. Três. Quatro. Parecia nunca acabar.

Podiam ter se passado minutos, horas, dias, não sabia dizer. O corpo violentado da garota continuava estirado na cama em uma poça do próprio sangue, o olhar morto virado para o nada, os hematomas por seu corpo pintando sua derme pálida como provas concretas daquele crime. Havia perdido tudo em um piscar de olhos.

E a partir daquele momento, a alegre criança havia morrido. Um canteiro de flores destruído. O que não haviam considerado, era o espaço aberto para as ervas daninhas crescerem.

Com oito anos de idade, Pietra não era mais uma criança. Era uma mulher. Uma mulher que nada mais tinha a perder.


	5. The Murder Addiction

17 de Novembro, 1998 –– Modrý Kameň, Eslováquia.

Três anos. Três anos se passaram desde que sua vida tomou um rumo cruel; Prostituição, espancamentos, degradação mental. Um pouco de tudo, mas que nada mais a incomodava desde que não fosse reproduzido com sua irmã, mesmo que significasse receber tudo em dobro. Mas fora tudo isso, Pietra encontrou um propósito que era o suficiente para a manter viva : Johanna. Sua irmã mais nova, seu maior tesouro. Ainda moravam na mesma casa desde do ocorrido, a eslovaca dormia no mesmo colchão que ainda tinha a sutil mancha de sangue. Dividia aquela cama com sua irmã, que até então ainda tinha a sua infância e inocência preservadas. Mas a questão era... Até quando? E naquela noite, essa pergunta recebia sua resposta.

– "Mas... Que fazes aqui? - E ele repetiu-me então, brandamente, como uma coisa muito séria. - Por favor... Desenha-me um carneiro...- Quando o mistér— Pietra lia para a irmã, sentada com o pequeno corpo entre as pernas encostada contra a parede, o livro favorito da pequena. Isto até a ouvir as batidas na porta e Dimitri aparecer, a visão do homem sendo o suficiente para fazer Kovac gelar.

– Se arrume. Rápido. Tem um cliente esperando, já o mandarei entrar. – ... E foi tudo o que disse antes de novamente se retirar. Merda. Não tinha tempo de tirar Johanna dali, não sabia o que fazer. A garota se levantou em um pulo, segurando as mãos da irmã com firmeza, sem se desfazer do doce sorriso nos lábios.

– Pipa, o que está acontecendo? Já é tarde...

– Hey, não se preocupe, meu anjo. Um amigo da Pipa veio brincar, só isso. Mas preciso que você me faça um favor, okay? Entre no armário e tampe os ouvidos com toda a sua vontade, feche os olhos com toda a sua força e cante algo bem alto na sua cabeça, só pra você. Consegue fazer isso para a Pipa?

A garota confirmava que sim. Pietra depositava um beijo no topo da cabeça da caçula, a empurrando rapidamente para dentro do armário, a porta do quarto sendo aberta poucos segundos depois, tempo o suficiente para alcançar a cama. A garota engolia em seco, as marcas dos rastros de agressões anteriores contrastavam com a derme pálida da menina, assim como o corpo aparentemente frágil. Pietra já deitava-se e seu cliente, o filho do pastor, já se desfazia do cinto, mas foi tudo em vão.

Movimentação de dentro do armário. Kovac fechava os olhos como se soubesse exatamente o que aconteceria, e não poderia estar mais certa.

– Depois eu pago o dobro à Dimitri. – Foi tudo o que o rapaz disse antes de se virar em direção ao armário. Todos sabiam da garota, mas era uma questão de tempo até ela virar um objeto. Mas enquanto Pietra respirasse, aquilo não aconteceria. A jovem tentava manter a calma, os olhos viajando pelo quarto inteiro enquanto pensava no que fazer, até ter uma única idéia que parecia funcionar. A garota levantava-se com pressa, tateando o espaço debaixo cama até encontrar a tesoura, a mesma que havia utilizado para cortar os cabelos de sua irmã mais nova há poucas horas.

Pietra segurava o objeto com firmeza enquanto subia na cama, arrepiando-se ao ouvir o grito da irmã assim que as portas do armário se abriam.

Agora.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a jovem pulava nas costas do rapaz, enfiando a tesoura contra a lateral de seu pescoço repetidas vezes. Sua mãe havia lhe ensinado que havia uma artéria ali, mas não sabia exatamente /onde/, e não estava em posição de tentar a sorte. O homem caminhava contra a parede, batendo a menina diversas vezes contra a mesma antes de finalmente cair, morto. Pietra se levantava das costas do rapaz um tanto trêmula, estranhando o calor que sentia por seu rosto. Estava coberto de sangue, assim como suas mãos. A garota virava o olhar para a irmã mais nova, que parecia tão assustada quanto ela.

– Jojo... Me desculpa... – Pietra sussurrava antes de se aproximar da caçula, e ao contrário do que imaginou, a pequena pulou em seus braços, aparentemente sem se importar com o sangue que lhe sujava a camisola branca. – Está tudo bem agora, ninguém vai te machucar...

Ali as duas crianças ficavam, encolhidas contra um canto enquanto a poça de sangue apenas se espalhava pelo tapete. Pietra fitava o cadáver com frieza, podia até dizer que... Que havia gostado. Como se estivesse livre, ao menos por míseros minutos de sua vida. Sabia que ainda conseguia proteger a irmã, independente do que acontecia. Passos apressados logo alcançavam o quarto, Dimitri abrindo a porta de uma única vez mas não entrando, apenas alternando o olhar entre o morto e as meninas em um misto de surpresa e decepção. Pietra se levantava com firmeza, colocando-se de frente à irmã mais nova como um escudo.

– Era o nosso trato. Ninguém toca ela. – Pietra dizia séria, apesar do verdadeiro medo que a consumia. Dimitri passava uma mão pelo rosto, liberando um suspiro antes de concordar com a cabeça.

– Enrole-o no tapete. Temos que sumir com o corpo, e quando chegarmos, limpe essa bagunça.

E nisto a noite se resumiu. A adrenalina que Pietra sentiu havia conquistado um espaço em sua mente, a mente de uma criança que apesar de viver no adultério, ainda era uma criança. Aquilo havia sido bom. A consequência havia sido menos pior do que o imaginado. Estava viva. Sua irmã, segura. O primeiro assassinato, ninguém esquece. Mas naquele momento, Kovac tinha uma única certeza :

Aquele não seria o último.


	6. ★∫ Twinkle, twinkle, little star...

23 de Maio, 2001 –– Modrý Kameň, Eslováquia.

Agora era oficialmente uma mulher, segundo os livros de ciência de sua mãe. Pouco antes de seu aniversário de quatorze anos, havia menstruado pela primeira vez. Para muitas meninas poderia ser motivo de orgulho, mas para Pietra, era um filme de terror se tornando realidade. Para ela, a maturidade havia vindo em dois passos :

1º – Ao ter a virgindade arrancada de si.

2º – Ao ter matado pela primeira vez.

Desde então, coisas mudaram. Muitas coisas. Johanna estava com seis anos, tão sagaz como a própria irmã naquela idade. Agora ajudava como podia, apesar de não saber /exatamente/ como a irmã conseguia estar sempre daquele jeito. Lhe fazia curativos se necessário, buscava gelo, escondia as facas que a irmã ia adquirindo e isso era mais do que Kovac poderia querer. Quanto para a própria...

Desde do acontecimento há três anos, Pietra passava as suas madrugadas treinando sozinha. Começava com treinos normais para ficar mais forte, em consequência mais resistente aos espancamentos. Com a mesma tesoura, aprendeu a manusea-la com sagacidade até roubar uma faca da cozinha, ocasionalmente fugindo de madrugada para acabar golpeando árvores no bosque que rodeava a vila, com ou sem a lâmina. E por último, havia conseguido persuadir seus "chefes" à atender os clientes em suas respectivas residências. Isso lhe dava a liberdade para sair mais de casa, e o mais importante, para marcar cada casa que visitava.

E foi assim que sua chacina havia começado. Inicialmente, demorava meses entre um homicídio e outro, sempre a mesma faca, e se estivesse segura de si mesma, pescoços quebrados. Era pequena, não podia abusar da própria sorte.

Porém, agora seu problema era outro.

Naquele segundo, Pietra se encontrava no quintal da casa, de madrugada, e ao seu lado, ninguém mais que Anton. O garoto, apesar de tudo, sempre ia visitá-la escondido, ajudando como podia : Levava cigarros, remédios e até comida, quando recebia algum castigo. Ele fumava, mas a garota, bem, não podia.

– Preciso fugir daqui.

– No shit, Sherlock. – Anton respondia com seu habitual sarcasmo, liberando a fumaça contra o rosto da amiga. O deboche da cara do rapaz ia sumindo ao ver a seriedade de Kovac, franzindo o cenho em confusão. – Por que isso agora?

– Estou grávida. – E silêncio. Esse silêncio permitiu que a mente da garota viajasse pelo acontecido, como se tivesse acabado de acontecer. Havia se passado um dia desde do seu aniversário, para receber uma visita nova. Já havia visto o homem antes, foi ele que havia dado a ordem de que ela nada mais era do que uma "boneca". A garota agora se via obrigada a usar preservativos, mas não tinha pílula. E bastava pagar um pouco mais para que a camisinha fosse excluída. Mas para o líder... Não tinha poder nenhum sob ele. E a partir disso, já ficava claro como a história terminava. Estava grávida de Mikahel. Sua primeira idéia foi abortar, mas também era /seu/ filho. Talvez fossem seus instintos de proteção falando mais alto, e bem, não saberia abortar sem que fosse uma carnificina e viesse ao óbito.

– Certo. Posso arrumar passagens de trem, para amanhã à noite. Serve? Vamos fugir juntos. Vai ser difícil tirar você e Johanna daqui, praticamente impossível. Mas daremos um jeito, seu garoto Anton também manda bem com as palavras. Acho que mudamos de lugar, Pips. Agora eu sou o cérebro e você os músculos.

– ... Pelo menos eu corro mais rápido que você. – A garota comentou séria, apesar de ser uma brincadeira. Preferiu não argumentar contra, pois conhecendo bem aquela figura, sabia que Anton não passava de um pateta que tinha tudo a perder. Mas fazer o quê, adorava-o. E era recíproco.

– Já sabe que nome dará?

– Se for menina, Janina. Se for menino... Jacob. – Pietra suspirava, acariciando o pequeno volume, quase imperceptível. "Vai ficar tudo bem", a eslovaca afirmava para si mesma, desviando o olhar para o amigo. – Agora some da minha frente.

E que viesse o dia seguinte.

––––

Pietra rondava a casa com cautela enquanto procurava pelo maldito cachorro, irritada com o sumiço do mesmo. Mas sabia que a irmã só ficaria quieta se seu bichinho estivesse em seus braços, e bem, a garota entendia.

– Cadê você, saco de pulgas? – Kovac murmurava impaciente, mas sua atenção fora chamada ao ouvir um ganido vindo do próprio quarto, correndo em direção ao mesmo. Lá estava Dimitri com o cachorro pendurado pelo pescoço, já sem vida. Ao seu lado, Mikahel, inexpressivo. Johanna, inteligente, escondida debaixo da cama. – Eu estava procurando o cachorro, um aviso de que tinham o achado serviria.

– Sua menstruação está atrasada. – Dimitri comentava sem rodeios. Se encostando contra o batente da porta, Kovac cruzava os braços na altura dos seios, arqueando a sobrancelha. Tantos dias para esse assunto chegar, tinha que ser naquele. Claro.

– Não sei se a sua cabeça de baixo sabe, mas a de cima deveria. Acontece. E daí? – Antes que pudesse ao menos reagir, Pietra era empurrada por suas costas, caindo de joelhos no chão. Provavelmente apanharia pela grosseria, mas se Dimitri a conhecia, sabia que qualquer outra resposta seria suspeita. Um chute nas costas.

E foi aí que tudo deu errado.

Mais um chute, e como hábito, a garota se encolhia no chão para de alguma forma evitar alguns golpes. O seu erro, foi ter colocando os braços ao redor da barriga. Quando era espancada, sempre, /sempre/ protegia a cabeça com ambas as mãos. Mas ali, seu primeiro instinto foi proteger seu ventre. Dimitri havia provado seu ponto.

– Mate o feto. – Mikahel murmurou antes de se retirar do quarto. A mesma visão que Pietra teve há seis anos atrás, ele se retirando e ela sendo violentada. Mas agora, a violência era diferente. A eslovaca tinha os pulsos pisados por um dos subordinados, suas pernas seguradas por outros e por um momento, achou que morreria junto de seu filho. Recebia chutes por todo o corpo enquanto clamava por ajuda e perdão, mas todos seus gritos pareciam mudos.

Nenhum resgate. Nenhuma ajuda. Era como se tudo acontecesse pela primeira vez.

Lágrimas encharcavam o rosto de Pietra enquanto a garota já liberava um choro sem som, virando o rosto para o lado tentando evitar a visão que tinha. E esse foi seu segundo erro. A loira fitava a irmã também em lágrimas debaixo da cama, que a via pela primeira vez em um estado completamente indefeso.

Era a primeira vez que Pietra chorava na frente da irmã.

A garota já não sentia mais dor no abdômen, ou em qualquer lugar que recebia pancadas. Sabia que já não tinha mais salvação. As lágrimas se secavam, o choro se silenciava, e seu rosto nada expressava a não ser o vazio. E mais uma vez, foi deixada jogada em uma poça do próprio sangue.

Com o torso basicamente negro de hematomas, um pesado suspiro e o pensamento de "Eu sabia", Pietra se levantava em seu próprio tempo, de cabeça baixa, tendo em mente que sabia que teria que limpar aquela sujeira.

No dia seguinte, agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Para todos, era um simples episódio grotesco que havia ficado para trás. Para Pietra? O último motivo para a livrar de qualquer limite próprio.

E que Deus tivesse misericórdia de qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho.


	7. Perfect Day

04 de Junho, 2003. –– Modrý Kameň, Eslováquia.

Mais um dia, mais uma noite. Um dia qualquer na vida da eslovaca, chegando em casa após seu último trabalho. O que lhe incomodava, era o silêncio. Nenhuma luz acesa, a não ser algo sutil vindo do próprio quarto. Estava acostumada a receber a irmã de braços abertos independente do horário, mas tudo naquele momento gritava que tinha algo errado. E com isso, o desespero crescia.

O cheiro de ferro. Alguns móveis fora do lugar. O silêncio.

"Johanna".

Sem mais rodeios, Kovac corria para o quarto, apenas para ver que seu maior pesadelo havia se tornado realidade. No chão, sua irmã encontrava-se no centro de uma poça de sangue, imóvel, mas viva.

Correndo para o lado da caçula, Pietra ajoelhava-se ao lado de seu corpo, erguendo o mesmo como conseguia sobre seu colo, trêmula como nunca antes, o olhar desviando para o grande corte pela barriga de sua menina. E como sempre, ela parecia em paz, serena. Já Pietra, banhava-se em lágrimas, confirmando para si mesma que ficaria tudo bem quando no fim, sabia que não.

– JoJo, segure firme, vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Eu te prometo. – Apertando a mão contra a ferida da menina, Kovac olhava de um lado para o outro. Considerou clamar por socorro, mas estava rodeado daqueles que fizeram isso. Quem poderia chamar? Nunca foi uma pessoa religiosa, mas naquele momento rezava para todos os deuses que conhecia. Até sentir o toque contra seu rosto, tão leve, tão fraco...

– Pare. Eu estou bem, Pie... Eu vou... Eu vou ficar bem. – Johanna sussurrava já praticamente sem voz, um fino rastro de sangue escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca, e mesmo assim sorria para a irmã. Ela sabia que morreria. E ela estava em paz com aquilo. – Eu só quero... Cante para mim, por favor... A minha música favorita.

Pietra não sabia o que fazer.

Queria continuar insistindo na idéia de que ficaria tudo bem, queria correr com ela para a humilde clínica da vila, queria correr com ela para onde Janina estava enterrada. Mas era inútil. Respirando fundo, a eslovaca então atendia o último pedido da pequena Johanna.

–– Just a perfect day, drink sangria in the park and then later when it gets dark, we go home... Just a perfect day, feed animals in the zoo, then later a movie too, and then home... – Pietra cantava baixinho, apenas para que sua irmã ouvisse, como se confiasse seu maior segredo à menina. Sua voz vacilava, mas mantinha-se firme, não chorava. Para a sua irmã, Kovac forçava seu último sorriso. –– Just a perfect day, problems all left alone, weekenders on our own It's such fun... Just a perfect day, you made me forget myself, I thought I was someone else, someone good...

... E silêncio. A garota já não mais respirava, em seus olhos já não se encontrava mais vida, seu rosto já não tinha expressão. Pietra acalentava o corpo da irmã com ternura, balançava-se como se ninasse a jovem uma última vez. A última vez que a veria. Suas lágrimas molhavam o rosto da mais nova enquanto a novamente deixava no chão, passando um braço pela dobra de seus joelhos e outro por seus ombros, erguendo seu cadáver como fazia sempre que ela dormia, ou se machucava.

E com um rumo em mente, Kovac saía de casa, sem se importar com o frio noturno, o vento gélido lhe cortando as bochechas molhadas, bagunçando seu cabelo também manchado em um tom vermelho escuro, seus olhos marejados cintilavam em contraste com a lua vívida enquanto caminhava pelas ruas. Esse era seu fim. No corpo da irmã, via a si mesma, o único motivo que tinha a mantido viva havia falecido em seus braços.

Ia até a taberna. Do lado de fora já conseguia ouvir as comemorações. Havia sido uma emboscada, mataram seu ponto fraco, e com isso, lhe mataram. Pietra empurrava a porta com as costas, e o silêncio caiu sobre o lugar. Todos se viravam para fitar a jovem, recebendo o mesmo olhar de volta.

Dimitri. O olhar de Pietra pairava em seu pai, as grossas lágrimas rolando por sua bochecha, pingando de seu queixo para o corpo de Johanna. Sem desviar o olhar do patriarca, Kovac ajoelhava-se, deixando o corpo da irmã no chão antes de novamente se erguer, de braços abertos e aura de derrota. Armas apontadas para si, sorrisos perversos de um jogo de trapaças. Havia perdido. Não era invencível. Havia sido tudo em vão.

– O que estão esperando? Eu já estava morta todo esse tempo. – Kovac disse em meio à soluços e um inocente sorriso, sua voz sendo o que chamou a atenção de uma certa pessoa. Anton. O rapaz parecia frio por fora, mas bastou para olhar no fundo de seus olhos para saber o desespero. Ele havia sido o escolhido para a matar, e ao menos essa satisfação ela recebia.

Dois disparos.

Uma intensa dor se formava debaixo de seu seio, dois dedos para ser mais exata. Seu coração. Tocou a ferida brevemente, fitando os dedos agora manchados do próprio sangue antes de erguer o olhar até o amigo, seus lábios se movendo em um agradecimento antes de ir ao chão, uma queda que parecia demorar minutos enquanto seu mundo apagava.

E a última coisa pela qual agradeceu, foi pela superstição de morte estar errada. Não viu sua vida se passar por um flash.

Via sua mãe. Via sua irmã.

Via a sua paz final.


	8. ❝ Run. ❞

06 de Junho, 2003. –– Mariazell, Austria.

Rodeada por um breu, Pietra aos poucos abria os olhos, mas nada via. Não imaginava que a pós-vida fosse tão... Escura. Será que a sua vida de adultério a levou à algum tipo de purgatório? Não sentia dor, mas se sentia tonta, leve. Nada enxergava, nada ouvia, não sabia nem se estava se mexendo ou era coisa da sua cabeça. Isso até derrubar alguma coisa.

Foi questão de segundos até alguma porta se abrir, cegando a garota com a luz que vinha do exterior. Não reconhecia a silhueta na porta, e no estado que se encontrava, sabia que não poderia lutar. A figura acendeu um abajur antes de fechar a porta, fazendo um gesto de silêncio para Pietra, sentando-se na beirada da cama em que aparentemente estava.

– Olha só quem acordou. – Uma mulher. De voz doce, e toques leves como pluma. Aos poucos a visão da eslovaca retomava seu foco, estudando melhor os traços da mulher. Não aparentava ser velha, morena de traços fortes, longos cabelos negros escorrendo por seus ombros. Ela era bonita. Mas isso não explicava o que caralhos estava acontecendo.

– Quem é você? Onde estou? Por que estou aqui? Estou morta? O que aconteceu? C –– Interrompida no meio das próprias perguntas, a mulher tampava a boca da garota com uma mão, novamente pedindo silêncio.

– Jade, Austria, seu amigo te trouxe, não, você tomou dois tiros. Mais alguma pergunta? Tome cuidado querida, apenas não está sentindo nada por conta da morfina.

– Okay, "Jade", poderia me explicar /tudo/ o que aconteceu e está acontecendo? – Pietra pedia com impaciência, suspirando pesadamente. A mulher se limitou a dar de ombros, puxando uma cadeira para se deixar mais confortável, ao que aparentava.

– Há dois dias, um rapaz veio bater na porta com uma razoável quantidade de dinheiro. Ele sabia que aqui tinha alguma médica ou enfermeira, no caso eu, e pediu para que você fosse cuidada. Você estava bem... Mal, quando chegou, admito que achei que não passaria da primeira noite. Sua costela estava fraturada e seu pulmão perfurado, as balas nunca foram direcionadas para o seu coração, seja lá quem atirou. O garoto havia drenado o sangue do seu pulmão para que não morresse de asfixia, então só faltava fechar as feridas. Isso é tudo o que sei.

– Não era para ele ter feito isso. Em quanto tempo acha que estou de pé? – Pietra perguntava se esforçando para conseguir sentar, aí sim sentindo a dor da ferida, mas não importava. Ainda processava tudo o que havia acontecido, mas já não tinha lágrimas. Tinha raiva. Nada mais nada menos do que o mais puro ódio.

– Se reagir bem ao remédio, lhe dou uma semana.

– Uma semana, hm?

Dito e feito.

Pietra sabia melhor do que ficar arriscando se levantar e forçar suas feridas, esperou uma semana pacientemente e lá estava ela, andando. A dor era praticamente inexistente, nada que não conseguisse controlar.

E em uma semana, mais descobertas foram feitas.

Estava em um puteiro. Jade na verdade se chamava Louise. Ela se prostituía para terminar de pagar a faculdade de medicina, disse que era dinheiro fácil. Estava nos fundos do estabelecimento com a sua cuidadora e mais uma menina que era uma das álibis que Jade havia arrumado, caso desse algum problema.

– Seu amigo... Ele deixou isso para você. Disse para eu apenas lhe dar quando melhorasse. – Dando alguns passos para o interior do estabelecimento, Jade pegava uma bolsa plástica atrás da porta, logo estendendo-a à eslovaca. Pietra logo tratava de examinar tudo o que tinha ali dentro : Um cartão de transporte anônimo, um pré-pago, dois envelopes e... E o cordão de sua mãe, que havia ido para a sua irmã e agora era consequentemente seu. Um envelope denunciava dinheiro pela grossura e o outro, bem, não fazia idéia.

– Obrigada. Por tudo. – A eslovaca murmurava, meneando a cabeça em agradecimento. Nada mais disse antes de dar as costas para as mulheres, partindo. Sumia em meio às estreitas ruas, olhando ao redor atrás de algum lugar para um reinício. Tinha que meditar sobre o que faria, já que estar /viva/ não fazia parte de seus planos. A primeira coisa que fez foi achar algum lugar coberto que ninguém fosse a incomodar. Depois de pelo menos meia hora vagando a cidade, Pietra adentrou um apertado beco, coberto por um toldo entre as duas propriedades e seu fim era o caminho para um córrego. Era perfeito. Refugiou-se em seu centro, ignorando o frio que a noite trazia.

Encolhendo-se contra a parede, a eslovaca finalmente abria o envelope misterioso, retirando uma folha detonada de dentro do mesmo. Claro, uma carta. Aparentemente escrita com pressa por Anton. Sem mais delongas, pôs-se a ler.

" Minha pequena Pietra...

... Por onde começar? Aqui escrevo com pressa, mas nada deixarei para trás. Lhe ver naquele estado foi o estopim para mim. Você realmente estava pronta para morrer. Lembrei das nossas antigas conversas, de quando corríamos pelas ruas em nossos cavalos de madeira. Lembro de quando seu pesadelo começou, e sinto muito por não ter sido de maior ajuda. Não consegui juntar muitas coisas para a sua fuga, infelizmente, e espero que me perdoe por isso também. Para todos os efeitos, você está morta. Sumi com seu corpo. Eu lhe dei os tiros pois sabia que era o único jeito de te salvar, mas preciso que saiba de algo : Eu não fiz isso para lhe dar uma segunda chance na vida.

Eu fiz isso para lhe dar a primeira.

Não sei quais são seus planos, mas tudo o que eu peço é para que viva a sua vida. Eu sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu, sinto muito por Johanna, por sua mãe, por você. Mas agora você está livre. Aproveite essa liberdade. Você é uma mulher esperta, sei que não vai simplesmente gastar esse dinheiro. Viaje, conheça novos lugares, aprenda novas línguas, se apaixone, seja feliz. Não precisa me perdoar pela minha decisão deveras egoísta, mas eu não aguentaria viver em um mundo onde você não existisse. Não se esqueça de mim.

Xx, Anton. "


	9. Hey there little girl, come inside I got some sweet things...

13 de Julho, 2003. –– Perpignan, França.

Mais de um mês havia se passado desde da reviravolta que sua vida tomou. Pietra se encontrava em um constante estado de... Não sabia. Não era negação. Havia engolido tudo, mas nada conseguia demonstrar. Do que adiantava? Precisava arrumar um jeito de se vingar, isto era tudo o que sabia. Mas naquele momento, precisava focar em ficar em pé. Não era burra. Com o dinheiro que Anton havia lhe deixado, a eslovaca começou a se estruturar.

Comprou uma mochila e poucas peças de roupa. Carregou o cartão de transporte e fugiu para a França. Poderia ter ido para Paris, mas na viagem, considerou algo importante. Não sabia nada. Era uma boa prostituta, conseguia se defender e nem isso direito. O que poderia fazer? E por mais que não fosse seu desejo, a alternativa simples era investir na prostituição. Era jovem, não era feia e sabia o que fazia. Porém, Paris era a cidade do amor, em consequência, do pecado. Não arrumaria um emprego lá com facilidade, e seria mal-paga, então, optou por uma alternativa menos complicada.

Perpignan. Sul da França, frequentado apenas por pessoas com dinheiro. Um paraíso escondido. Depois de dois dias rondando a cidade, Pietra encontrou uma casa de prazer, claro, muito discreta. Uma simples porta vermelha. Um clube de Strip Tease, mas para aqueles que tinham um bom jogo de palavras, sempre acabavam encontrando o caminho para os fundos do estabelecimento.

Agora, já estava lá fazia quase um mês. Seu nome agora era Angelina Stenhuis, e seu apelido, "Maze". Não sabia se era pelo mistério que trouxe consigo ou uma referência à Mazikeen, mas não importava. Segundo sua chefe, era porque "Quem se perdia naquela menina, nunca conseguia encontrar o caminho de volta". Talvez fosse uma coisa boa, mas não realmente ligava. Porém, descobriu que ser uma "prostituta profissional" não era tão simples.

Começou a ter aulas de pole, para atrair clientes. E quatro vezes por semana, todas as meninas tinham aula de defesa pessoal. Krav Maga, principalmente. Boxe e aikido, se quisessem. Pietra não tinha nada para fazer, então sempre tentava se manter ocupava. Ou aprendia a lidar com a dor em um poste metálico, ou lutava, ou tinha a cara enfiada em um livro didático de francês. Descobriu que tinha facilidade para aprender a nova língua, era só uma questão de prática.

Assim como as lutas.

Seu passado violento contribuía para a fome de aprender, tudo que pudesse usar no futuro, queria aprender. Pegou gosto pelo combate corpo a corpo. Gostava de ter um corpo submisso à si através da violência, gostava deste controle. Gostava de saber que conseguia não apenas se defender, mas avançar. No início, vivia com dor nos músculos, mas não a impedia de continuar indo. Dormia quatro horas por noite, acordava na madrugada para correr, trabalhava até a noite e o ciclo se repetia.

Podia ser pior. Mas era temporário. Seu fim podia não justificar todos seus meios, mas naquele jogo, apenas o melhor sobrevivia. E era a sua vez de jogar.


	10. Medog.

02 de Janeiro, 2006. –– Roma, Itália.

Seus dias na Itália estavam contados. Literalmente, aquele era seu último dia no país. Algumas pessoas achavam a vida de nômade boa, mas apesar de ter se adaptado, Pietra odiava. Assim que se acostumava com um lugar, logo ia embora. Principalmente agora. Os anos se passaram, e apesar da prostituição, tinha um novo... Hobby. Alguns chamavam de assassinato, alguns de vigilância, ela apenas preferia dizer para si mesma que era uma justiça necessária.

Padres pedófilos. Maridos agressivos. Estupradores. Traficantes de humanos. E que não se deixasse enganar, mulheres também estavam neste barco. Kovac podia ter apenas dezenove anos, mas se via como quase perita no combate corpo a corpo. Contava nos dedos quantos duelos já perdeu, dentro ou fora do tatame.

Em sua última noite, havia resolvido ir tomar seu último Campari Spritz por um bom tempo, alguma música animada qualquer e até mesmo um último cigarro. À alguns bancos de distância, Kovac notava uma garota, com não mais que dezesseis anos, sendo incomodada por rapazes, provavelmente da região. Ela, visivelmente estressada, mas nada conseguia fazer. Assim que a garota se levantou para sair dali contra a sua vontade, Pietra seguia o caminho alheio com o olhar, liberando um suspiro antes de se levantar. Um último drink, um último trabalho. Era carma.

Fora do bar, a eslovaca seguia o som de murmúrios desesperado até o beco na lateral do estabelecimento, aproximando-se com pressa, sem ao menos dar tempo para maiores reações. Pela falta de ciência da presença da loira, o primeiro pescoço quebrado foi fácil, o segundo, bem, ele tinha força de vontade. Se certificando de que ambos os corpos jaziam sem vida, Kovac se virava para a garota, suspirando impaciente.

– Qual é o seu nome, menina?

– Você... Você os matou? – O sotaque a entregava. Ela não era dali.

– Sim, e seu nome. – Pietra suspirou, semicerrando os olhos. – Francesa. Turista?

– Não, eu... – Engolindo em seco, a garota desviou o olhar, acabando com o resto de paciência de Kovac. A morena estava pronta para ir embora dali, mas o perfil da desconhecida denunciava sua situação. Segurando o rosto da garota com firmeza, Pietra o virava mais de lado, notando uma pequena cicatriz redonda no topo de sua orelha.

Conhecia bem aquela cicatriz.

– Bela Adormecida. Você foi traficada, não foi? – "Ou é muito burra", Pietra concluiu mentalmente. O estado da Bela Adormecida era o pior de todos, mas ao mesmo tempo poderia ser o melhor. O dono da garota a dopava, então ela dormia durante todo o processo. E todas as meninas tinham a marca de cigarro no ouvido, para ter certeza de que realmente estavam apagadas. Pietra tinha essa cicatriz.

– Como você sab––

– Olha, é o seguinte. Estou indo embora daqui em quatro horas. Pegarei um avião, estarei no aeroporto em duas horas. Se me aparecer com uma foto três por quatro, eu te coloco em um vôo pra casa. A escolha é sua. – E sem mais delongas, Pietra sumia pela noite da cidade.

E ao contrário do que havia imaginado, a menina havia realmente aparecido.

Como o prometido, havia improvisado um de seus passaportes falsos ali mesmo, colocando a garota no primeiro vôo para Paris. Já Kovac havia planejado sua viagem há pelo menos dois anos, apenas esperando o momento certo para prosseguir com seu plano. Pegaria um avião até Kathmandu, e de lá a estrada até Medog. Era uma longa viagem, sim, mas o que poderia fazer? Nada. A vila possuía uma trilha pela montanha que levava até o templo, onde habitava o "Grande Feng". Um cliente havia lhe contado isso uma vez, mas segundo as histórias, era apenas uma lenda. Com um pouco mais de pesquisa, descobriu que era verdade. A cada ano, o Mestre abria seu dojo para apenas uma pessoa que ele mesmo selecionava à dedo. Mas para o seu azar, havia um pequeno fator que não contribuía para a sua causa. Ele odiava mulheres.

Na extremidade da vila, Pietra despedia-se de Zao, ajeitando a mochila nas costas enquanto conversava com aquele que havia lhe garantido um teto pela noite. O sol nem havia nascido, mas o caminho era longo e a eslovaca já não tinha tempo a perder.

– Muito obrigada pela hospitalidade, Zao. Volto hoje no fim do dia ou em tempo indeterminado. Sem promessas.

Fazendo uma reverência em agradecimento, Pietra prosseguia com seu caminho. Quem diria que um dia fosse parar no Tibet caçando uma lenda apenas para provavelmente ser chutada para longe de novo.

Foram sete horas de trilha até alcançar o topo daquela montanha, evitando demonstrar qualquer sinal de exaustão. Estava vazio. Teria chegado no dia errado? A eslovaca caminhava pelo pátio, incomodada com o silêncio que fazia. É, no fim das contas, estava caçando um mito...

– O que estar fazendo aqui?

... Ou não.

Se virando na direção da voz, Kovac avistava um senhor corcunda, apoiando-se em uma bengala de bambu. Talvez fosse o cuidador do templo, não tinha outra opção.

– Eu vim procurar o Senhor Feng...

– Eu não escolher ninguém esse ano. Não gostar de ninguém. Vá embora. – O senhor fazia um gesto para que ela se afastasse, novamente dando as costas. Então... Era ele.

– Com todo o respeito, senhor, você nem me conhece. – Pietra respondia se aproximando, sem perder a seriedade na voz. Se perguntava se aquela era a decisão correta, já que o homem parecia que mal conseguia andar sozinho.

– Ah, não? Um criança mimada que apanhar dos pais, aprender todas as artes marciais que conseguir e nenhum retiro espiritual lhe agradar, queria algo de aventura para contar na hora do almoço. Vá embora. Já mandar todos iguais a você embora. Não querer ninguém aqui.

– Você... Não poderia estar mais errado, senhor. – Jogando a mochila de lado, Kovac finalmente parecia ter conseguindo a atenção do senhor, por mais negativa que fosse. Ele agora se aproximava, mais rápido do que ela imaginava. – Você não gosta de mulheres, entendo. Não é problema meu. Mas mesmo assim, você errou. Qual seria a reputação de um mestre de se negar treino para alguém determinado? Não acreditam mais na sua existência, e eu começo a entender o motivo. Você não é mestre nenhum, é só um velho carrancudo no topo de uma montanha que perdeu o título há anos. Você não pas–– Antes de continuar, Pietra fora interrompida com um golpe no rosto, cortando-lhe a bochecha. Aparentemente, havia conseguido o que queria. O corte era fino e a mulher se perguntava de onde havia vindo, até ver uma fina folha de capim no chão, manchada com seu sangue. Como ele havia feito aquilo? Não fazia idéia, mas pretendia descobrir.

– Você é louca. Só pode. É louca, não é? Nisso eu não errar.

– Louca não, senhor. Apenas não tenho nada a perder, e o mundo a conseguir.

– Eu não gostar de você. É abusada. Mas ter vontade de força. Amanhã, antes do sol nascer, querer você aqui no pátio. Se não, ir embora para sempre!

– Sim senhor. – Abaixando a cabeça em uma reverência, a eslovaca afastava-se sem dar as costas, esperando que seu novo tutor sumisse de vista para rumar até onde imaginava ser seu dormitório. sentando-se no tatame de palha coberto por um fino lençol de linho, suspirando.

E que viesse um novo dia.


	11. Girls Don't Cry

07 de Maio, 2006. –– Medog, Tibet.

Os dias podiam se passar, mas o tempo era perdido. Pietra não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia estado lá, ou quanto tempo mais ficaria. E era tudo muito diferente do que havia imaginado, ou desejado.

No primeiro mês, havia adquirido uma febre, causada pelo nervoso. Dormia no máximo quatro horas por noite, no chão. Mal conseguia comer, e se tentasse usar as mãos para conseguir se alimentar, apanhava.

No segundo mês, havia melhorado. Em partes. Seus punhos viviam em carne viva até conseguir quebrar uma tábua com um soco, mas um soco à dez centímetros de distância da madeira. "Se alguém estar perto e você sem defesas, o que tornar o soco eficaz?", dizia Feng. Pietra odiava, mas mantinha-se quieta.

No terceiro mês, já possuía uma destreza que nunca imaginou conquistar. Seus reflexos estavam afiados, seu equilíbrio estava praticamente impecável, mas seu mestre havia introduzido um "jogo" em meio aos treinos, como ele mesmo dizia. Todos os dias, se sentavam juntos por aproximadamente meia hora antes do jantar para isso.

O Jogo dos Rostos, era chamado.

Pietra não sabia o que esperar, talvez fosse um momento que ficassem se encarando sem piscar para ver quem ficava sério por mais tempo. Mas não era nada disso.

De pernas cruzadas no chão, se encaravam por breves segundos, antes do jogo se iniciar.

– Minta pra mim. – Se a eslovaca estava confusa antes, agora ainda mais. – Qual ser seu nome?

– Viv–– E antes que terminasse, foi interrompida com um golpe no braço, com a maldita bengala de bambu do velho, liberando uma sonora reclamação. – Eu nem terminei!

– Você mentir muito mal, garota. – Feng resmungava, fazendo um gesto para que ela continuasse.

E esse havia sido o início de algo muito importante em sua sobrevivência.

17 de Dezembro, 2006.

O sol pintava o céu com cores quentes ao nascer no horizonte. Pietra já estava acordada. A mulher encontrava-se no topo de uma das pedras mais estreitas, na ponta de apenas um dos pés com a outra perna esticada. Aos poucos, abaixava-se, contando com a força daquela perna e seu equilíbrio até encontrar-se basicamente sentada. Seu corpo havia mudado, estava visivelmente mais forte, porém, mais descuidado. Banho era um luxo, seus cabelos agora eram mais curtos mas ela simplesmente não poderia ligar menos.

– Descer daí, garota. – Arrancada de seu transe pela voz de Feng, a eslovaca novamente se levantava com pressa, descendo com cuidado da pedra já que pular não era a melhor opção, testado e desaprovado. O velho carregava duas katanas consigo, jogando uma para a loira que pegava o cabo da lâmina no ar sem maiores problemas, apertando-a em meio às duas mãos.

Silêncio. As duas figuras se fitavam por tempo indeterminado, até que o mais velho avançava primeiro. Tudo o que se ouvia eram as cigarras e o constante atrito das lâminas, uma dança cruel que poderia ser fatal, bastava um passo em falso. Pietra conhecia os hábitos de seu tutor, e era astuta quanto os próprios. Conhecia o próprio corpo agora. Sabia o controlar, como controlava simples palavras.

Minutos se passavam, mas o duelo parecia nunca acabar. Provavelmente já tinha algum corte pelo corpo apesar de não ter certeza, mas era a sua vez de dar um basta. Tudo era puramente uma questão de reflexos. Tudo o que podia fazer era ocupar o dele. Com a mão esquerda, ameaçava um soco prontamente defendido, aproveitando da fração de segundos para chutar a mão de Feng. A lâmina era jogada para cima, mas antes de poder focar na mesma, Kovac atingia-lhe o rosto com outro chute, pegando o instrumento assim que este caiu.

Mais silêncio.

– Você ir embora. – Feng dizia enquanto se levantava, passando a mão pelo rosto onde havia sido atingida. A morena até sentiria pena, se não tivesse apanhado como apanhou, apesar de ser pura disciplina. Simpatizava com o mestre, mas isso não significa que o adorasse. O respeitava, e sabia que havia se tornado um sentimento mútuo.

– Como assim eu tenho que ir embora? – Confusa, a eslovaca não ousava se aproximar, ainda sem baixar a guarda. Já Feng... Só faltava rir.

– Você estar aqui há quase um ano. Eu só ficar com estudantes dois meses. Você ser... Teimosa. Feng não ter mais como ajudar. Você ser impecável aprendiz. Chata, mas impecável. Ainda não gostar de você. – Dando de ombros, o senhor se permitia liberar um risinho, dando as costas para Pietra. – Agora ir embora, eu querer descansar. Ser trilha grande até vila, deve começar logo.

Pietra queria argumentar, mas... Se ele dizia que não tinha mais como ajudar, significava que seu tempo ali havia acabado. A eslovaca abaixava-se para deixar as katanas no chão e logo se retirar, mas até nisso fora interrompida.

– Não querer elas. Não usar para nada. Pode levar. – E foi tudo o que Feng disse antes de sumir para dentro do templo. Atônica, Kovac não se permitia perder tempo. Juntava suas coisas, improvisando com as próprias roupas faixas nas costas para carregar as espadas, saindo dali o quanto antes. Estava livre, de certa forma.

Sete horas na trilha de volta, e alcançava a vila. Havia crescido desde da última vez que havia visto. Pietra caminhava em meio às pessoas como um fantasma, até os próprios habitantes pareciam surpresos. Sua primeira parada e única, o lar de Zao. Batia na porta improvisada diversas vezes antes de entrar, sendo recebida pelo próprio anfitrião.

– Peeeei! Você! Viva! – O senhor tinha a clara intenção de receber a estrangeira com um abraço, mas bastava olhar em seu rosto para ver que não era uma boa idéia, logo dando espaço para que ela entrasse.

– É Pietra, e sim, viva. Eu vim... Pegar minhas coisas.

– Achei que tivesse morrido!

– Em partes. Estou indo embora. – Direta. Kovac agradecia Zao pela hospitalidade, mesmo que não tivesse passado nem vinte e quatro horas na residência, mas de qualquer forma o senhor havia mantido suas coisas seguras, do mesmo jeito que a eslovaca havia deixado.

Já nas estrada, Pietra agora fazia as perguntas óbvias à si mesma :

O dinheiro que tinha ainda valia alguma coisa? E agora? O que faria? Para onde iria? Estaria Mikahel vivo? Dimitri? Eram perguntas demais que descobriria suas devidas respostas em vão. Agora, era continuar focada em seu objetivo inicial, sua vendetta sem escrúpulos. Sabia que não estava pronta, longe disso, e apenas este pensamento lhe respondia alguma de suas respostas.

Rússia. Estava indo para a Rússia.


	12. The Black Dahlia

03 de Abril, 2007. Saint Petersburg, Rússia.

Meses se passaram desde da chegada da eslovaca na Rússia. Já havia arrumado um emprego, uma casa de prazer bem frequentada ao norte da cidade, dois quarteirões de onde morava. Um apartamento simples com um aluguel barato, dez mil rubles e alguns minutos de joelhos. Não era a mais agradável das trocas, mas saía no lucro.

E como sempre, era uma estadia temporária. A mulher podia ter o mesmo emprego de sempre, mas passava o tempo livre de forma diferente da maioria das outras garotas. Elas sempre acabavam saindo para encher a cara, ou simplesmente pulavam para outro puteiro que também trabalhavam, já Pietra, gastava seu tempo e seu dinheiro em um clube de armas. Começou a aprender a atirar havia pouco tempo, seu foco inicial era desmontar e montar o instrumento o mais rápido que conseguia. Havia até comprado uma arma para treinar em casa, o tal "quebra-cabeça", e cada segundo havia valido a pena.

Todos os dias, antes ou depois do trabalho, Pietra ia para o clube. Teve algumas aulas obrigatórias no início, com um tutor para cada arma. Sua preferência? Longo alcance. Sua mira havia se tornado afiada, apesar do tempo que tirava para aperfeiçoar as próprias técnicas. Era cuidadosa na medida que considerava necessária.

A mulher saía do estabelecimento já tarde da noite, acendendo um cigarro para a manter ocupada enquanto caminhava para casa. Já lhe disseram antes que a Rússia era um lugar inóspito, e não poderiam estar mais certos. Gostava do frio, fosse climático ou o das pessoas, já que eram simples, curtos e diretos. A eslovaca traçava seu caminho sem pressa, mas não precisou de muito para saber que era seguida. Não apertou os passos, pelo contrário, parou já girando nos calcanhares.

Uma mulher a seguia. Bem vestida, já para os cinquenta anos, apresentando o primeiro sorriso em meses que Pietra via. Parecia sem jeito enquanto se aproximava, mas a eslovaca ainda tinha a impressão de que não passava de um ato.

– Perdoe-me a minha intrusão, querida. – A mulher esticava a mão para um cumprimento, obviamente não retribuído. Mas ela não parecia se abalar, novamente enterrando a mão no bolso do sobretudo. – Me chamo Kaya Zaydwa.

– Certo, isso não explica quem é e o que quer comigo. – Trocando o peso de uma perna para a outra, Pietra suspirava, retirando um braço envolto ao corpo para pegar o cigarro dos lábios, soltando a fumaça para o lado. Não sabia quem era, mas sabia que era mais fácil se livrar de uma mentira mais à frente do que criar uma quando já fosse tarde demais. Portanto, já cobria-se com seu alter ego, "a garota italiana". Era o mais simples, até agora.

– Eu trabalho como olheira no clube de tiro do qual participa. Uma das águias de Dukhovich, para ser mais exata. Meu chefe procura pessoas como você para recrutar para o seu exército pessoal. São poucas pessoas escolhidas, e venho acompanhando seu progresso desde que chegou. A recomendei, e ele está intrigado.

– Hm. E o cachê?

– Isso pode perguntar para ele, meu bem. – Bastou a mulher terminar de falar para um carro estacionar ao seu lado. Blindado. Kaya abria a porta, fazendo um gesto para a eslovaca entrar, inegavelmente receosa com o que poderia encontrar. Um homem mais velho sentava-se ao outro lado do banco, batendo ao próprio lado para que Kovac se sentasse. Já Kaya, ela ia ao banco da frente, separando-se pelo painel isolante entre os bancos.

– Ouvi falar bem de você. Dukhovich. Vladislav Dukhovich.

– Kincaid. Dahlia Kincaid. – "Ninguém com nome Vladislav tem boas intenções", pensou Pietra enquanto se apresentava.

– O trabalho, querida, é realmente bem simples. Alguns grupos rebeldes precisam ser eliminados, e quero recrutas que podem sumir com o vento. Ao que vejo, és italiana. Está longe de casa. O que fazes aqui?

– Não tenho nada me prendendo lá, ou em lugar nenhum. Vim tentar minha sorte aqui.

– Perfeito. O cachê é de dois mil euros por trabalho. Preciso de olhos além dos meus. Kaya me informou que és boa com armas de longo alcance, e que trabalha sob pressão com facilidade. Caso se junta à mim, pod––

– Não precisa continuar. Eu aceito. – "Um trabalho, e sumo com o vento", pensou ao abrir um discreto sorriso. Um aperto de mãos e trato fechado. Dukhovich batia duas vezes no teto e o veículo parava, à duas ruas de onde haviam começado.

– Amanhã lhe busco na estrada ao oeste da cidade, cinco horas em ponto...

... Bem vinda ao exército de fantasmas, Black Dahlia.


	13. Under Pressure

17 de Abril, 2007. –– ?, Rússia.

Vinte recrutas, dezesseis homens e quatro mulheres. Ao menos era o que Pietra acreditava. Obviamente a mulher havia feito suas pesquisas sobre o homem que a contratava, e obviamente descobria exatamente o que havia imaginado. Ditador, sem remorso, sendo acusado de múltiplos assassinatos, dando uma nova chance para jovens e criar uma rebelião.

Ah, a luta pelo poder...

... Algo que Kovac não poderia deixar passar despercebido. "A loba na pele de cordeiro", como havia sido chamada por seu cafetão naquele país. Naquele momento, a eslovaca estava em seu canto, no topo de um morro que rodeava a vila à pelo menos mil e duzentos metros de seus alvos, deitada no chão com a sua M24 sem retirar o olho da luneta, coberta por algumas folhas que seriam o suficiente para a manter segura naquele dia.

Os rebeldes opressores nada mais eram do que pessoas de vida humilde lutando pela liberdade. E apesar da boa grana, Pietra não podia ir contra os próprios valores /daquela/ forma, ou simplesmente fechar os olhos para o que acontecia.

Quinze de seus companheiros estavam em uma linha, e paralelo à eles, todos os habitantes do vilarejo de joelhos, incluindo crianças e bebês. E agora, era a sua vez. A mira apontava para a cabeça do primeiro da linha, e respirando fundo, Pietra puxava o gatilho. Quinze vezes seguidas, até ter certeza de que todos os seus companheiros até então estavam no chão já sem vida.

Mesmo pela pequena mira, a expressão de Dukhovich era excepcional. A mulher ouvia gritos, rapidamente se levantando para correr dali, deixando a arma para trás. Afinal, não faria nada disso se não estivesse preparada. Retirava a AR-15 das costas enquanto descia, sempre mantendo o olhar atento no campo abaixo de si. Tinha a vantagem enquanto tinha o terreno alto. O maior erro de Vladislav, havia sido recrutar jovens sem experiência.

Eles podiam saber se esconder, mas ao ver que o chefe estava em perigo, as baratas saíam do buraco. Certo, ainda não tinha muita habilidade com a mira em movimento, mas podia ser pior. Conseguiu derrubar dois recrutas antes de chegar ao mesmo nível de terreno, correndo até a mais próxima parede, ou qualquer coisa que a protegesse dos constantes disparos.

Até que... Pararam. Confusa, Kovac espiava como conseguia para o campo, não evitando um baixo riso com o ocorrido. Os próprios residentes da vila nocautearam os recrutas, com paus e pedras. Só faltava um, que provavelmente escondia o chefe. Ajeitando a bandana no rosto, Pietra saía de seu refúgio, meneando a cabeça em um agradecimento enquanto se aproximava dos corpos no chão, um desacordado e o outro tentando se arrastar até a arma mais próxima.

– Isso está tomando um rumo diferente do que imaginei. – Retirando o revólver do coldre, Pietra puxava o gatilho sem receio algum, como se em nada atirasse. – Para ond –– A eslovaca ao menos precisou terminar de falar, logo todos os residentes apontavam na mesma direção. Pietra agradecia com um meneio, segurando o rifle com firmeza enquanto adiantava os passos na direção apontada. Ele havia ido para o terreno alto. Esperto.

Utilizando a mira da arma como binóculo, a eslovaca precisou de pelo menos alguns minutos até encontrá-los. Pietra havia pega o caminho por trás das casas, desta forma, poderia estar em qualquer lugar, escondida em meio aos obstáculos, o que lhe compraria tempo. A morena se deitava no chão, praguejando mentalmente por não ter nenhum apoio para a arma. Ajeitando a arma contra o corpo todo, Pietra aproximava a luneta do olho, respirando fundo enquanto esperava o mínimo movimento, afinal, não poderiam se esconder para sempre. E cada segundo que se passava, a mulher mais relaxada ficava, mais certa de sua precisão.

Cheque-mate. O último recruta se erguia com o binóculo, e em uma questão de milésimos de segundos, Pietra assistia sua cabeça estourar e seu corpo cair para trás, aproveitando do foco para fazer o mesmo com Dukhovich assim que ele se levantou claramente surpreso e pronto para uma fuga, o que o tornava um alvo perfeito. Fim de jogo. Kovac suspirava pesadamente, seu corpo caía para o lado completamente tenso enquanto respirava fundo, se perguntando o que caralhos tinha acabado de acontecer.

"Bem vindo aos próprios fantasmas", Pietra soltava um riso nasalado com o pensamento, finalmente se levantando. Com a arma em mãos, a mulher voltava para o centro do vilarejo onde todos se refugiavam, sendo recebida com silêncio e olhares assustados, mas nenhuma hostilidade.

– Alguém... Tem vodka? – E comemorações. A eslovaca ainda se encontrava desnorteada, e apesar de todos os agradecimentos e congratulações por seu trabalho, só queria ir embora dali o quanto antes. A garrafa da bebida não demorou a chegar, levando a mulher a fazer um gesto bruto para pedir espaço. Despia-se dos trajes pesados, das armas e das luvas, jogando tudo em uma pilha antes de alcançar o pré-pago no bolso, jogando o aparelho, finalmente se permitindo tomar um gole daquela bebida antes de a despejar sobre a pilha. Tateou os bolsos atrás do isqueiro quase vazio que ainda insistia em manter, acendendo-o, logo o jogando para incinerar seus pertences. – Agora eu preciso de um carro. E não se atrevam a me negar a porra de um carro.

Cinco minutos, e já estava com a chave na mão. Meneando a cabeça em um rude agradecimento, a assassina caminhava com firmeza enquanto traçava seu caminho até o veículo, mesmo quando na realidade poderia cair ali mesmo e dormir pelos próximos dois dias. Certo, tinha que exercitar um pouco mais a privação de sono, anotado. Já dentro do carro, a mulher não hesitava em pisar fundo para fora dali o quanto antes, já tendo em mente que teria que abandonar aquele veículo e arrumar outro pelo caminho.

Mas e agora? Estava pronta? Poderia voltar para casa e exterminar uma facção de assassinos profissionais sozinha? Não, não podia e não conseguiria. Precisava de tempo. Passou todo esse tempo preparando seu corpo para o pior, mas havia esquecido completamente de bolar um maldito plano.

Sem plano, sem rumo, Pietra dirigia, deixava o tempo a levar até onde quisesse, e quando chegasse ao seu destino saberia.

Mas antes, um cochilo.


	14. Whoreocaust

02 de Setembro, 2007 –– Stuttgart, Alemanha.

E parecia que tudo havia recomeçado. A liberdade, a prostituição, a fome por vingança. E ainda sim, não tinha nada necessariamente planejado.

Quer dizer... Não é como se ela tivesse data, certo? Certo. Agora, a mulher residia na Alemanha, mais especificamente Stuttgart. Por que não Berlin? Por que não Frankfurt? Bem, a resposta era bem simples, a mesma resposta que provavelmente deu a sua vida toda. Por causa de uma casa de prazer. Paradise, era o nome. Porém, não era um simples bordel, era algo que Pietra jamais havia imaginado. Era quase um palácio.

Não eram putas, eram cortesãs. Não andavam por aí com uma fio-dental rosa florescente e um salto gigante transparente. Andava com uma lingerie de renda negra e um robe do mesmo estilo, descalça ou com um salto mais... Refinado. Mais dinheiro, menos esforços e era isso. Havia alugado uma pequena residência já mais para fora da cidade, assim poderia continuar praticando sua mira sem ninguém lhe incomodando e tendo seu merecido descanço sem ter que ver a fuça de ninguém.

Mas de volta ao que importa. Havia sido a carne a nova no aquário de tubarões, mas não demorou até se tornar o grande kraken daquele lugar. Beretin era um bom chefe, as meninas eram menos desagradáveis depois que as conhecia e o lugar era impecável. E era claro, não havia lugar melhor para conseguir informações. Pietra sempre se mantinha por trás das cortinas, caminhava entre as mesas como quem não queria nada, apenas ouvindo as conversas. Em espanhol, alemão, inglês, italiano... Não importava.

Até que naquele dia, algo em particular lhe chamou a atenção. A mulher aproximava-se da mesa com todo o seu bom jeito, em silêncio sendo convidada para se sentar. E claro, o rumo da conversa havia mudado completamente apenas por sua presença.

– Sabe, a vida é cheia de ilusões... – Um dos rapazes comentou, dando início a uma provável história que ninguém queria ouvir. – Quando eu era jovem, lembro-me de ter me apaixonado pela primeira vez. Estava em Vienna com meu irmão mais velho, e uma garota saía correndo de um beco, em lágrimas. Sua blusa estava rasgada, dois homens a seguiam. Meu irmão os afastou, levei a garota para o restaurante ao lado do hotel que ela estava, era uma noite fria e ela parecia estar há horas sem comer nem nada.

– E aí? – Um de seus companheiros parecia genuinamente curioso com a conclusão, Pietra limitava-se a suspirar, fingindo curiosidade com a maldita história.

– E daí que assim que terminamos de comer, subimos para o quarto dela. Perdi a virgindade, e bem, havia sido o melhor sexo da minha vida. A pedi em namoro naquela mesma noite, ela aceitou. Meu pai descobriu e não pareceu muito contente, então me contou a verdade. Aparentemente, era tudo um plano do meu irmão para me fazer perder a virgindade. Ela era uma prostituta, havia sido muito bem para por todo aquele teatrinho. – Ele parecia decepcionado, assim como os seus colegas. Já Pietra...

– Você deveria saber que ela era uma prostituta.

– ... Como é? – O rapaz parecia indignado com a resposta da cortesã, que apenas se condenava pela língua afiada.

– Uma mulher que acabou de ser quase estuprada nunca vai chamar um homem para a sua cama logo em seguida. – Silêncio. Todos abaixavam a cabeça pensativos, incluíndo a "vítima" daquela farsa, que aparentemente acabou concordando com a eslovaca. A mesma se levantava, esticando a mão para o rapaz, o chamando com um breve gesto. Assim que já segurava sua mão, a eslovaca basicamente o arrastava para fora dali até o elevador, buscando a chave da cobertura dentro do sutiã.

– Sem querer soar descortês, eu não vim aqui por prazer, eu só prec–– Tampando a boca do rapaz com a mão, a morena suspirava com imapciência enquanto esperava a porta se abrir, novamente o arrastando até o próprio quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si.

– Você só precisa de um refúgio. Considere isso um bônus, ninguém jamais te imaginaria comigo. – Retirando os saltos, a eslovaca fechava as cortinas, fazendo um gesto para que ele escolhesse um lugar para se sentar. O rapaz parecia confuso, mas isso também logo seria esclarecido. Sentando-se na poltrona oposta, a loira trocava a sua expressão até então convidativa para algo assustadoramente sério, notando o desconforto alheio. – Nome.

– Hedlund. James Hedlund.

– Okay, James, é o seguinte : Ouvi vocês falando sobre uma reunião de líderes. Eu sei quem os líderes são, não precisa se fazer de sonso, nada vai te acontecer. Só preciso que seja mais específico. Onde? Quando? Por que?

– Eu... – Mexendo na gravata, James desviava o olhar e engolia em seco, demonstrando todos os sinais possíveis de estresse. Pietra, impaciente, se levantava apenas para desferir um tapa com o dorso da mão contra o rosto do rapaz, claramente surpreso por aquilo. – Como ousas?! Quem é você? O que é você?

– Com a mão. Maze. Uma puta. Agora me responde.

– Eles... É só uma reunião casual, resolver os conflitos... Vai ser na Inglaterra, eu acho. Ou na Dinamarca. Em duas semanas. O que uma prostituta tem a ver com isso?!

– Relaxa, isso não tem nada a ver com os líderes. Agora você tem duas opções : Ou você desce e se torna uma presa fácil, ou fica aqui em cima comigo até quando estiver livre das suas obrigações, o que eu deduziria que seria umas duas horas.

– ... Você não é uma prostituta. Não pode ser.

– O que? Só por que meu trabalho envolve a minha vagina significa que eu não consiga usar o cérebro e tenha assuntos fora daqui? Ah, por favor... – Descruzando as pernas apenas para cruzá-las para o outro lado, a eslovaca rolava os olhos, quase descrente das palavras do visitante. Se a cadeia alimentar daquele mundo de pecados /realmente/ funcionasse, ele seria um dos primeiros a ir para o ralo.

– Você deveria ser mais educada para uma prostituta.

– Ah, é. Me demito. Não sou mais uma prostituta no momento.

– Como tudo isso que eu disse vai fazer alguma diferença? Não faz o menor sentido.

– Oh, honey... Eu só vou voltar para casa, e para isso, uma pessoa tem que sair.

– Quando os gatos saem os ratos fazem a festa...?

– Não, meu bem...

... Quando o alfa da matilha sai, o lobo solitário faz seu estrago.


	15. I Am Become Death, Destroyer of Worlds.

16 de Setembro, 2007 –– Bratislava, Eslováquia.

Era o seu grande dia. Pietra sabia que em seu próximo passo, tudo iria pelos ares, toda a mentira que envolvia sua morte e consequentemente, sua segurança. Desde que havia descoberto sobre a saída de Mikahel do país, Kovac não perdeu tempo. Pegou o primeiro vôo para o país natal e logo começou a aprontar-se, sua pior corrida contra o tempo até então. Havia criado uma pirâmide enquanto testava as suas teorias, algo tolo e sem muita certeza, mas seria o suficiente para manter-se segura.

No topo da pirâmide, o líder do país.

No centro, os assassinos de alto escalão, ali estava o braço direito do líder e outros. Esses podiam até ter as próprias equipes.

E na base, o resto. Não desvalorizados, muito pelo contrário. Eles tinham que esperar ordens, mas apenas para trabalhos de verdade. Eram assassinos profissionais, apenas sem completa liberdade decisiva sobre as fatalidades e poder.

Certo, de volta ao plano. Talvez não fosse o melhor dos planos, e talvez fosse contra alguns valores próprios, mas era o que tinha. O líder estava fora do país, portanto, os assassinos do alto escalão se encontravam em Bratislava com poucos subordinados, os outros estavam guardando a fortaleza em Modrý Kameň. Pietra sabia onde estavam, que hora estariam e os motivos não importavam. Estava no topo de um prédio ao lado oposto do Hotel Arcadia, apenas com um binóculo e um celular pré-pago.

É, esse era seu grande plano. Blefar.

Pietra observava a sala de conferências, em específico, que ficava na cobertura junto dos quartos dos assassinos. Incluindo Dimitri. Pegando o pré-pago do bolso, a eslovaca ligava para o único número que tinha salvo, sem retirar o binóculo do rosto enquanto fitava a sala. Assistia Dimitri encarar o próprio celular com suspeita, demorando alguns segundos antes de finalmente o atender, a voz destruída pelo fumo não demorando a invadir os tímpanos de Kovac.

– Quem é? Como conseguiu meu número?

– Não temos tempo para isso. Tenho ordens à seguir. Tenho um sniper com a mira apontada para a sala de conferências na qual está no momento, então me ouça com atenção. Depois que desligar o celular, continue expressando calma. Levante-se, peça licença e saia daí. Não alerte ninguém, ou todos estão mortos, incluindo você. Irão morrer com a fita completamente queimada, e sei que não é isto que quer. Continuando. Saia do hotel, um bloco à frente tem uma SUV, entre na parte de trás. E lembre-se : Eu estou vendo tudo.

Sem dar tempo para resposta, Pietra encerrava a ligação, não demorando para se desfazer do chip. A mulher continuava assistindo tudo pelo binóculo, e em partes, seu blefe havia funcionado. Dimitri havia deixado o celular em cima da mesa, e se demorasse, era uma questão de segundos até conseguirem a ligação. Porém, já tinha resolvido isso também. Sem mais delongas, a eslovaca descia do prédio por uma escada de incêndio na parte de trás, onde estava o furgão. Obviamente, havia chegado antes dele, pegando no banco do motorista a arma com os dardos tranquilizantes, acelerando os passos até o beco pouco à frente de onde havia estacionado. Pietra mantinha-se em silêncio, imóvel, mas foi inevitável sorrir ao ouvir a porta do furgão se abrir. A eslovaca já saía de seu lugar com a arma levantada, disparando duas vezes contra Dimitri. Imaginou que não doeria quando o visse mais uma vez à sua frente, mas Kovac poderia ter caído de joelhos ali mesmo.

O corpo do mais velho já caía em parte para dentro do furgão, Pietra apenas teve que o empurrar para dentro antes de também entrar, prendendo-o com algumas cordas apenas o suficiente para que ele não fizesse merda nenhuma caso acordasse. Novamente dava a volta para o lado do motorista, saindo dali o mais rápido que conseguia. Kovac olhava no relógio do veículo ansiosa enquanto saía dali com pressa, esboçando um curto sorriso de canto ao ouvir o barulho de combustão, assistindo pelo retrovisor a explosão do hotel.

Parte um terminada.

A parte dois, bem, era ali que ficava interessante. A mulher levou seu "pai" até um motel à alguns quilômetros da fronteira da cidade, quase abandonado, sem vigilância alguma. Já estava hospedada lá, claro, com um nome falso e dinheiro vivo. Assim que alcançou seu destino, a assassina nem se dava ao trabalho de ver se alguém a observava, tendo quase certeza que não. A mulher estacionava o veículo em frente ao quarto alugado, tendo assim mais facilidade para puxar o corpo de Dimitri até seu interior, deveras espaçoso para o preço que pagou. O prendeu em uma das cadeiras da pequena cozinha, pegando uma garrafa de água no frigobar. Agora, era esperar que ele acordasse, imaginando que não demoraria mais de meia hora.

Treze minutos. Esse foi o tempo que demorou para que ele acordasse. Pietra estaria surpresa, se não o conhecesse. A mulher deixava seu refresco de lado, sentando-se de frente para a cadeira de Dimitri, séria enquanto ele retomava os sentidos. Nos dezesseis anos que morou com aquele homem, nunca havia o visto demonstrar surpresa como agora.

– Não...

– Hello, old man. – Pietra encostava-se com desleixo contra a cadeira, abrindo a maleta que mantinha ao próprio lado, apenas por precaução.

– Já fazem anos, Pietra. Não precisa fazer isso. Por favor... Céus, era para você está morta!

– Achei que minhas últimas palavras haviam tido algum efeito. Agora estou profundamente machucada. – Na cabeça de Pietra, sua frase expressava um claro deboche, mas não tinha certeza que conseguiu transmitir isso para as próprias palavras.

– Quando Mikahel descobrir isso, ele v— Um soco, apenas para o fazer calar a boca.

– Geez, esqueça esse homem por um segundo. – Rolando os olhos, Kovac alcançava o balde atrás de si, colocando-o de frente para Dimitri enquanto alcançava um dos alicates na maleta.

– O que você...

– O que eu vou fazer com você vai redefinir o significado de sadismo. – Balançando o alicate no ar, Pietra semicerrava os olhos, inclinando-se para mais perto da figura, mesmo assim ainda se mantendo à uma distância segura. – Vamos jogar um jogo.

– Jogo? Que jogo?! Você é louca!

– Sim, sim. Não é um jogo de azar, então não espere pela sorte. Vamos começar. Quem é meu pai?

– Trabalhava na loj–– Sem deixar que ele terminasse a frase, Pietra segurava sua mão com firmeza, e sem nenhuma hesitação, cortava com o alicate o dedo mínimo do assassino, claramente entretida com a própria tortura. Ele gritava, o baixo "pec" de seu dedo contra o fundo do balde arrancava um sorriso da morena, mesmo que ainda completamente insatisfeita com a situação e com as reações recebidas até então.

– Eu sou uma mentirosa profissional, você não é nem competente nisso. Vamos tentar novamente. Quem é meu pai?

– Eu não sei! – Suspirando, Pietra pulava para o outro dedo do assassino, repetindo o mesmo ato do que no anterior enquanto negava com a cabeça, desapontada. – Kovac! Hendrik Kovac!

– Viu? Não foi tão difícil, e só estamos começando. Onde posso encontrá-lo? – A loira já estava pronta para cortar o próximo dedo, mas a resposta veio um pouco diferente. Dimitri ria. Não, não ria. Gargalhava.

– Garota tola... Você não pode encontrá-lo, ele está morto. – E sem mais delongas, cortou o próximo dedo, arrancando mais um grito do homem. – Mas eu estou falando a verdade, sua cachorra!

– Eu sei. Só que sou eu quem está segurando o alicate e eu não gosto de você. Me deu vontade. – Dando de ombros, Pietra desviava o olhar rapidamente para os dedos decepados, torcendo o nariz antes de novamente fitar seu refém. – Quem era ele?

– Nêmesis de Mikahel durante a guerra pela liderança. Homem nobre. Por isso ele morreu.

– Por que minha mãe não abortou?

– Porque ela era uma vadia est— Dois dedos. Dimitri gritava, ria, soluçava, mas Pietra deixava explícita toda a sua raiva no olhar sereno, a calma verdadeiramente assustadora, e que não pararia com aquilo tão cedo. – Vai ficar sem dedos para cortar, garota.

– Não se preocupe, eu sou criativa. Agora me responda, seu infeliz.

– Ordem de Hendrik. Se bem que eu acho que ela não queria... – Dimitri parecia realmente pensativo, mas se Kovac se lembrava bem de sua mãe, sabia que ela jamais abortaria, independente de ordens e protocolos.

– Por que Mikahel ficou comigo depois da queda de Hendrik?

– Não s–– Mais um dedo. Quantos já foram? Ah, sim, uma mão já havia ido, e agora mais um dedo. – Não sei, caralho! Você era valiosa para ele, eu não sei!

– Por que você não fez nada?! – Um grito levava ao outro, pelo visto. Pietra não chorava, mas céus, como queria. – Johanna era sua filha... Como você deixou?

– O poder não é meu, Pietra. Eu não tinha opção. – Aquilo era uma mentira. E para o azar dele, Kovac tinha sua paciência oficialmente esgotada. Sem dizer mais uma palavra, a mulher cortava dedo por dedo como se podasse flores de um canteiro, ignorando o sangue que espirrava em si mesma, ou os gritos agonizantes de Dimitri.

– Você é péssimo nesse jogo. E tem razão, fiquei sem dedos para cortar. Supondo que você saia daqui vivo, sabe que seu adorado e atencioso chefe vai meter uma bala na tua cabeça. Mas claro, apenas uma suposição, nunca te deixaria sair daqui vivo. – Abaixando-se até a maleta mais uma vez, a eslovaca simplesmente optou por se levantar para deixá-la na cadeira, facilitando seu trabalho ali. – Hora de ficar criativa.

– Você está tão fodida. – Enquanto o mais velho ria, Kovac retirava duas facas de cozinha dali de dentro, dando de ombros para si mesma enquanto não pensava em nada específico para fazer. Certo, deveria ter olhado o que tinha ali dentro antes de comprar isso em loja de beira de estrada.

– Estou fodida desde dos meus oito anos, e no momento, está sendo extremamente gratificante lhe devolver tudo isso. – Girando a faca, Pietra fitava a mãos ensanguentadas do mais velho, erguendo a lâmina no ar antes de atravessar com precisão o centro da mão de Dimitri, tamanha força que encravava a faca na madeira. E o mesmo se repetiu com a outra. Notava como sangue escorria até dos lábios alheios, tamanha força que provavelmente os mordia.

– Ele vai te torturar lentamente, ele vai te matar com tanto gosto que você não faz idéia.

– Ah... Eu já morri uma vez, morrer duas é só um roteiro ruim. Provavelmente terei que lidar com certas consequências, sim, mas você não está considerando pequenos detalhes. Um, eu entrei no país com documentos falsos. Dois, todos os seus companheiros estão mortos. Três... Eu não sou apenas uma boa prostituta. – Virando-se de costas, Kovac voltava a procurar novas coisas para usar, esboçando um inevitável sorrir antes de se virar nos calcanhares.

Dimitri parecia confuso. O que ela poderia fazer com dois anzóis?

– Segura este para mim, sim? – Deixando um dos ganchos sobre a mão parcialmente decepada do assassino, Pietra mordiscava a ponta da língua em um hábito que tinha ao colocar seu foco em algo, abrindo o olho de Dimitri com um dedo, notando a relutância que ele insistia em manter. Lágrimas molhavam seus dedos, arrancando um baixo riso da mulher. Qualquer gota de piedade que ela pudesse ter, havia sido drenada com estupros e espancamentos. Nada sentia além de inenarrável contentamento por finalmente ter aquela oportunidade. Era bom e ela estava gostando mais do que havia imaginado. E gota por gota, qualquer resto de humanidade que restava dentro daquela mulher, escorria em meio à gritos torturosos e suspiros sôfregos, clamando por... Piedade. Era cômico, no mínimo

Assim que firmou a pálpebra aberta do homem, Pietra atravessou o anzol sem pressa, atravessando também sua sobrancelha para ter certeza que seu olho ficaria aberto. Senão... Teria as pálpebras rasgadas. Repetiu o mesmo processo com o outro olho, até ousando cantarolar uma bobagem qualquer, apesar de abafada pelos gritos e arfares.

Segundos, minutos, horas, Kovac não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado. Se no início ele ainda ousava ser debochado, agora ele clamava por misericórdia. Alguns membros já estavam espalhados pelo chão, e cada vez que ele desmaiava, Pietra lhe fazia beber vinagre. Já não tinha nariz, orelhas, língua, já não tinha um olho também, metade de um braço... E como um toque pessoal, um sorriso de Glasgow. Sua assinatura. Era como um lobo que agora deleitava-se de sua presa, sua refeição após um longo e torturante inverno. O decepava com prazer inenarrável, como se a mais bela sinfonia de Beethoven acalentasse seus tímpanos. Àquela altura, já estava coberta de sangue, mas dessa vez, não era o próprio. Era um sentimento poderoso, e que por mais que ainda não tivesse descoberto, inexplicavelmente perigoso.

– Bem, meu tempo aqui acabou. Eu até te mataria, mas... Você merece tudo isso, seu pedófilo de merda. Você deve terminar de sangrar em uma hora, talvez duas. Divirta-se até lá, e sinceramente espero ser a última pessoa em que pense antes de ir para o inferno. – Despindo-se das próprias vestes, Pietra limpava o corpo na pia do banheiro, vestindo um vestido florido leve por ser a única coisa limpa que tinha naquele momento. Pegava apenas o necessário para não ser rastreada antes de sair de lá. Já tinha deixado o quarto pelos próximos dias, mesmo que o dinheiro ainda estivesse no balcão e aparentemente ninguém estivesse lá.

Já estava na estrada quando pegou seu celular, longe de onde havia criado todo aquele filme de terror. Digitava com uma mão o número da última pessoa imaginável, mas a única que provavelmente poderia ajudá-la de alguma forma. Rezava para ele atender antes que alcançasse o aeroporto, suspirando em alívio ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha, a única voz que queria ouvir e provavelmente a última vez que ouviria.

–– Beretin? Eu preciso de um favor.


	16. Innocence

12 de Outubro, 2015. – Nova Iorque, Estados Unidos.

Oito anos haviam se passado desde do mais satisfatório momento da vida de Pietra. Havia conseguido a sua vingança. Não completa, mas seria o suficiente para vingar o terror que havia sido a sua infância, e por consequência, o resto de sua vida.

Agora, oito anos depois, muitas coisas mudaram. Atendia pelo nome de Angelica Sharpe, ou Angie, como preferia. Havia estruturado sua própria vida, das ruínas de seu passado para o seu império. E velhos hábitos nunca mudavam. Não era mais uma "prostituta", era uma Cortesã. A de maior procura naquele reino privado, era a rainha de seu castelo. Para algumas, era ótimo, mas Pietra não poderia ligar menos. Recebia bem, bem até demais, mas ainda vivia em um apertado apartamento, um prédio de garçonetes de redes de fast food e drogados em reabilitação. E em seu tempo livre, atuava como vigilante. Não gostava do nome dado pela sociedade, mas era o que fazia. Caminhava na noite e limpava a podridão daquela cidade como conseguia. Fosse jogando estupradores nas escadarias da delegacia, fosse se desfazendo dos corpos de agressores, fosse interrompendo o tráfico de jovens meninas. E a cada dia que passava, o trabalho se tornava mais... Intenso.

E o todo o seu dinheiro? Ia para o aluguel, para os mantimentos do mês e o resto era todo doado. Ela não precisava, então para quê guardar? Não era como se fosse comprar uma cobertura luxuosa de frente para o Central Park, ou um carro esportivo para ficar presa no trânsito. Roupas caras? Um sobretudo, um salto, mas seu emprego requeria seu corpo despido e toda a lingerie era provida por sua chefe.

E como havia chegado lá? Simples. Havia contatado Beretin, seu chefe de quando trabalhou na Alemanha. Perguntou se ele poderia encontrar algum lugar para ela nos Estados Unidos, e em menos de vinte minutos, Pietra tinha um emprego.

Era mais um dia normal da vida da eslovaca, pegava o metrô até o ponto mais próximo ao trabalho, cumprimentava o porteiro do prédio com um meneio, pegava o elevador e lá estava ela. Ao contrário de bordéis tradicionais, aquele realmente parecia um lar. Assim que entrava, tinha a sala de jantar, ou convenções. O outro cômodo, era uma sala de estar, a parede para a rua nada mais era do que um enorme vidro blindado para a vista ser apreciada durante um chá, com um lustre de cristais pendurado e até um piano de cauda no canto. E aquele cômodo era o caminho para o corredor, onde estavam os quartos. Toda o interior era bem estudado, em cores claras e decorações graciosas, como uma casa inglesa do século dezenove. Era lindo, ao ver de Pietra.

Ao contrário de seu habitual, a mulher havia chegado cedo no trabalho, sendo recebida pela própria chefe, sempre bem vestida.

– Angie, darling! Você chegou cedo hoje. – Cumprimentando a garota com beijos na bochecha (ou quase, já que ela ainda mantinha-se dois dedos afastada e beijava o ar), a mulher parecia um pouco mais feliz do que o habitual ao vê-la, já que sempre reclamava da forma rude e grossa de Kovac.

– Sim, meu apartamento está sendo assombrado pelo espírito de um garoto desnutrido com um caminhão de brinquedo, não quis arriscar ele me prendendo lá, Sra. Hawthorne. – Uma brincadeira apesar da habitual seriedade, mas realmente não estava afim de ficar em casa naquele dia, não sabia o porque.

– Oh, ainda bem. Ainda bem que chegou cedo. – Puxando Pietra pela mão, a expressão de Hawthorne se tornava mais aliviada enquanto a guiava até a sala de estar, pedindo um segundo enquanto se aproximava para o canto do piano. Curiosa, Kovac deixava a bolsa e o sobretudo de lado enquanto a fitava, surpresa pelo que realmente tinha ali.

Era um... Bebê.

– Candice, a menina nova, ela trouxe o bebê pois não tinha babá. O turno dela acaba daqui a pouco, mas alguém precisa cuidar dele, já que eu não sei e ele resolve chorar. Bastante. Então... Se vire. Eu guardo as suas coisas. – Entregando o bebê conforto à Pietra, deveras desnorteada devemos ressaltar, a senhora pegava as coisas da eslovaca antes de sair do cômodo às pressas, deixando a mulher no silêncio.

– Acho que... Somos só nós dois. – Sorrindo amarelo para o bebê, Pietra colocava a cadeirinha em cima do piano, sentando-se em frente ao mesmo logo em seguida. – Você gosta de música? Aprendi a tocar quando cheguei aqui, acho que consigo algo para você. Não quero mais te chamar de "você", mas não sei seu nome. – Nervosa? Talvez um pouco. A última vez que havia /visto/ um bebê, havia sido sua irmã, há praticamente vinte anos atrás. Era péssima com crianças, isso sabia. Mas sabia que era um menino, pelo menos. Ou achava que era.le parecia distraído, não ligava para o nervosismo de Pietra ou qualquer outra coisa ao redor, apenas mordia um de seus brinquedos e isso já parecia o suficiente.

Certo. Sem desviar o olhar para as teclas, Pietra começava a tocar o instrumento, o que parecia captar a atenção do bebê. Tocava Alla Turca, um clássico que qualquer um reconhecia e agradável ao ambiente. Ele sorria. Era como um contagio. Kovac quase sorria enquanto fitava a pequena criatura, mas algo ainda a impedia. Ele parecia entretido com a música, Pietra entretia-se com o ingênuo sorriso banguela, uma inocência desconhecida pela assassina até então.

O tempo parecia passar mais rápido do que o habitual. Logo Candice aparecia, já vestida, sorrindo docemente para a criança e para a colega de trabalho, apesar de nunca terem se visto.

– Muito obrigada por ter ficado com o Artie. – Pegando o bebê, a jovem mãe beijava o rosto do garoto com carinho, assim como este parecia contente em vê-la. Pietra prontamente se levantava, meneando a cabeça em resposta ao agradecimento com sutileza, já pronta para partir dali. – Angie, certo? Já ouvi falar muito bem de você.

– Não me agradeça, ele é... Um bom bebê. – Pietra franzia o cenho com as próprias palavras, coçando a nuca já pronta para se afastar. Mas com a sua habitual língua afiada, não poderia deixar aquele episódio se passar. Girando nos calcanhares, a loira colocava-se de frente para a jovem, semicerrando os olhos. – Por que não o deixou com uma babá?

A garota parecia envergonhada.

– Eu... Uhm... Não tenho dinheiro. – Murmurando a última frase, Kovac arqueava a sobrancelha confusa, aproximando-se mais um passo, o suficiente para que Candice desse um passo para trás, assustada.

– Como não? O salário aqui é bem... Alto.

– Arthur tem câncer. Minha mãe também. Eu tenho que pagar o tratamento deles. Me desfiz da casa, do meu emprego antigo... Não posso gastar nada com babá, sabe? E se algo acontecesse com ele enquanto estou fora? Eu nunca me perdoaria.

Um soco na boca do estômago. Pietra suspirava, arrependida da forma rude e intrometida que havia abordado a garota, mas sabia que pelo menos tinha algo que poderia fazer sobre.

– Pode ficar com o meu cachê. Só vou precisar do suficiente para o aluguel e comida, mas não é muito. Pode ficar com o resto. – Dando de ombros, Pietra forçava um sorriso gentil para a garota, claramente descrente.

– E-eu não... Eu não poderia...

– Quieta, pode sim. É meu dinheiro e eu faço o que eu quero. – Apesar da forma séria que falou, Pietra logo se desmanchava em um sorriso ao fitar o sorridente bebê, lançando uma discreta piscadela ao mesmo. E naquele momento, viu exatamente o que não sabia o que procurava naquela pequena criatura. Era a inocência. Uma sensação que ao menos se lembrava como era. – Vamos apenas dizer que ele é um cavalheiro.

E sem que pudesse reagir, Pietra era rodeada em um abraço. Por um momento, hesitou, mas logo mais retribuía ao gesto, aproveitando para depositar um breve beijo nos ralos cabelos do menino. Candice logo se afastava novamente, em lágrimas, ainda claramente processando o que havia acabado de acontecer. A garota movia os lábios em um "Obrigada", desviando o olhar para a criança em seus braços.

– Ouviu, baby? Logo logo você vai estar muito melhor, e aí vai poder agradecer a sua amiga Angie pessoalmente.

– E... Se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode me ligar. Se precisar que eu o leve para o tratamento, ou se precisar de alguma ajuda.

– Eu não poderia pedir mais nada de você, mesmo. Uh... Você quer o pegar no colo? – Sem que Pietra tivesse tempo de responder, o bebê logo era deixado em seus braços, a mulher completamente confusa sobre como o segurar. – Você nunca segurou um bebê? É assim... – Com um pouco de ajuda, Kovac agora o segurava direito, acariciando-lhe a bochecha avermelhada com o polegar.

Podia ser ela. Podia ser seu filho.

/Podia/. Pietra notava como aquele sorriso era contagiante, já ouviu dizer que uma criança era o maior bem de uma vida. Mas aquilo não era verdade. Era uma assassina, uma prostituta, em geral, uma péssima pessoa. Apenas aquilo já era o suficiente para não querer um filho, não querer atrapalhar a vida dele daquele jeito.

Mas a realidade? Nunca conseguiria deixar aquele emprego, ou seu jeito solitário. O sangue que corria por suas veias era gélido, mal podia esperar pela noite para poder liberar toda a sua agonia nas mais diversas formas de violência.

Era uma pessoa ruim, ponto. Podia dizer que nunca mudaria, mas apenas era conversa para boi dormir. Claro que poderia mudar. Mas essa era longe da questão. O verdadeiro problema...

... Era que não queria mudar.


	17. When You Play The Game of Thrones, You Win or You Die. There's No Middle Ground.

14 de Julho, 2017. –– Krupina, Eslováquia.

O dia do julgamento final havia chegado. Os anos que viveu após sua vingança não passavam de grandes mentiras, nunca esteve segura e sabia que se não colocasse um ponto final naquela história, ela nunca terminaria. Havia recebido uma visita indesejada há não muito tempo, estava no lugar errado na hora errada, e essa seria a sua ruína se não encontrasse uma solução. À trabalho, havia sido reconhecida por assassinos em missão nos Estados Unidos, aparentemente o único que não havia sido exterminado pela explosão do Hotel Arcadia. Era mais uma vez foragida, e mais uma vez tinha um preço em sua cabeça.

Era ela contra um exército.

Estar sozinha não era ruim, não naquele caso. Estava há poucos dias no país natal e já havia deixado clara a sua chegada, armadilhas e jogos de perseguição culminando em pequenas vitórias. Mas tudo aquilo, não passava de uma grande distração. Enquanto se preparavam para finalmente pegá-la, o oposto acontecia, o inimaginável. Não era nada magnífico, mas havia uma simples diferença entre Pietra e os outros : Ela não tinha nada a perder. Não tinha um título, não tinha uma família, não tinha herança. Seu instinto de sobrevivência era tudo o que tinha, assim como o seu último desejo. Podia não ter nada a perder, mas isso não era um motivo para se tornar descuidada, e sim o contrário.

E todos os seus esforços à levaram para aquele lugar. Tarde da noite, os subordinados de Mikahel procuravam aquela mulher sem descansos, mas ela não estava um passo à frente, nem dois, nem três. Estava logo atrás deles, sussurrando pelos ventos o que queria que eles soubessem, como uma ventríloqua e suas marionetes. Haviam evacuado o líder da fortaleza de Modrý Kameň para uma residência em Krupina, algo que teoricamente Pietra não deveria achar. Mas algumas horas com diversos rádios e um computador, já sabia exatamente para onde ir.

– Eu não quero saber, Radovan, vocês tinham /um/ trabalho. Ninguém é invencível, esta pirralha está brincando conosco, deve estar rindo do buraco que ela estiver. Me ligue quando souber de algo. – Entrando na escura casa, Mikahel falava no telefone sem elevar o tom de voz, o que conseguia ser ainda mais assustador do que o habitual. Mas desligar aquela ligação foi o seu primeiro erro.

Sentada em uma das poltronas, Pietra degustava o velho bourbon que havia achado por ali, criando diversos cenários que poderiam ocorrer quando ele chegasse. Um sorriso cruzou os lábios da eslovaca ao ouví-lo, o olhar seguindo silhueta do mais velho pelo escuro até que ele alcançasse a mesma mesa que ela havia se servido da bebida, brincando com o próprio copo.

– Bem... Você está me ouvindo rir? – Pietra comentou, o sutil som de sua voz sendo seguido por algo se estilhaçando no chão. A eslovaca acendia a luz do abajur ao próprio lado com a canhota, já que a outra mão segurava o revólver já apontado para Mikahel.

– Como... Como você...

– Ainda me toma por uma tola, hm? Me entregue o celular e se desfaça da arma. – Apesar da demora, as ordens da eslovaca eram acatadas. Kovac fazia um gesto com a arma para que ele se sentasse, desta forma também se permitindo "relaxar". – Às vezes eu me pergunto como você ainda está vivo.

– Sou bom no que faço.

– Não nesse sentido. Você já era velho quando eu era pequena. – Tomando o último gole da bebida, Pietra deixava o copo na mesa de centro, suspirando enquanto procurava pelas palavras certas. Lembrava-se de quando encontrou Dimitri, a sensação de ânsia, de náusea, e como nada daquilo acontecia ali. Havia amadurecido. E agora, estava no final de seu caminho. Sua vida acabaria aquela noite, mas se fosse para o inferno, levaria seu maior pesadelo para queimar consigo.

Ou se existisse um Deus, ele teria que implorar por seu perdão.

– É um trabalho desgastante. – Mikahel comentava com a voz amena, sem se desfazer da calma que havia se instalado. Novamente, Pietra se calava, abaixando olhar para o próprio colo. Antes que tivesse uma chance de se pronunciar, o assassino prosseguia, tomando da própria bebida. – Você fez um estrago com Dimitri. Virou uma lenda. Me conte, como você se sentiu?

– Incrível. – Pietra respondia com genuína sinceridade, arrancando um sorriso quase imperceptível do assassino. – Mas não consegui todas as minhas respostas. Por que... Por que ficou comigo? Podia ter mudado meu nome, podia ter me matado, mas você escolheu a pior das opções. Por que?

– Você parecia uma boneca, Kovac, e estava nas minhas mãos. Seria bem útil naquele ramo. – O assassino parecia orgulhoso da própria escolha, palavras tão serenas que arrancavam um violento arrepio da mulher, atordoada por um misto de nojo, angústia e a mais pura raiva. – Você era forte. Filha do meu nêmesis. Não tinha um prêmio melhor, um ponto a ser provado. Só isso.

– Johanna não tinha nada a ver com isso.

– Efeitos colaterais. Vamos colocar dessa forma : Eu era o Frankenstein, e você o meu monstro. Depois de testes e testes... O que te levaria a quebrar de vez? Não se engane, Pietra, você foi a minha melhor criação.

– ... E ainda acha que eu sou o monstro da história. – Kovac murmurava para si mesma como se tentasse negar aquela realidade para si mesma, suspirando com pesar ao concluir que, no fim, ele não estava completamente errado. Aquilo tinha tomado um rumo completamente do que havia imaginado.

– Todo esse tempo que você passou "morta"... Irrastreável. Por que não voltou logo? Ou até depois que voltou, por que não esperou pela minha volta?

– "O melhor truque que o Diabo já criou, foi fazer as pessoas acreditarem que ele não existia". No dia que eu sumi de novo, levantei a bandeira branca. Chega. Não está cansado dessa merda?

– ... Não. É claro que não. Não se sente especial sendo procurada a sua vida inteira? Só você? Poderíamos ter te jogado de lado como lixo, mas algo sobre você... Uhm-uhm. Não dava para esquecer. Por que acha que não deixei que te matasse esta última vez? Eu quero você na equipe.

– Na verdade, não, não me senti. Você matou meu filho no ventre, você atormentou meus sonhos por anos, você me tornou uma prostituta com oito anos de idade. Eu me senti o oposto de especial. – Finalmente se levantando, Kovac novamente apagava a luz, deixando a arma de lado enquanto se aproximava de onde o líder se sentava, parando logo de frente ao mesmo. – Você nunca, /nunca/ vai conseguir me fazer trabalhar com você. Mas...

Retirando o celular do mais velho do próprio bolso, Pietra passava uma perna para cada lado do assassino ao se sentar, um deboche à sexualidade que foi obrigada a explorar por culpa dele, entregando o aparelho. Com a mão livre, a mulher já rodeava o cabo da adaga na cinta-liga por baixo do sobretudo, apertando-a com firmeza apesar dos outros gestos não serem nada menos do que quase gentis.

– Ligue para seus cachorrinhos. Diga que estou aqui e pronta para me entregar. – Próxima ao ouvido do mais velho, a mulher sussurrava suas ordens, afastando-se apenas para que ele pudesse completar a ligação. Já se desfazendo do sobretudo que trajava, por baixo daquilo, apenas de lingerie. Pietra ao menos precisava instruí-lo, ele sabia exatamente quais palavras usar, mas mesmo sua sagacidade não lhe compraria tempo.

– Ter o seu rosto como última vista não me parece tão ruim.

"Hm". Sem dar tempo para reações, a mulher erguia a adaga na altura do pescoço do facínora, apenas a pressionando contra o mesmo. Um movimento tão rápido, que a dor passava a vir em vão. Os olhos frios se encontravam uma última vez, assim que Pietra retirava a lâmina encravada, sangue espirrava contra seu rosto por um breve momento antes do corpo do homem tombar contra o próprio, suas últimas tentativas de respirar enquanto o líquido carmesim escorria pelo corpo da morena como uma cascata. Segurando os cabelos brancos do assassino entre os dedos, Kovac o puxava para trás apenas para conseguir alcançar sua ferida com os próprios lábios, e como se vivesse daquele líquido vital a mulher tomava um, talvez dois goles antes de novamente se afastar. Talvez fosse sadismo, até um desequilíbrio ao ver de alguns, mas ninguém precisava saber. Podia finalmente dizer que havia bebido e se banhado no sangue de seu inimigo, como sempre havia imaginado.

Havia ganhado o jogo dos tronos. Independente do que acontecesse a partir dali, havia derrubado o rei...

... Sozinha.


	18. Hail to the Queen

Com armas erguidas, Axel Radovan e mais quatro recrutas adentravam a residência escura, atentos para qualquer movimentação, mesmo que seguissem o pouco de luz que vinha da sala. Os assassinos trocavam códigos físicos enquanto se aproximavam, todos entrando ao mesmo tempo apenas para ver o que esperavam, ou completamente o oposto.

Pietra tragava um cigarro despreocupadamente, ainda desnuda. Seu corpo completamente coberto pelo sangue de seu nêmesis, e em seu colo, a cabeça decepada. Seu... Prêmio de consolação. A partir dali, morreria ou tomaria todo o reino do país. Radovan abaixava a arma, ao contrário de um dos subordinado, pronto para atirar.

E essa foi a sua fatalidade.

O corpo do jovem caía contra a parede antes de alcançar o chão, o fino rastro de fumaça do revólver de Axel logo sumia enquanto o assassino se virava para os outros recrutas, como se pedisse para que o acompanhassem enquanto novamente encarando a mulher. O homem parecia despreocupado com a cena pintada, novamente guardando o revólver no coldre ao desviar o olhar até a cabeça decaptada.

– ... Vai levar a cabeça dele?

– Sim. O que te impede de me matar aqui e agora?

– Protocolo.

– Hm. – Dando uma última tragada no cigarro, Pietra se levantava sem pressa, ignorando os olhares dos jovens por seu corpo enquanto vestia novamente o sobretudo, apenas para lhe cobrir as costas enquanto dirigia-se até o homem que até então dava as regras. – Kovac. Pietra Kovac.

– Eu sei. Radovan. Axel. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la. – Segurando a mão de sua nova líder, o assassino depositava um beijo sobre o topo da mesma, colocando-se de lado para que ela continuasse seu caminho ao seguir logo atrás.

– Em quantos carros estão?

– Dois. Você não gostaria de... Se limpar?

– Não. Tomei gosto pelos olhares como os de seus recrutas. Que eles vejam que não cheguei com o rabo entre as pernas. Mande todos para a fortaleza. Você, de cabelo mais longo, a cabeça. – E sem mais rodeios, finalmente saíam da residência, abraçados pelo ar fresco daquela noite agradável. Esperava Radovan entrar primeiro no carro, já que não sabia qual era o seu, e logo estavam na estrada.

Em pouco menos de meia hora, chegavam à fortaleza. Depois de passar anos olhando aquele maldito castelo da janela de sua casa, finalmente estaria entrando no mesmo, exceto que dessa vez com a coroa na própria cabeça. Depois de toda aquela agitação, era inegável que Pietra estava em algum tipo de estado de choque, no automático. Mas foi ver aquela porta que todas as suas fichas caíram. A partir do momento que entrou naquele lugar, o tempo parecia um grande buraco no espaço.

Piscava, estava em uma espaçosa sala com uma lareira. Piscava mais uma vez, subindo escadas. A morena seguia Radovan sem fazer perguntas. Apenas parou quando o maior fez um gesto com a mão, pedindo para que ele entrasse primeiro no que parecia a sala de conferências, uma ordem não completamente acatada. Kovac entrava logo em seguida, deliciando-se com o silêncio que pairou sob todas as almas ali. Recebia olhares raivosos, olhares debochados, irônicos, surpresos e alguns até satisfeitos. Podia ser pior. A mulher passava na frente de Radovan, subia em uma cadeira para a mesa, caminhando pela mesma ainda em silêncio apenas para conseguir uma visão geral e a atenção de todos os presentes

E ninguém ousava dizer nada. Muito menos Pietra.

Era uma sensação... Intrigante. A assassina estava pronta para sair dali, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Estavam se ajoelhando. De pouco em pouco, cada um se ajoelhava com a mão direita fechada em punho sobre o peito, sem retirar o olhar da nova figura. Alguns resistiam, outros saíam, mas a maioria ficava, até finalmente todas as cabeças se abaixarem para a mulher.

Eram seus soldados. Não por ordem, por protocolo, ou por obrigação. Das ruínas de sua vida, havia conquistado seu império. Era sua ascenção.

O início de um longo reinado.

Seu reinado.


	19. Play For Keeps. Trust No One.

Um ano.

Esse era o tempo que havia se passado desde... Bem, tudo.

Estava no topo do mundo. Havia sido a primeira mulher a dominar um país eslavo. Era um país pequeno, sim, as grandes potências não colocavam fé naquela facção, mas esse era o erro fatal de cada um. Estavam vivos, porque eram bons. Se escondiam pelas sombras do mundo, sabiam tudo o que acontecia dentro de cada grupo, e ninguém suspeitava.

Ser subestimada tinha seu lado bom.

Todo o seu poder, era no mínimo estressante. Mas já esperava por isso. O que realmente pegou aquela mulher de surpresa, foi o que veio depois.

Chiver e Sørje.

Axel Radovan contou à chefe a história dos garotos, enquanto esta estudava a ficha de cada pessoa sob seu comando. Mas aqueles meninos eram tão... Novos. Apesar da própria escolha de vida, a idéia daqueles menindos levarem aquela vida não apetecia a eslovaca. Meses vinham, meses iam, e o resultado foi... Diferente do que imaginou.

Agora, os dois carregavam o sobrenome da assassina. De uma história trágica, haviam se tornado os herdeiros de um império. Claro, não foram todos que concordaram, mas nenhum ousou abrir a boca.

Houveram traições. Falhas tentativas de ursupar o trono. Os motivos desinteressavam Pietra, mas não importava. Ela não ligava, não mais. Essa foi uma das coisas com qual teve que se acostumar, agora tinha um alvo nas costas. Mas tinha um exército o protegendo.

"Play for keeps. Trust no one."

Essa era sua frase. E não confiar em ninguém, foi o que a manteve viva todo aquele tempo. Mas agora, tinha em quem confiar. Céus, confiava sua vida à um número seleto de pessoas, e isso era um alívio inimaginável, algo até utópico ao ver daquela criatura solitária.

Confiança era um presente dos deuses. 

Mas apego era a ruína de impérios.

E essa era uma lição que Pietra Kovac havia de se lembrar antes que fosse tarde demais.


	20. Chapter 20

Até então, todo o envolvimento de líderes eslovacos nos trabalhos recebidos era apenas dar as ordens, a não ser que fosse algo de mais... Importância. Mas agora, tudo isso mudava. Do grande quadro exposto na exuberante sala de estar, Pietra pegava trabalhos qualquer, pequenos, insignificantes, grandes e alguns até em equipe. Afinal, a grande graça daquele ramo era ir para campo. Mas novamente, ainda haviam as tarefas importantes. E há não muito tempo atrás, havia sido designada ao trabalho de maior importância até então.

O trabalho foi dado por Peter Gajdoš, líder do Quinto Regimento das Forças Especiais da Eslováquia. Alto escalão, atuando completamente contra conduta de seu juramento. O que a força militar ia querer com a escória do patriotismo? Simples. Eles mesmos não conseguiam eliminar um grupo mafioso crescente, não tinham "recursos" e tempo. Conversa fiada, ao ver da assassina. Tudo o que precisou, foi de uma semana, e era como se máfia nenhuma tivesse passado por aquele país. Um escocês charlatão com boca grande, ex-militares estúpidos sob a promessa de que ficariam ricos rapidamente e recrutas sem experiência espalhados. Fácil.

Mas obviamente, nem todos se contentaram com aquele feito.

Major Jindrich Joch ainda se via irado por ter seu trabalho roubado por uma gangue de terroristas, um homem que daria sua vida pela bandeira daquele país. Aquilo era como uma prova de que os Assassinos tinham mais poder apesar de viverem nas sombras, eram como animais que Joch tentava exterminar há anos, um trabalho falho e em vão. Alguns soldados acreditavam que aquilo o levaria à loucura, mas mal sabiam que aquele homem já havia perdido a cabeça. E mais uma vez, ele colocava um plano escrúpulo em ação para a captura de um destes malditos ratos. E o resultado? Bem...

– Primeiro trabalho comigo, huh? Vai se acostumando, rapaz, ainda quero lhe ver correndo de bala perdida. – No topo de um antigo teatro ao centro de Bratislava, a fascínora comentava em alto e bom tom para Chiver, que estava do outro lado para cobrir mais terreno enquanto procuravam por seu alvo. O trabalho, era despretensioso : Encontravam seu alvo na multidão, atiravam, sumiam. Estava tendo uma festa ao redor do quarteirão, particular, e nas informações sobre o caso era citado que tal homem estaria lá.

– Bala perdida? É capaz de eu fugir de uma bala /sua/. – O jovem Berislav comentava com uma sonora gargalhada, arrancando uma breve careta da mulher, que no fim acabava concordando com o comentário. Já estavam ali há mais de meia hora, e nenhum sinal de sua vítima. Pietra já se levantava para se misturar na multidão, ajeitando o revólver no coldre escondido dentro da jaqueta antes de se virar, pronta para descer. Já abrindo a porta, a eslovaca tinha sua atenção chamada pelo rapaz, o som de armas destravando a fazia deduzir que ele havia encontrado quem procuravam.

Mas não poderiam estar mais enganada.

De joelhos e com as mãos atrás da cabeça, Chiver se mantinha imóvel enquanto tinha quatro homens apontando AK's 102 para sua cabeça. E ao menos precisou olhar para saber que também já estava rodeada, apenas fechando os olhos brevemente antes de liberar um suspiro. Aquele trabalho todo era uma emboscada. Como não havia notado?! Estava tudo... Indo bem demais. Essa era exatamente a reviravolta que faltava.

– Anos de caça, e tudo o que consegui foi um suicídio por cianureto. – A voz não era familiar, mas o tom hostil já entregava dois fatores importantes.

Um : Ele era militar de alto escalão.

Dois : Aquilo era pessoal.

Pietra mantinha-se em silêncio enquanto era cutucada uma única vez com uma das armas, fazendo a mesma coisa que Chiver sem abaixar o olhar, esperando que a figura se revelasse. O reconhecia. Ele era um major, ou algo assim. Ou era o cara do comercial de cereal? É, provavelmente major. A eslovaca, naquele momento, apenas temia uma coisa : Que levassem ambos, o que resultaria na morte do Berislav e em não muito tempo, a própria. Tinha que ser rápida, interrompendo qualquer nova insinuação do Major de voltar a falar.

– Se você quisesse ter nos matado, já teria feito antes de pisarmos neste telhado. Precisa de um refém, extrair informações e acabar com o ninho de vez. – Toda a atenção se virava para Kovac, cuja postura não vacilava em momento algum, pelo contrário. A mulher notava as nuances do jovem, pronto para atacá-los, apenas negando sutilmente para que ele não o fizesse, coçando a garganta antes de continuar. – Ele é filho do líder. Se vocês o levarem, vai existir um prêmio internacional na sua cabeça e na de todos que ama. Você é uma figura pública, é fácil te encontrar, em menos de vinte e quatro horas você já estaria morto e tudo isso foi em vão.

– Você está blefando. – A certeza na voz daquele homem era o trunfo de Pietra. A eslovaca liberava um riso nasalado, o fitando com uma incrível frieza enquanto abaixava as mãos da cabeça antes de se levantar, assim, podendo o encarar frente à frente. Um jogo excitante, a adrenalina correndo pelas veias dos dois lados da lei.

– Posso estar blefando, mas é um risco que você não vai correr e sabe disso. Você pode me levar.

– Você acha que seu jogo de persuasão vai funcionar comigo? Realmente, a única arma que mulheres tem são suas bucetas.

– É aí que está errado. Se eu levo ele comigo, assim que formos encontrados, estou morta. E te garanto, você não irá me fazer cócegas perto do que o líder poderia fazer comigo. Se você se acha tão inteligente, por que não tenta, hm? Assim todo nós morremos e fim de história. Agora... Eu posso ir, vocês deixem ele ir e podem tentar extrair informações de mim.

Touché. Um minuto e trinta e sete segundos – contados – se passaram até o major se limitar a concordar com a cabeça, toda a guarda ao redor de Berislav se abaixando e contornando Pietra. O rapaz parecia desnorteado, não sabia o que fazer, mas bastou olhar para a chefia para retomar as rédeas de sua consciência. Pietra movia os lábios com discrição, dizia para ele não ir para casa e apontava para o telhado à frente e para o lado esquerdo, onde ele encontraria escadas de incêndio.

Precisava comprar tempo.

Tudo o que precisou, foi fazer um movimento brusco para que todas as armas se destravassem em sua direção, a fração de segundo que Chiver precisou para sumir na noite. Novamente foi colocada de joelhos, as mãos algemadas e por fim, a previsível injeção, diretamente na jugular para lhe roubar a consciência.

Agora? Era fazer o que fazia melhor.

Se manter viva.


	21. What You're Gonna Do When The Blood Hits The Water?

Os primeiros minutos de consciência não poderiam ter sido piores. Desnorteada, cegada por luzes até então fortes, uma tontura pior do que ressaca. Mas assim que retomou seus sentidos, tirou tempo para estudar o ambiente em que estava, frustrada por não conseguir afirmar com precisão ao menos o que era. Um grande vidro espelhado, assim não poderia assistir o que acontecia lá fora, uma porta reforçada e nada mais. A sala estava em um estado deplorável, úmida e exalava um odor... Cruel. Inicialmente, achou ser uma sala de interrogatório. Mas não tinha mesa, ou cadeiras. Tudo o que tinha ali dentro além dela mesma, era o cadáver de um pequeno roedor, que devia estar ali há pelo menos uma semana.

Minutos, horas, até dias poderiam ter se passado ali dentro, Pietra não mexia um músculo ao ouvir o ranger da porta, o olhar felino desviava atentamente para seu primeiro visitante. Claro, seu sequestrador. A assassina sabia como aquilo funcionava : O grande chefe vinha alertar seu futuro impiedoso, enquanto ele saía seus carcereiros entrariam e torturariam-na como um animal.

– Economize seu fôlego. Eu sei o que vai acontecer, só vamos acabar logo com isso, hm? – A eslovaca comentava tudo com descaso, liberando um suspiro entediado ao final enquanto se levantava, grunhindo desgostosa com o som de seus ossos estalando.

– Ah, sim. As torturas, você quer dizer. – Com uma estonteante calma, Joch a respondia perambulando pela sala, claro, sempre mantendo uma distância segura da mulher. – Tem idéia de onde estamos?

– Em algum lugar subterrâneo, terreno alto e o último lugar que qualquer autoridade procuraria. Não é uma base militar, não é nenhuma sala de interrogatório. Isso só me deixa com uma resposta : Eu não faço idéia de onde estamos. – E nisso, Kovac não estava mentindo. Que diferença faria? Não sairia dali mesmo. Sabia que dariam um jeito de encontrá-la, e claro que faria tudo dentro de seu alcance para ajudá-los. Mas naquele momento? Todos os cães de caça estavam rosnando para ela.

– Você é boa nisso. Mas não boa o suficiente. Vocês perderam. – A convicção do Major era quase... Fofa. A morena mantinha-se em silêncio, se limitando ao discreto sorriso ao canto dos lábios.

– Ingênuo. Mas... Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Sabe, a última vez me torturaram por cinco dias. E nesses cinco dias, tudo o que eles conseguiram foi me deixar de cama por alguns dias. E por de cama, eu quero dizer me levantar para fazer as coisas, mas passar a maior parte do dia assistindo Netflix. Então, tente a sorte. – "Como eu estou tentando", concluiu mentalmente. O mais velho liberava um riso nasalado retirando a arma do coldre, mas ao ver da assassina, era pior do que uma simples arma. Era uma arma de choque. O aparelho atingia a mulher acima do seio esquerdo, seu corpo inteiro parecia entrar em colapso com a eletricidade fritando seus nervos. Nem quando foi ao chão ele parou, dando mais alguns segundos daquela "tortura" até desligar, juntando novamente o fio à arma.

E Pietra? Encolhida no chão, de excruciantes grunhidos para uma crescente risada. Não, gargalhada. A mulher ria de perder o ar, rolando para o lado assim conseguindo se deitar de abdômen para cima, a expressão tão leve como se estivesse deitada na grama mais macia assistindo ao céu mais azul, não no chão frio olhando o teto rachado.

– Ouchie! Essa foi boa, Major. – Virando o rosto na direção do militar, a eslovaca abria um vasto sorriso, a falsa ingenuidade irritava até o último nervo daquele homem, que se retirava daquele lugar em passos brutos. E como previsto, seus capangas entraram. Traziam cordas e por último... Um barril? Era inegável, estava intrigada. Isto, até o grande mistério ser revelado assim que sua tampa foi tirada. –... Vocês tem treinamento militar e /isso/ é o melhor que conseguem? Por favor.

• Seis horas depois. •

De joelhos, a assassina era puxada pelos cabelos, engasgando-se com o próprio fôlego assim que sua cabeça imergia da gélida água, seus pulmões pareciam estar em chamas, uma sensação que apenas piorava a cada momento. A mulher tinha segundos para conseguir recuperar o fôlego, o que muitas vezes, ou melhor, todas as vezes, não era nem perto do suficiente.

– Nome.

– ... Bond. James Bond.

E com um último sorriso, a Kovac era novamente afogada, remexendo-se como conseguia para tentar se soltar apesar e saber que todos os seus esforços eram inúteis, tinha os braços atados contra o próprio corpo assim como as pernas, o resto de força que tinha esvaindo cada vez que era mergulhada, por sete minutos, oito, nove...

Foram mais incontáveis horas daquilo até repentinamente deixarem aquela sala, sem ao menos um nome. Tão acostumada e preparada com o previsível sofrimento, Pietra realmente não fazia idéia do que lhe aguardava, a única coisa que poderia ser pior do que qualquer tortura física.

Iria viajar pelos lugares mais isolados de sua mente, memórias trancafiadas às sete chaves. Mas esse não era o problema. No fim daquele jogo doentio, a verdadeira tortura viria de si mesma.


	22. No Thoughts, No Prayers, Can Bring Back What's No Longer There.

Cinco dias. Era o tempo que havia se passado, mas para Pietra, podiam ter sido cinco anos, essa era a impressão que tinha. Ao menos, já sabia onde estava. Ou achava. Sobreviver guerras individuais era algo difícil, depois de tantas, parece impossível continuar. Mas quando todas as guerras ressurgem ao mesmo tempo? Elas te engolem. E em cinco dias, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Não havia dormido desde que chegou. Toda vez que estava prestes a cair no sono, um som excruciante ecoava pela pequena sala, a dor aguda em seus tímpanos já era o suficiente para tentar se manter acordada. E esse, foi apenas o primeiro passo. Todos os dias, tinha sua sessão de afogamento, apesar de já terem concluído que aquilo estava longe de ser o suficiente. Apelavam para algo que a mulher não tinha controle. 

Despida e sem forças, Kovac era regularmente exposta ao frio, ao calor, tratamento de choque, às agressões e a tudo que inseriam pelo catéter em seu pescoço. Inicialmente, eram apenas nutrientes, deduzia. Mas depois, começou a duvidar do que estavam lhe dando. Depois de tudo que passou, tudo que conseguiu carregar, nunca imaginou que lhe quebrariam em tão pouco tempo. Até onde era invencível? Até quando ia lutar contra a maldita natureza humana, os limites de seu corpo e de sua mente?

Cinco dias privada de sono. Jogos mentais constantes, ameaças e punições. Choque, era a favorita deles. Mas no terceiro dia em que esteve ali, foi quando os fantasmas de seu passado começaram a lhe atormentar. Quieta em seu canto, a mulher saía de seu transe ao ouvir passos. Passos /próximos/. Como entraram ali sem que visse? Essa era a pergunta errada. Ao erguer o olhar, a respiração da morena falhava, seu corpo arrepiava-se com violência ao se deparar com a familiar silhueta, já balançando a cabeça veemente enquanto tentava se afastar.

– Não, isso não é real. Você está morto, eu te matei. – Escondendo o rosto contra os joelhos, a Kovac respirava fundo, mas aquela sensação não poderia ser mais real. Como poderia dizer que não era a sua mente pregando peças? Sabia que era, mas... Até que ponto aguentaria.

– Será, pequena Pietra? Estou aqui, afinal de contas. – Dimitri dizia ao se aproximar, puxando os cabelos da assassina com sutileza para que fosse fitado. O que seu padrasto estava fazendo ali? Novamente... Pergunta errada. – Você achou que esse jogo doentio acabaria ali, mas cada um de nós vive no fundo de sua mente. E você, meu bem, é uma psicopata. E sabe o que dizem de psicopatas, não? Eles andam na sua frente, ao seu lado, eles caminham pelos lugares de sua mente que você tem medo demais para ir. Quem diria que sua fosse tão fodida. E ainda tem pessoas perto de você, isso significa que elas claramente não sabem o que se passa por aqui, sua vadiazinha de merda.

– Vai embora! – Sozinha ou não, Pietra gritava com todas as suas forças, se debatia, tampava os ouvidos como se aquela voz que a assombrou por tantos anos realmente estivesse fora de sua cabeça. Ingênua.

– Nunca confie em um sobrevivente até descobrir o que ele fez para sobreviver, por isso nunca contou de seu passado para ninguém. – Por mais que a voz da eslovaca fosse predominante, por mais que seu grito fosse ensurdecedor, aquela voz era ainda mais alta. – E quando descobrirem... Vão todos embora. Até seus garotos. Assim que eles souberem a verdade, eles não irão sentir nada além de nojo da puta que a mãe deles era. Me diga, Pietra... O que ainda está fazendo viva?

Aquela era a pergunta certa. Aquela mesma voz agora era incoerente, era um riso alto, era simplesmente degradante enquanto misturava-se aos próprios gritos. A mulher levantava-se com pressa, olhava ao redor atrás de uma saída, as unhas se arrastavam pelas paredes enquanto as arranhava de forma quase inconsciente, e assim que as unhas acabavam, a ponta de seus dedos se tornavam sua nova ferramenta. Aos poucos linhas de sangue cobriam boa parte das paredes enquanto suas mãos já se encontravam enluvadas daquele líquido carmesim, seus dedos em carne viva eram o menor dos incômodos naquele momento. À beira de um colapso, tudo simplesmente parou. O silêncio que se seguiu machucava os ouvidos da assassina, que aos poucos, parecia retornar à realidade. Ou melhor... Para uma realidade.

• Dois dias depois. •

Se o primeiro episódio havia sido ruim, Pietra agora poderia rir da própria desgraça. Não tinha ao menos um segundo de paz, tinha que conviver com o monstro que todo dia lutava para fugir de sua gaiola, aquela sala parecia menor a cada segundo, era como um... Caixão. A risada da mulher, era desesperadora, falava sozinha, ou com alguém, o que equivalia a mesma coisa. Mas estar ali dentro, lhe fazia perder cada vez mais sentidos. Não sabia que já não conseguia mais discernir uma alucinação da realidade, tudo o que acontecia, parecia em vão. As visitas que recebia pareciam demorar mais para acontecer, e tudo o que acontecia parecia irrelevante. Na verdade, era até melhor do que estar completamente sozinha.

Não, não sozinha. Com si mesma.

Mas aquele dia, iria ainda mais fundo em sua mente. Encolhida em um canto, ainda não encostada na parede, a assassina movia-se para frente e para trás como se estivesse se ninando, murmurando agoniados pedidos para qualquer força universal a tirar dali, e assim que parava, ria baixinho indignada com a própria fantasia, a mais acreditada por todos. "Vai ficar tudo bem". 

E como se não fosse o suficiente, já não estava mais sozinha. Uma respiração pesada preenchia aquele lugar, o súbito cheiro de sangue quente enchia suas narinas enquanto levantava o rosto, sem que ao menos notasse, banhado em lágrimas. A visão podia ser comparada à uma lança atravessando seu peito, soluços intercalados por engasgos enquanto se aproximava, praticamente rastejando.

Mais uma vez, sua irmã morria em seus braços. Sua face pálida, seus olhos verdes pareciam despir a alma de Pietra, como se tivesse uma lá dentro. A mulher ninava o pequeno corpo, e de repente, tinha dezesseis anos de novo.

– Por que? – Johanna sussurrava, a voz trêmula que por tantos anos, havia sido um sinal para que a Kovac não perdesse a cabeça. Ali, era o gatilho puxado para exatamente aquilo acontecer. – Por que deixou isso acontecer?

– Eu não... – –

– Eu não quero suas desculpas. Você prometeu. – A serenidade de Johanna deixava sua face para dar espaço ao que parecia ser raiva, angústia... Decepção. – Mas não foi só comigo. Você perdeu um, dois... E vai perder os outros.

Kovac sabia exatamente do que ela falava.

O corpo de sua irmã mais uma vez, falecia em seus braços. O choro de Pietra já não emitia mais som, a mulher engasgava-se nos soluços enquanto apertava o pequeno corpo da menina, seu corpo que se moldava em seus braços até, de repente, se moldar em outra pessoa. Ou melhor, outras. Não era sua irmã. Eram os filhos que perdeu pela violência que a criou. A assassina segurava o corpo sem vida de seus bebês nos braços, e foi nesse momento, que se via sem volta. 

E em um piscar de olhos, novamente estava sozinha. Não tinha Johanna em seus braços, não tinha as crianças em seu colo. Mas a sensação era real, o arrepio violento era visível em cada centímetro de sua pele, a idéia de perder a maior preciosidade de sua vida mais uma vez havia deixado de ser apenas uma memória, havia se tornado uma realidade nova e degradante. Pietra ao menos tinha forças para voltar para seu canto, seu corpo caía para o lado, e do jeito que caía, ficava. Lágrimas encharcavam o rosto da assassina, seu choro não cessava e seu desespero não diminuía enquanto agora conseguia pensar em apenas uma coisa, a única coisa que fazia sentido em meio à sua dor :

Estava sozinha. Não viriam por ela. Agora... 

... Agora precisava encontrar uma forma de acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.


	23. The Art of Subconscious Illusion.

• 19h33 – Modrý Kameň, Eslováquia. •

De volta à fortaleza de Modrý Kameň, não havia um segundo sequer que era perdido durante a busca pela líder. Axel Radovan liderava a busca, passava as noites em claro juntando cada peça que tinham. "Para onde teriam à leva-do?" era a pergunta final. Já sabiam quem foi, mas esse era mais um dos problemas que teriam que resolver no silêncio, afinal, eles tinham tudo em suas mãos, menos a lei e a simpatia da sociedade, muito menos do governo. Dia e noite, recebiam ligações dos outros quartéis espalhados pelo país com as informações que tinham, até conseguirem a pista que levariam até seu objetivo.

Na sala de conferência, os irmãos Radovan e Arcadia discutiam o que tinha de ser feito, ou como seria feito. Haviam rastreado os soldados de Joch por todo o país, e realmente, o maldito havia feito um bom trabalho em esconder Pietra. Mas não bom o suficiente. Nem em base militar, nem em bunkers, nem galpões. Ela estava em uma suposta clínica psiquiatra. O mundo podia não saber, o governo podia ignorar, mas aquele lugar era a melhor representação de um hospício de filmes de terror. Métodos arcaicos, médicos carcereiros... Território militar.

– Sabemos como isso funciona. Pietra nunca cederia, ela deve estar sendo usada de experimento. – Ace dizia como se fosse óbvio, a tensão na voz de cada um ali dentro era no mínimo, assombrosa.

– Tratamento de choque, em sua maioria, mas não podemos deixar de considerar remédios. Vocês não podem se esquecer, ela está sobrevivendo. – Arcadia comentava, a médica séria como nunca antes visto. – Se vocês forem, ela pode ter uma reação... Desagradável. E se não for, ela pode achar que é mais uma pessoa para a tortura. Então ela pode literalmente surtar. Achar que vocês foram pegos, pode achar que vocês são uma alucinação, que a traíram e ela tentar algo, nós não sabemos com o que estamos lidando.

– Se nós entrarmos... – Axel murmurava, e como um ponto de luz em uma interminável escuridão, o assassino tinha uma idéia, afastando-se da mesa caminhando de costas enquanto fitava os outros, rumando em direção à porta. E por sua expressão, parecia algo que daria certo. – Juntem a equipe. Acho que sei a pessoa certa para entrar lá.

• 22h07 – Košice, Eslováquia. •

Agora, era se mover rápido. Àquela altura do campeonato, os assassinos não poderiam ligar menos para qualquer consequência, era uma corrida contra o tempo e eles sabiam. E poucas horas, o lugar já estava cercado. Era terreno alto, uma parte afastada da cidade e cercado de guardas. Um ponto negativo para o trabalho. Mas como toda estrutura antiga, havia outra entrada. A principal? Apenas uma distração.

O primeiro gatilho puxado, uma guerra oficialmente iniciada. Joch, no andar subterrâneo assistindo a mulher, tinha sua atenção chamada pela sirene disparada no local, alguns guardas do próprio batalhão correndo ao seu encontro para lhe alertar do ocorrido, sendo novamente deixado, mas dessa vez, com dois guardas para sua proteção...

... O que igualava à nada.

Pelos túneis subterrâneos, os homens avançavam com pressa, Axel na frente e Ace no fundo, não podiam arriscar perder a pessoa que levavam para buscá-la, qualquer precaução era pouca. Chegar lá, não era o problema. Sair dali seria. Assim que chegaram, já se viam no andar certo, afinal, o lugar não era tão grande quanto parecia, mas ainda tinham que fazer uma busca. Bem... Os três ali parados no corredor eram completamente ignorados pelos enfermeiros que corriam, seguindo pela direção contrária, e como o esperado, haviam alcançado seu destino. Os Radovan avançavam na frente, naquela situação, a mira dos assassinos não podia ser mais impecável, uma fração de segundo para os dois guardas caírem sem vida.

Alarmes. Tiros. Passos. Gritos.

Até onde haviam pensado aquilo? Não importava, não mais. Ace chutava a porta, tendo a primeira vista de Joch, sozinho ali dentro. Palavras pareciam não ser necessárias quando os outros dois assassinos entravam. O Major ajoelhava-se com as mãos na cabeça, a ira era visível em seu rosto, assim como a derrota. Havia pensado em alcançar sua arma, mas sabia melhor. Ele poderia matar um, morreria, e toda a sua família seria assassinada. Era louco, não burro.

– Anton, agora é com você. – Axel comentava sem desviar o olhar de Joch, apontando para a porta com um gesto de cabeça.

Anton Drahzan, mercenário, sem filiação, impiedoso... A única pessoa viva do passado de Pietra. Eram jovens quando se separaram, havia crescido na residência daquela mulher, entre corridas com cavalinhos de pau, cigarros no quintal de trás e o fim, os dois tiros em seu peito. Havia a levado para a Áustria, deixado claro seu desejo para que tivesse uma nova vida e, desde então, nunca mais ouviu-se falar de Pietra Kovac. Até ela assumir o poder. Depois de tudo, ele não voltaria para a Eslováquia, mas também tinha seus contatos lá dentro. Colegas de outros trabalhos, poderia dizer. Entrou em contato com Radovan logo depois, apenas para confirmar o feito. "Nos conhecemos, apesar de não termos contato", e nada mais foi perguntado até então.

Drahzan adentrava a sala com lentidão, fechando a porta atrás de si para evitar qualquer um de entrar. A mulher falava sozinha em seu canto, sua pele estava suja, suas mãos em carne viva, seus ossos claramente visíveis por todo seu corpo. Ao notar a nova presença, o olhar de Kovac se erguia, rapidamente se encolhendo como se isso fosse evitar mais uma tortura. Mas quanto mais olhava, mais confusa ficava, já havia o visto antes. O moreno nada disse, apenas se abaixava ainda longe dela, lançando um doce sorriso à mulher que, logo após ele se pronunciar, finalmente reconhecia seu melhor amigo de infância.

– Qual é, Pips... Não vai cumprimentar seu cavaleiro prateado? – Como se aproximasse de um animal arisco, Anton se movia com lentidão para perto da mulher, que ainda mantinha-se em silêncio, receosa do que acontecia. Era só mais um alucinação, não? E Drahzan notou isso assim que seus olhos se encontraram, e a matemática a partir daí, foi simples. – Lembra de quando brincávamos na rua? Aquele seu cachorro pulguento correndo atrás de nós... Ou quando sua mãe fazia biscoitos, e nos ensinava também. Lembre dos bons tempos, Pietra.

– Eles foram só... Uma ilusão. – A Kovac respondia em um sussurro, novamente desviando o olhar exatamente por não saber discernir se aquilo era de fato, verdade. Anton aproveitava a brecha para cobrir o franzino corpo com o sobretudo que trajava, os braços a rodeando com firmeza apesar da tentativa de afastamento e enfim, se levantou, ajeitando-a em seus braços, seus murmúrios denunciando que ela ainda delirava.

– Abra os olhos, guria. Você me viu com dezesseis anos, e nunca mais. Ainda pareço ter dezesseis anos? – Enquanto conversava com a mulher, Drahzan saía da pequena sala, se limitando a fazer um gesto de cabeça para os irmãos Radovan sem desviar a atenção da morena, já que aparentemente a atenção havia se tornado recíproca assim que Pietra lhe tocou o rosto, o mais sutil dos toques, como se seus dedos fossem desmanchar a qualquer momento, arrancando um sorriso complacente do mercenário. – Essa é minha garota.

Todo o tempo que se passou ali dentro, parecia ter sido o suficiente para uma chacina do lado de fora. Cadáveres de recrutas espalhados pelo campo do local, nenhuma vida tirada dos assassinos. Outros militares foram espertos, se renderam e, mesmo contra suas vontades, se viram obrigados a cavar as covas dos colegas, assim como as próprias sem ao menos saber. Agora sim o trabalho estava terminado.

Os carros estavam prontos para partir, na frente dois sedans negros, no meio ia o furgão para que Arcadia pudesse já tratar a mulher no caminho, e atrás mais três carros, apenas por precaução.

A líder podia ter sido resgata, seu corpo poderia estar seguro, mas... Até onde sua mente havia se perdido?


	24. Destroy Rebuild Until God Shows.

Um dia se passado desde de sua volta. Pietra, na verdade, ainda se lembrava do que havia acontecido no dia anterior, já que havia sido colocada sob calmantes necessariamente fortes enquanto era examinada pela médica. Após isso, um bom banho e uma pequena refeição, mais uma vez, havia sido induzida à dormir através de remédios, já que sozinha não conseguia de forma alguma, por mais exausta que estivesse.

Mesmo com o retorno da líder, as discussões não acabavam. Chegaram ao "e agora?", todas as possibilidades que haviam imaginado eram excluídas ao ver o estado daquela mulher. Arcadia tinha o relatório dos exames em mão, analisando-o com cautela enquanto os rapazes discutiam o que acontecia agora.

– Ela não sabe o que é real e o que é alucinação. Sabe o que isso a torna, não? – Axel dizia para o irmão, que ao menos terminava e logo era respondido.

– Isso a torna perigosa.

– Não. Isso a torna amedrontada. O único momento que ela se acalmou no meio daquilo tudo, foi ao ver os garotos. Ela é mãe agora, e mesmo que adotados, seu único objetivo é manter a prole segura e saudável.

– Uh, rapazes... – Chamando a atenção para si, a médica deixava as folhas na mesa para que pudessem ser também analisadas, coçando a garganta antes de continuar. – No sangue dela falta alpenas algumas vitaminas, mas existem rastros de mescalina e dietilamida do ácido lisérgico, como se ela estivesse sendo diariamente dosada.

– Peiote e LSD? Bem, as alucinações já foram explicadas. Mas isso não explica porque ela ainda está tentando matar todos nós. – Ace comentava com ironia, recebendo um tapa em sua cabeça de seu irmão mais velho, ordenando silêncio.

– Não apenas isso. Algo serviu de gatilho. Os dedos dela estão em carne viva, ela estava tentando fugir, provavelmente das alucinações. Pode ter sido algo implantado, ou ela pode ter revivido alguma dor. Não posso dizer, ninguém aqui tem o histórico dela.

– Gato miado bateu na porta e ficou. Verdade, ninguém sabe nada sobre ela. – Amon comentava com certa curiosidade, dando de ombros ao não chegar em conclusão alguma. – Até onde sabemos, ela está oficialmente louca. Perdeu a cabe– –

Interrompido pela porta bruscamente se abrindo, todas as cabeças se viravam para a nova silhueta, que pelo sorriso que carregava, havia ouvido toda a conversa até então.

– Se vocês soubessem pelo quê essa garota passou, saberiam que ela já perdeu a cabeça há muuuuito tempo. – Anton dizia com simplicidade, sentando-se com desleixo em uma das cadeiras mais afastadas. – No caminho, ouvi o que ela dizia. Não cabe à mim dizer o que aconteceu, mas tudo o que eu digo, é para não tratarem ela como doente. Experiência própria. Ela só tem que prender alguns monstros que escaparam. Posso ajudar se quiserem, mas... Mas não esperem que a pessoa que vocês conheciam antes disso volte. Ela abaixou uma muralha, mas quando se recuperar, vai ter três erguidas.

– E como pretende fazer isso? – O tom rude de Axel era acidental, o que realmente procurava demonstrar, era a sua preocupação.

– Deixem comigo. – Do bolso esquerdo, Anton retirava um pequeno saco plástico com... Baseados?

– Ela já está drogada e você ainda quer dar maconha pra ela?

– Primeiro, que isso não é alucinógeno. Segundo, está misturado com clonazepam. Acredito que só a erva não irá fazer muito efeito. A dose é pequena, e vai ser só uma vez, mas essa é a única abertura que preciso. – Sem mais delongas, o moreno se levantava, novamente guardando a pequena embalagem dentro do bolso. – Em quanto tempo tudo isso sai do sistema dela?

– Eu daria cinco, seis dias. – Arcadia respondia, incerta do motivo da pergunta. O objetivo não era /ter/ aquilo no organismo dela?

– Ótimo, assim ela conseguir comer sozinha e dormir sem tanto remédio, as coisas vão começar a melhorar. Mas enquanto isso... – Anton falava enquanto caminhava em direção à saída, olhando por cima do ombro uma última vez para terminar de falar. – ... Não deixem o império cair.

Novamente sozinhos, o silêncio prevalecia por minutos que se arrastavam, ninguém ousava ir contra, mesmo que não estivessem completamente convencidos. Podiam não saber sobre a vida da Kovac, mas a conheciam naquele momento. Conheciam seu gênio, sua persistência e seus julgamentos. Agora? Só tinham à se preparar para a tempestade que estava por vir.


	25. Three Days to Kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( DISCLAIMER : Este capítulo foi escrito pelu maravilhose @ assim como alguns outros capítulos que estão por vir ♡)

• Chiver's point of view. •

"É isto, este é o trabalho. Você tem três dias para matar."

Aquele era o primeiro trabalho grande que já deram a Chiver. Por um lado ele ficava satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter conseguido chegar ao nível de Pietra confiar e acreditar nele para fazer aquilo sozinho, mas por outro ele estava com medo. Se cometesse o mínimo dos erros naquela operação as consequências seriam mais do que graves.

Ele precisava analisar todas as possibilidades que tinha e tentar no mínimo fazer uma previsão aproximada dos acontecimentos dos próximos dias.

Primeiro ele precisava conhecer o lugar onde tudo aconteceria: o hotel. Saber rotas de fuga, lugares para se esconder e como tudo funcionava lá dentro. 

Essa parte foi simples: ele usou parte do dinheiro que Pietra lhe dera para reservar um quarto, como ela tinha sugerido. Outra parte ele usou para alugar uma van com um conhecido, que usaria para transportar os corpos quando terminasse tudo. Dois dias antes dos homens chegarem, Chiver já estava no quarto alugado preparando seu plano e estudando os dados que havia conseguido com Amon. 

De acordo com as informações, o fornecedor estaria em Bratislava para uma reunião com seus contadores, dado que aparentemente ele perdeu não só Modrý Kameň como compradores, mas várias outras facções. Ele pensou em aproveitar a reunião para matar os sete homens de uma vez, porém iria chamar muita atenção e ele teria que lidar com os seguranças, se é que tinham seguranças. Lhe restava esperar que o encontro acabasse para eliminar cada um individualmente, e foi isso o que fez.

O rapaz descobriu que quatro de seus alvos, o fornecedor incluído, tinham ficado nos quartos após o fim da reunião e os outros três tinham ido para o bar do hotel. Ele neutralizaria primeiro os três contadores nos quartos, depois os que estavam no bar e por fim o fornecedor. Matar os três primeiros foi simples: ele entrou em seus quartos se passando por um funcionário e os abateu em poucos segundos quebrando seus pescoços. Como o jovem já havia pensado em tudo previamente, ele jogou os três em um carrinho que as camareiras do local usavam para transportar a roupa suja. As câmeras do corredor não eram uma preocupação para ele pois elas estariam captando apenas um funcionário fazendo seu trabalho. Ele escondeu o carrinho em seu quarto e se preparou para continuar sua missão. 

Chiver verificou suas armas mais uma vez para se assegurar que estavam escondidas dentro do terno e se olhou no espelho uma última vez antes de sair. Quando chegou no andar, ele rapidamente sondou o lugar a procura dos homens. Dois estavam no balcão e um fumava na área externa. Após analisar as possibilidades que tinha, o rapaz se dirigiu ao balcão e se sentou do lado de um dos homens. O outro estava em um lugar mais afastado, ocupado conversando com uma mulher desconhecida. 

Chiver pediu uma Guinness ao barman e enquanto esperava sua bebida, tirou uma pequena cápsula do bolso do paletó. Ali dentro tinha um veneno que ele havia conseguido com Arcadia antes de sair de Modrý. Este começava a agir assim que a pessoa o tomasse, porém o efeito real começava dentro de quarenta minutos. O jovem esperava que após tomar o veneno o homem fosse para o quarto, o que daria tempo para Chiver abater os outros e depois finalizá-lo.

O jovem assassino pagou a bebida após recebê-la e se virou de lado, como se estivesse observando as outras pessoas que estavam ali, mas na realidade estava verificando os outros dois alvos. Eventualmente o homem ao seu lado também se virou, dando a chance que Chiver precisava para despejar o veneno em seu copo. O rapaz voltou a atenção para sua cerveja e esperou o homem terminar sua bebida logo em seguida. Agora ele precisava cuidar dos outros dois restantes.

Como se sabendo o que deveria fazer, o outro contador que estava mais afastado no bar se levantou e o jovem percebeu que ele se dirigia ao banheiro. Deixando se passar alguns segundos, ele também se levantou e seguiu para o mesmo lugar. Enquanto estava a caminho, ele tirou do bolso, juntamente com um cabo de fibra, duas luvas pretas e as vestiu discretamente. Aquele jeito de matar era novo para Chiver, que sempre preferia usar a pistola e o confronto direto, mas aquele era um tipo de missão em que ele precisava agir como um fantasma.

Ele entrou no banheiro e notou que por sorte estava vazio a não se por seu alvo, que estava em um compartimento privado. O rapaz se escondeu em outro compartimento e esperou, até que ele enfim saiu e se dirigiu para a pia. Fazendo como o homem, Chiver também saiu de seu compartimento e se dirigiu para a pia. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, ele passou o cabo de fibra por cima da cabeça do homem e o envolveu em seu pescoço, o estrangulando. Na tentativa de se soltar, o homem se debateu e empurrou o rosto de Chiver, que por sua vez segurou o cabo com mais firmeza. Demorou poucos segundos até que o corpo ficasse sem vida nos braços do jovem assassino. Ele guardou o cabo de fibra no bolso e saiu do banheiro para verificar o corredor. Estava vazio. Agora ele só precisava esconder o cadáver antes que alguém chegasse e então cuidar dos dois alvos remanescentes.


	26. Blood Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( DISCLAIMER : Este capítulo foi escrito pelu maravilhose @ assim como alguns outros capítulos que estão por vir ♡)

• Chiver's point of view. •

Da próxima vez que fosse mandado em alguma missão como aquela em que corpos não deveriam ser encontrados, Chiver pensaria em lugares mais práticos para esconder os cadáveres do que carrinhos de roupa suja ou latas de lixo. Mas para ser sua primeira vez até que ele estava se saindo bem. O homem que matou no banheiro se encontrava em uma caçamba de lixo na área de serviço mais próxima que ele conseguiu encontrar. Teria que voltar para buscá-lo depois. Agora ele precisava cuidar do homem no balcão, se é que ele ainda estava lá, do envenenado e do seu alvo principal.

O rapaz fez o caminho contrário ao qual fez quando escondeu o primeiro corpo, voltando para o salão onde se encontrava o bar. O número de pessoas tinha reduzido, mas uma boa quantidade de homens e mulheres de negócios ainda se aglomeravam em pequenos grupos. Chiver procurou rapidamente pelo próximo contador, o identificando a tempo antes que ele saísse de vista. Ótimo, ele também estava deixando o salão. Era mais fácil abatê-los quando estavam isolados.

O assassino cruzou o salão normalmente, mas ainda mantendo os olhos nas costas do homem enquanto este chegava na metade do corredor em que estava. Quando ele virou para a esquerda, o eslovaco acelerou o passo, agora também no corredor. Virando à esquerda, o passo rápido se transformou em uma corrida, como se ele estivesse atrasado para algo.

— Espera! — Chiver levantou a mão e sorriu para o homem que estava prestes a fechar a porta do elevador. Ele estava sozinho. — O do outro corredor ia demorar a descer. Obrigado.

— Sem problema. — O alvo acenou com a cabeça e chegou mais para o lado para que Chiver entrasse no elevador também. — Qual andar?

— Décimo. — Indo para o fundo do pequeno espaço, o jovem tirou o cabo de fibra do bolso discretamente e segurou atrás das costas. Ele olhou pro alto procurando por câmeras e felizmente não tinha nenhuma. Aparentemente o Crowne Plaza confiava cegamente em seus hóspedes. 

— Também é o meu. — O homem apertou o botão com o número 10 e olhou para a frente.

Chiver agiu assim que as portas se fecharam. Como fez com o outro, ele passou os braços por cima da cabeça do homem e antes que ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo, o cabo de fibra já se apertava em volta de seu pescoço.

Dez minutos depois o corpo já se encontrava no carrinho em seu quarto junto com os outros três. Antes de seguir para o fornecedor, ele invadiu sorrateiramente o quarto do último contador, que também ficava no mesmo andar que o seu. Como previsto, o cara jazia sem vida no chão do banheiro. O veneno que Arcadia lhe dera era mesmo bom, ele teria que agradecê-la depois.

Mais um corpo para o carrinho.

De volta ao corredor, Chiver seguiu para a esquerda, onde o quarto do fornecedor ficava. Antes de seguir para a última porta do corredor, ele rapidamente verificou os arredores para se certificar de que não tinha nenhum segurança ou alguém que poderia lhe causar algum imprevisto. Para sua sorte estava tudo vazio. Parece que os deuses estavam lhe favorecendo.

Tinha dois jeitos de entrar nos quartos: com o cartão magnético, ou do jeito que Chiver preferia mais, arrombando manualmente a fechadura. Ele se ajoelhou em frente a porta e tirou as ferramentas de arrombamento do bolso interno do paletó. O "click" da tranca se abrindo foi a melhor coisa que ele tinha ouvido naquele dia.

O rapaz abriu a porta lentamente, fazendo atenção aos sons que vinham de dentro do cômodo. De início o silêncio predominava, mas prestando mais atenção um barulho baixo de chuveiro vinha de algum lugar do quarto. Ele duvidava que tivesse mais alguém ali, então sem muita cerimônia entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Chiver se moveu silenciosamente até a mesa no canto do quarto onde alguns papéis e pilhas de dinheiro estavam organizados sobre a superfície. Talvez aqueles fossem úteis para Pietra, ele deveria se lembrar de levá-los depois que terminasse.

O som do chuveiro cessou. O rapaz rapidamente entrou no closet, o lugar mais fácil para ele se esconder, e esperou. 

Minutos se passaram e Chiver abriu um pouco a porta para observar o lado de fora. O homem estava curvado sobre a mesa mexendo nos papéis e falando ao telefone. Aquele era um bom momento para o jovem eslovaco abatê-lo. Lentamente ele abriu a porta e saiu de seu esconderijo improvisado, andando com cuidado sobre o carpete. Quando chegou perto o suficiente ele empurrou a nuca do homem com força e o fez bater o rosto na mesa de madeira. O impacto foi forte o suficiente para quebrar o nariz do homem e fazer sangue jorrar sobre as notas de dinheiro.

— Mas que porr... — Ele tentou resmungar contra a mesa. Chiver puxou o homem para cima e o empurrou de novo, repetindo o processo alguma vezes até o homem cair desacordado no chão. A mesa estava coberta de sangue e alguns dentes que haviam se quebrado. Se abaixando ao lado do corpo, Chiver segurou o rosto ensanguentado do homem e o girou para o lado abruptamente até ouvir o "crack" familiar de osso se partindo.

\-----------

Já era madrugada quando Chiver estava no caminho de volta a Modrý Kameň. Transportar os cadáveres pelo hotel até a van que havia alugado tinha sido mais difícil do que ele imaginava, e enterrar os sete corpos tinha sido mais complicado ainda. Ele tinha escolhido um lugar no bosque que circundava a auto estrada que saía de Bratislava e seguia para o norte do país. 

A ideia de queimar os corpos tinha passado pela mente do jovem assassino, mas uma fogueira no meio das árvores mesmo sendo madrugada chamaria certa atenção. Então só lhe restava enterrá-los. O mais chato de tudo foi passar duas horas cavando um buraco fundo o suficiente e praticamente no escuro, mas no final ele tinha conseguido e os bastardos agora virariam comida de inseto.

Apesar de estar exausto, Chiver ainda estava conseguindo se manter focado na estrada e nos pouquíssimos carros que passavam por ele indo na direção contrária. O objetivo dele era fazer uma parada em Nitra para passar a noite, mas ainda faltava muita estrada para percorrer, então ele pararia na próxima cidade, Sladkovičovo. Mas Chiver não sabia que poucos minutos depois de ter feito aquela mudança de planos ele estaria preso no banco da van após capotar na rodovia.


	27. Sticks and Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( DISCLAIMER : Este capítulo foi escrito pelu maravilhose @ assim como alguns outros capítulos que estão por vir.)

• Chiver's point of view. •

No sonho Chiver estava dirigindo. Em um segundo a estrada estava vazia, somente ele seguindo para o leste em direção à fortaleza de Modrý Kameň, mas no momento seguinte dois carros o perseguiam. Ele não fazia ideia de quem eram ou o que queriam, mas tinha certeza que não era nada bom. O jovem eslovaco pisou no acelerador, ultrapassando o limite de velocidade permitido. Ele olhou para trás para ver se reconhecia o motorista de um dos veículos, mas quando se virou, Chiver não pode ver o outro carro que vinha em sua direção.

Chiver não sabia exatamente o quê o tinha feito despertar: os vários pontos de dor que sentia no corpo inteiro, a dormência quase dolorosa nos braços ou as vozes desconhecidas. Conforme recobrava consciência ele percebia que o acidente de carro não era apenas um sonho. Ele tinha mesmo capotado na rodovia tentando desviar de um carro que vinha na contramão a toda velocidade pra cima dele, além dos carros que o perseguiam, mas fora isso ele não conseguia se lembrar de mais nada, sua mente era um completo limbo.

O rapaz tentou se concentrar nas vozes e no que elas diziam enquanto ia focando os pensamentos, mas ele não conseguia distinguir as palavras com clareza, mesmo tendo certeza que falavam em eslovaco. Estava muito atordoado e distraído pelas dores para entender tudo, mas conseguiu ouvir uma das pessoas dizer o nome de Pietra.

A primeira coisa que viu ao abrir os olhos foi o chão abaixo de si e as próprias roupas. Ou o que havia sobrado delas. Sua camisa tinha desaparecido e sua calça jeans estava cortada, tendo sido transformada em uma bermuda esfarrapada acima do joelho e manchada de sangue em alguns lugares.

Ele levantou a cabeça lentamente e olhou para os lados, vendo que seus braços estavam imobilizados por correntes presas ao teto. Então era por isso que estavam dormentes...

Vários cortes, por sorte não muito profundos, e arranhões marcavam sua pele e seu rosto, que ardia em vários pontos. O que ele presumiu ser sangue grudava um pouco de cabelo no lado esquerdo de seu rosto. Sua cabeça latejava como se estivessem soltando fogos dentro de seu crânio. Ele achava que talvez tivesse batido a cabeça na hora do acidente. Ainda listando todas as dores que sentia e machucados que via, o rapaz chegou a conclusão de que não havia quebrado nada, só talvez torcido um dos tornozelos.

— Ele acordou. — Uma mulher, dona de uma das vozes que ele ouvira, se aproximou dele, interrompendo seus pensamentos. — Avisa que vamos começar. — Um dos dois homens que formavam o trio com a mulher saiu da sala. A estranha se aproximou mais, ficando a poucos metros de distância do rapaz, fazendo com que ele pudesse ver melhor seu rosto. Não era alguém que ele lembrava já ter visto antes. — Que bom que finalmente acordou, Chiver. Eu estava começando a ficar impaciente com a demora.

— Não faz meu estilo ser... o refém modelo. — A voz de Chiver estava baixa e saía com dificuldade, e ao falar ele percebeu que sua garganta queimava. Era como se ele tivesse engolido uma boa quantidade de água do mar e areia.

A mulher deu apenas um sorriso divertido como resposta e se dirigiu até um objeto que estava posicionado mais à esquerda de onde Chiver estava praticamente pendurado. Agora com os olhos mais acostumados à luz do lugar e a mente começando a clarear um pouco, ele olhou melhor ao redor, se familiarizando com a sala que estava.

Apesar das luzes brancas que iluminavam todo o recinto, a sala ainda tinha um aspecto escuro e sujo, quase claustrofóbico, apesar de ser relativamente grande. Na parede ao norte de Chiver tinha uma porta de ferro, que não aparentava ser muito pesada, trancada por algum dispositivo eletrônico, como indicava o pequeno teclado de números preso na parede do lado da mesma.  
Mudando seu foco de atenção para o outro homem, o rapaz notou que ele usava uma espécie de avental preto, assim como luvas e botas de borracha da mesma cor. Ao lado do homem tinha uma mesa simples de ferro com sua superfície toda ocupada por várias ferramentas de diferentes tipos, desde serrotes de vários tamanhos a até mesmo uma furadeira. No mesmo instante em que viu a mesa, Chiver sabia o que estava para acontecer e um breve riso baixo saiu por seus lábios. 

— Achou alguma coisa engraçada? — A mulher perguntou e o rapaz a olhou novamente. Ele percebeu que o objeto que tinha feito ela ir até ali era uma câmera, que estava em cima de um tripé comum, virada na direção dele e que a luz vermelha piscando indicava que estava gravando. A estranha voltou para sua posição inicial na frente de Chiver.

— Na verdade sim. — Ele levantou mais a cabeça e a balançou para tirar as mechas soltas de cabelo que caiam em seu rosto, ignorando as pontadas de dor em seu pescoço. — Aparentemente vocês me conhecem, então devem saber que fui treinado pra caso situações como essa aconteçam. — Ele engoliu em seco por causa do esforço que fazia ao falar. — Então é engraçado saber que vão perder o tempo de vocês me torturando pra tentar arrancar alguma coisa de mim.

— Tem razão, conhecemos você. Mas a diferença, Chiver — Ela deu alguns passos para frente, encurtando a distância entre eles — é que você não sabe quem somos. Não queremos conseguir informações de você. Nós queremos mandar uma mensagem pra Pietra. Queremos fazer ela sair do buraco onde está se escondendo e brincando de família feliz com o inglês.

— Então acho que pegou a pessoa errada. — Ele deu um sorriso fraco. — Eu tenho o mesmo valor pra ela quanto qualquer outro membro da facção. Como eu disse, estão perdendo tempo.

— Eu acho que não. — Um sorriso maior do que o de Chiver se formou no rosto da mulher. — Não precisa fingir que é só mais um soldado descartável dela. Você ter sido adotado por ela não é tão segredo assim. Mas se você diz que não tem valor, talvez devêssemos te matar e tentar com aquele outro garoto. — Ela deu às costas e começou a andar na direção do homem de avental. No meio do caminho ela parou e se virou um pouco de lado. — Qual é o nome dele mesmo? — Ela fingiu pensar por um momento. — Ah, sim. Sørje. Talvez ele tenha valor.

Quando ouviu o nome do irmão, o corpo de Chiver se enrijeceu em alerta. — Quando eu sair daqui, você vai ser a primeira que vou matar.

— Estou contando com isso. — A mulher sorriu para o rapaz por cima do ombro e continuou o caminho até o homem, contornando a mesa para então se sentar em uma cadeira que estava virada de frente para onde o jovem estava pendurado. — Pode começar, Oskár.


	28. Another Soldier Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( DISCLAIMER : Este capítulo foi escrito pelu maravilhose @ assim como alguns outros capítulos que estão por vir.)

• Chiver's point of view. •

O cheiro nauseante de cabelo e pele queimada ocupava todo o ambiente.

Oskár, o mais novo amigo e torturador de Chiver, afastou o maçarico das costas do rapaz e apagou a chama azul que saía dele.

Aquela era a quinta queimadura feita em sua pele. Ou era a sexta? Ele tinha parado de contar quando a dor começou a ficar insuportável. Chiver se sentia como se fosse um pedaço de bife jogado no carvão. Sua pele queimava em vários pontos espalhados pelas costas e ele achava que podia sentir praticamente todas as bolhas que haviam se formado em seus ombros.

Ele não sabia precisamente há quantos dias já estava ali, mas se suas contas estavam certas, contando a partir de quando acordou, pelo menos uns dois. Zora, ele descobriu que esse era o nome da mulher, havia deixado a sala algumas horas depois do início da reimaginação de Jogos Mortais que tinham decidido fazer com ele, e desde então não havia aparecido mais. Depois disso tinha sido só ele, Oskár e a câmera. Chiver também tinha passado algumas poucas horas sozinho enquanto seu anfitrião tirava uma pausa do trabalho, o que ajudou o rapaz a estudar um jeito de sair dali, mas até então ele não tinha conseguido pensar em nenhuma forma de se soltar das correntes.

O som irritante das botas de Oskár já estava começando a ficar familiar aos ouvidos do rapaz, que não precisava mais nem abrir o olho para saber onde seu "carrasco" se encontrava. Estava chegando perto novamente, e Chiver tentou adivinhar o que ele trazia dessa vez. Um alicate pra arrancar seus dentes e unhas? Parecia meio clichê. Ou ferro quente para marcar e derreter seu rosto ou algum outro lugar de seu corpo? Eram tantas possibilidades que o eslovaco nem conseguia pensar em todas. Mas então ele ouviu o barulho e abriu seu único olho bom (o outro havia se fechado depois de um soco). Uma furadeira.

— Eu tava me perguntando quando ia começar a festa. — Chiver murmurou com um meio sorriso manchado de sangue. O homem lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo e ligou a furadeira.   
A dor da broca entrando em seu músculo era de um tipo completamente diferente das outras dores que ele já havia sentido. O jovem assassino gritou e se segurou nas correntes que prendiam seus pulsos quando o homem empurrou a furadeira mais afundo em sua coxa esquerda, deixando que o objeto perfurasse mais ainda sua carne antes de tirá-lo e desligá-lo. Uma poça foi se formando rapidamente conforme o líquido vermelho se aglomerava aos pés descalços de Chiver.

As dores, que antes pareciam pontos isolados espalhados por seu corpo, agora pareciam ter se fundido em uma coisa só e se concentrado naquele buraco em sua perna. Antes que Oskár pudesse ligar a furadeira novamente, a porta de ferro se abriu e uma figura entrou.

— Que sujeira. — Chiver não se deu ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça e abrir o olho para ver quem estava em sua frente, ele já conhecia aquela voz. — Ele morreu?

— Não, só deve ter desmaiado. O garoto aguentou bastante antes de apagar.

— Acho que o que você fez até agora dá pra enviar. Pode continuar, mas ele não pode morrer ainda. — A voz de Zora se afastou e Chiver deduziu que ela tinha deixado a sala. O rapaz então ouviu o barulho da furadeira novamente e se preparou para a dor.

\-------

A explosão do lado do joelho de Chiver foi o suficiente para fazê-lo despertar do estado dormente em que se encontrava. A dor subiu por toda sua perna, fazendo seu corpo tremer violentamente. Ele olhou para baixo e a perna quebrada parecia um membro desconexo de seu corpo, como se não lhe pertencesse de fato. Antes que ele pudesse sequer raciocinar sobre o que tinha acontecido, seus cabelos foram puxados para trás, fazendo seu rosto inchado e manchado de sangue se levantar para olhar para Zora.

— Achei que talvez você gostaria de saber que conseguimos entrar em Modrý. — A mulher sorriu satisfeita. — Foi difícil chegar até lá, e mais difícil ainda fazer um acordo, mas no final conseguimos. E você estava errado. Você significa muito pra Pietra, tanto que ela trocou o lugar como líder da facção para ter você de volta com vida. — Por mais que o rapaz soubesse que Pietra se importava com ele, Chiver duvidava muito que ela trocaria a facção por sua vida. Não era o estilo dela se render por estar sendo ameaçada.

— Você tá mentindo. — Mal podia-se ouvir a voz de Chiver, que saiu fraca e rouca. Sua garganta estava seca e parecia que sua língua tinha sido substituída por uma lixa.

— Temo que essa seja a verdade, Chiver. Depois que conseguimos o acordo, a fortaleza foi invadida. Você não tem mais serventia para nós, já que conseguimos o que queríamos. — Ela se afastou do rapaz, indo em direção à saída da sala. — Ah, sinto muito pelo seu irmão. Um dos meus homens disse que ele chamou por você quando estava morrendo. — Ela disse e a porta de ferro se fechou atrás dela.

A informação que recebeu de Zora foi como um soco na boca do estômago do rapaz.  
Uma parte da mente de Chiver, uma parte minúscula e insignificante, dizia para ele não acreditar no que ela havia dito. Era impossível Pietra ter renunciado ao cargo de líder por causa dele e depois ter deixado que Modrý Kameň fosse invadida. Mas a parte predominante, a parte torturada e frágil, gritava que seu irmão estava morto. Chiver sempre colocou a vida de Sørje à frente da sua, ele tinha feito coisas horríveis para proteger o irmão mais novo e tentar dar uma vida melhor para ele, mas agora ele tinha morrido. Imaginar o corpo de seu irmão imóvel e sem vida era a pior tortura que ele tinha sofrido desde que estava ali.

Quanto mais Chiver absorvia a informação, mais parecia que tudo tinha perdido o sentido. Ouvir as últimas palavras de Zora tinha doído mais do que qualquer coisa que Oskár tinha feito com ele. Mais do que as queimaduras em suas costas, mais do que todas as vezes em que a furadeira abriu seus músculos.

O grito animalesco que saiu da garganta de Chiver foi acompanhado pelo barulho de correntes. Ele se debateu violentamente, puxando as correntes com toda a força que ainda lhe restava. 

O vazio que se formava em seu peito se misturava com a raiva quase cegante que dominava todo o resto. A fúria era como uma onda de morfina, fazendo as dores desaparecerem momentaneamente. Não demorou muito para seus pulsos ficarem em carne viva onde os grilhões estavam presos. Quanto mais ele se debatia, mas parecia ganhar força da raiva que sentia. Ele ouviu um estalo nas correntes e continuou puxando.

Antes que ele pudesse de fato se soltar, Chiver sentiu uma pancada forte na parte de trás da cabeça e novamente foi arrastado para o limbo, ainda com a imagem de um Sørje morto atormentando seus pensamentos.


	29. You Want A Fight? I'll Bring A War.

15th Sep 2018 –– Slovakia.

–– Okay, vejamos. Está tomando os remédios?

–– Não.

–– E eu poderia saber o motivo?

–– Não preciso deles.

Um episódio desagradável com um efeito colateral... Demorado. A melhora era visível na assassina, mas enquanto a médica não lhe liberasse, trabalho de campo era algo fora de questão. Não ouvia mais vozes, não era mais perseguida por sombras e seu único problema no momento, era dormir. Até mesmo cochilar. Arcadia estava visivelmente desagradada com a resposta recebida, mas sabia que desafiar a Kovac não era uma opção, por mais que fosse a única pessoa ali que poderia bater de frente com a assassina sem sofrer consequências.

Sentada na maca, a morena retirava os adesivos pelo corpo, no peitoral e nas costas. Não sabia exatamente para o quê serviam, mas não fazia questão de perguntar o propósito. Vestindo a regata, Pietra meneava a cabeça em um silencioso agradecimento à médica, recebendo um sorriso derrotado em resposta. Pelo menos, não foi um sermão dessa vez.

A realidade, é que seu verdadeiro problema naquele momento era lidar consigo mesma. Bastava o silêncio absoluto prevalecer, que as imagens de sua tortura tentavam inundar sua mente, por mais que tentasse focar em outras coisas.

Johanna. Dimitri. Janina.

Nomes que naquele momento, não conseguiam mais arrancar uma reação coerente da facínora. Um jogo cruel que jogava consigo mesma, como um ciclo que não conseguia romper. E sinceramente? Isso a assustava. A mulher vagava os corredores, na verdade, estava à caminho do quarto quando acabou pegando outros caminhos por pura distração, um caminho que no fim das contas, à levaria até sua cura do jeito mais cruel imaginável. Estava no lugar certo, no momento certo. Ou muito pelo contrário. As vozes baixas da sala de reuniões atraía a atenção de Kovac, que se limitou à encostar o ouvido próximo à pequena abertura da porta encostada.

"Não podemos contar para ela."

"Ela vai fazer questão de nos assassinar e pendurar nossas cabeças em praça pública."

"Arcadia disse que estresse é ruim e ir pra campo é inadmissível."

Contexto? Nenhum, mas não era necessário ser nenhum gênio para saber que falavam dela. Reconhecia as vozes, Ace, Anton e Axel, respectivamente. Aquilo fazia menos sentido à cada palavra, portanto, ficar ali parada não lhe daria respostas. Sem rodeios, a morena abria a porta de uma vez, trancando a mesma atrás de si após entrar. Os olhares que recebeu já deixava explícito que seja lá o que era, não era nada bom.

–– Então, vão ficar me encarando como se tivessem visto um fantasma ou vão me explicar detalhadamente o que eu supostamente não deveria saber? –– Nada de braços cruzados, ou uma postura séria. O tom de voz da mulher já era o suficiente para entenderem o recado, a expressão ameaçadora era a forma tranquila que os abordava, por trás do olhar afiado, um predador pronto para atacar. Pior do que a explícita raiva, era a descomunal calma, o verdadeiro presságio da tempestade pronta para cair.

Ao contrário do que imaginou, ninguém abriu a boca. Axel tomou a frente, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça apontando o notebook aberto, em momento algum desviando o olhar dos olhos da assassina, como se aquilo de alguma forma fosse contê-la por enquanto. E funcionou.

Pietra ao menos se deu ao trabalho de sentar, a tela completamente escura, apenas com os comandos na base. "Play". A primeira visão era de alguém ajeitando a câmera, um rosto desconhecido, mas descoberto. Eles não estavam tentando se esconder. Assim que o homem parecia contente com os ajustes da câmera, este saía, abrindo espaço para o verdadeiro recado. A eslovaca prendia o ar, seu coração parecia pular uma batida com a visão.

Chiver. Era impossível dizer naquele momento se ele ainda estava vivo, mas a assassina sabia muito bem como aquilo funcionava. Ele era a carta de troca. Podia muito bem ter fechado o computador ali mesmo, mas a mulher fazia questão de assistir até o final. Mantinha-se em silêncio, ao menos piscava, a atenção completamente na tortura imposta sobre o garoto, cada corte, cada gota de sangue, tudo servia como combustível enquanto sua mente viajava atrás de soluções.

Aquilo não era um trabalho. Aquilo era pessoal.

Vinte e seis minutos no mínimo bárbaros, a tortura apenas cessada quando ele desmaiava. E se tiveram que fazer um vídeo, era porque Chiver nada disse. Ele estava pronto. E finalmente ao final daquele filme de terror, o verdadeiro recado vinha. Um rosto... Familiar. Familiar até demais.

"Nada de castelos, príncipes encantados e a ilusão de que é feliz. /Você/ fez isso, Kovac. Você derrubou meu reinado, então terei que derrubar as pilastras do seu até sair do buraco que está se escondendo. Nos vemos em breve."

E novamente, tela escura.

O que ela queria? O jeito era começar pelo óbvio. Ela queria o poder. Mas por quê agora? Quem era ela? Eram perguntas demais, das quais não se recebia uma resposta. Mas a prioridade, era o resgate do novo Jelen.

–– Ace, quero seus melhores homens com Sørje, ele não sai daqui de dentro até resolvermos isso. Axel, recebi mensagens do celular de Chiver avisando que ele estaria indo para Nitra, mas nunca avisou se chegou. Phil deve conseguir rastrear de que ponto da estrada foi. Anton, você ainda tem muitos contatos por aqui, então já sabe. Descrição dela e sigilo. Encontro vocês em meia hora no galpão.

–– Você não pode ir para campo.

–– Não sei em que mundo você está, Ace, mas ninguém mexe com a minha família e sai vivo. Eu não poderia ligar menos para como vocês acham que eu estou, e não quero ouvir uma palavra sobre isso até recuperarmos ele vivo. Espero que tenha ficado claro. Ah, e Axel? Não podemos fazer isso sozinhos, ela está bem protegida. Quero seus melhores.

Aquela era uma discussão que todos os presentes sabiam que era inútil, e o tempo não estava à favor deles. Sem mais rodeios, cada um tomou seu rumo com suas devidas responsabilidades, exceto Pietra. A mulher precisou de mais um minuto ali, sozinha, processando tudo o que viu, e tudo o que estava por fazer.

Seja lá quem fosse, ou o que queria... Havia conseguido uma briga com a pessoa errada.


	30. Tonight The World Dies

Um país pequeno, incontáveis buracos para se esconder. O motivo de toda a paz que apresentavam ao exterior, era apenas um resultado de toda a barbaridade do que acontecia por trás do palco. Kovac sabia que os países aliados não confiariam no pequeno país no caso de um conflito maior, e essa seria a ruína de quem duvidasse do que podiam fazer. Não viviam em paz. Estavam vivos até então exatamente pela forma que lidavam com as mínimas situações, o sangue que corria pelas veias de todos ali era gelado, sem dramas, sem enrolação. Afinal... Ninguém planejava um assassinato perfeito em voz alta.

E naquela situação, o silêncio era essencial. Sabia que estava sendo procurada, e bastaria um passo em falso para tudo ir por água à baixo. Mas Pietra tinha uma vantagem. Ela tinha paciência. Tinha sede. Tinha motivação. Uma combinação letal para todos que entrassem em seu caminho. Já estavam na estrada há algumas horas, haviam se separado para cobrirem um raio de duzentos quilômetros ao redor da última localização de Chiver, esperando por algum rastro captado por Phil ou um dos contatos de Anton. A Kovac dividia um dos carros com o mesmo, atenta à estrada, por mais que desejasse jogar o amigo pela janela cada vez que ele abria a boca.

–– Relaxa, dievča. Nós vamos encontrar ele.

–– Eu sei. Se você falar isso mais uma vez, eu juro que te empurro pra fora.

–– Não era para você ter vindo junto, Kovac.

–– Vamos entrar nisso agora? Sério? Eu não estou em clima de briga.

E então, silêncio. Depois de algumas horas repassando aquele vídeo mentalmente, Pietra finalmente se lembrava, a frustração se desmanchando em seu peito ao finalmente se recordar. Sabia quem era aquela mulher, e aquilo mudava o jogo. Aquilo não era mais apenas por Chiver.

Aquilo era por Hendrik Kovac.

Já haviam se passado pelo menos mais meia hora quando Anton recebia uma ligação, desligando o aparelho celular logo em seguida.

–– Senec. O vídeo veio de um computador em Senec.

E aquilo era tudo o que precisou. Phil já deve ter avisado à todos, e agora, era vez de Anton fazer os planos. A estrada estava sempre vazia, portanto, dar uma meia volta não era problema, pisando fundo no acelerador da lamborghini, não demorando mais do que alguns segundos para alcançar duzentas milhas por hora em direção ao novo destino. Pietra mantinha-se impassível enquanto dirigia, uma concentração que nunca lhe tirariam. No caminho, mais alguns carros da própria equipe se juntavam à si pela estrada, que vinham de outros lugares em meio à busca.

–– Mande eles se separarem pelas estradas. Quero todas as saídas da cidade com alguém de olho. Esconderemos os carros à oeste, os galpões ficam ao sul da cidade.

–– Como sabe que é um galpão e como sabe que fica ao sul?

–– Já ouviu falar da história do Sorriso de Glasgow? Com o Dimitri. Eu tinha descido por Senec, e vi os galpões ao sul, depois algumas fazendas. Mas sei que não é um estábulo, não possui nenhum pilar, ou portas. Pode ser em uma fazenda, mas seria aberto demais, já que é fora da cidade. Fácil de cercar, e ela não é burra.

–– Espera, espera, espera. Por partes. Aquilo foi você?!

–– Claro, seu idiota. Quem mais seria?

–– Good point. E onde aprendeu tanta estratégia. Você só vivia em... –– Ele se interrompeu, desviando o olhar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Boa escolha.

–– Puteiros? Sabe, os melhores torturadores são aqueles que já foram torturados. Nem tudo se resume à mira de uma arma, Anton. –– Assim que terminava de falar, Kovac olhava pelo retrovisor a katana no banco de trás.

–– Você só piorou com os anos. É sexy. –– O moreno fechava os olhos ao relaxar contra o banco, e pelo que a Kovac sabia, era a forma dele de meditar. Ótimo, assim ele calava a boca. Em pouco mais de quinze minutos, chegavam na cidade, o que significava que agora teriam que trabalhar com pressa. As notícias corriam rápido, e a chegada dos assassinos não era difícil de identificar pelos ratos mercenários espalhados por ali. O plano que teve pouco mais de três horas para bolar, agora teria que ser colocado em prática o quanto antes, não podia tomar riscos, mesmo que fosse um à cada passo que dava.

Era hora de finalmente voltar às ruas e fazer o que fazia melhor, da sensação de adrenalina nas veias, o cheiro de sangue, a vida sendo drenada dos corpos nas próprias mãos.

Era hora de trabalhar.


	31. And We Meet Again

15th Sep. 2018 – Slovakia.

Todas as estradas já eram vigiadas. Fugir por ar ia chamar muita atenção. Se fosse para estourar uma guerra, que fosse nas sombras daquela pequena cidade. Os veículos já haviam sido trocados, precisavam se camuflar em meio ao povoado, precisavam se manter... Irrastreáveis. Mas agora, nada passaria de um grande jogo de estratégia.

As peças do tabuleiro começavam a se mexer. Haviam evacuado o galpão que estavam, diversos carros se espalharam pelo raio da cidade exatamente para dispersar a atenção dos assassinos. Se tinha como piorar? Catastroficamente. E se Pietra conhecia as pessoas que a rodeavam, sabia que iria. A presença daqueles carros já era o suficiente para as pessoas evacuarem as ruas, lojas se fechavam, portas trancadas. Ótimo. Menos efeito colateral.

Na parte de trás de uma SUV, a morena repetia seu ritual pessoal, algo que fazia inconscientemente, e se perguntassem, nem mesmo saberia responder. Sentada próxima à porta, a assassina mantinha-se de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados, entre os dedos de sua mão direita, brincava com uma moeda de cinquenta francos da Polinésia Francesa. Até o veículo parar, sussurrando para si mesma antes de sair :

"Wherever whores go".

Todos os sons, não passavam de sussurros distantes, os movimentos eram em câmera lenta. O mundo ao redor sumia por um segundo. E isso era mais que o suficiente. Era hora de dar as ordens.

–– Já recebemos todas as localizações?

–– Não. Mas não precisamos. –– Axel chamava a líder com um gesto, sinais de mão que indicavam duas ruas abaixo de onde estavam.

–– Com certeza?

–– Absoluta. Todos os olhos disseram que ele não estava junto, só faltaram duas localizações. Essa, que demorou para chegar, e a outra, que teve um... Acidente, no caminho. Ele não estava no carro.

–– Bom trabalho. Quero todos com máscaras de gás.

–– Máscaras de... Kovac, isso não estava no plano.

–– Leve isso como uma precaução. Eles tem a vantagem, sabem que estamos indo, e assim que entrarmos naquele campo, tudo pode acontecer. Sem regras. Cada um por si. Quero que todos tomem cuidado, mas sei que irão. Já viu muitas coisas ruins, eu sei, e isso não vai ser nada bonito.

–– Se esse foi seu discurso motivacional, saiba que não funcionou. –– Anton comentava surgindo por trás da morena, rodeando-lhe os ombros para fazê-la o fitar, sério, desta vez. –– Você está escondendo algo.

–– Eu sempre estou escondendo algo.

–– Você tem plena noção de que isso não só pode como provavelmente vai nos matar, correto?

–– O que eu estou escondendo, não vai influenciar muito o desempenho de vocês. Só... Confie em mim, okay? For old time's sake. –– As testas se encostavam de forma breve, um longo suspiro, e se afastavam. A noite já havia caído, mas agora, era encerrar aquilo antes do amanhecer. Todos equipados, veículos para a fuga prontos. Por cima do traje especial de kevlar, Kovac ajeitava os coldres em cada coxa, as armas e suas respectivas munições. Na cintura, bombas lacrimogêneas e de gás. No pulso abaixo da manga comprida, tinha o fio de aço enrolado, caso houvesse a necessidade de prender alguém, ou da asfixia silenciosa. Por último e não menos importante, obviamente, a inseparável katana nas costas.

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentia falta disso. Da adrenalina, do receio, de todas as emoções serem colocadas em testes para um único momento que definiria o próprio futuro. Era assim, com cada trabalho. Se entregava de corpo e alma – se ainda tivesse uma alma. Algumas figuras já se estendiam pelas ruas e pelos telhados, sabiam que teriam acesso às câmeras de segurança, mas isso não era um problema.

Não quando tinham Phil McAvoy no time.

Pela escuta, Kovac poderia conversar com as três outras cabeças daquela operação. Ela estava sozinha, Anton tinha um pequeno grupo consigo assim como Axel, e bem, Phil era o homem na cadeira.

–– "Já repeti a filmagem pela câmera de forma que não parece um filme em loop. Meu trabalho aqui está feito... Por enquanto? Qualquer coisa, estarei pronto. Boa sorte."

"Boa, garoto", a assassina comentava mentalmente enquanto caminhava agachada pelo telhado, aproximando-se de um dos snipers. Era aí que o fio de aço vinha à calhar. Aproximando-se com pressa, a morena rodeava o pescoço do desconhecido com firmeza, primeiramente o afastando da arma sem muito movimento, apertando o instrumento até que o corpo alheio finalmente parece de se mexer, aproximando-se do parapeito para ter uma melhor visibilidade do que teria que lidar.

–– Sniper no prédio ao norte está apagado, já podem mandar alguém. Radovan, qual é o status?

–– "Já temos o prédio ao sul. Fechamos o bloco. Agora é só pensar em como entrar."

–– Eu já sei como. Eles precisam de uma distração. –– Olhando pela mira da arma, Kovac avistava a escada de incêndio no prédio ao outro lado da rua, o prédio que Chiver estava. –– Aí na frente, preciso que liberem bomba de gás nas duas pontas da rua e uma na frente do prédio. Um carro tem que passar, e parar. Só. Isso vai me dar uma janela, distrair eles e Anton pode entrar assim que eu abrir caminho para a entrada de trás.

–– "Yes, boss. Em três, dois..." –– E sem que ele precisasse terminar, Kovac assistia a fumaça subir, abrindo um vasto sorriso enquanto corria para as escadas de incêndio, pulando para o segundo andar, e de lá, para o chão. O som dos tiros na rua de cima abafavam o que acontecia ali atrás, onde se aproximava de um dos guardas e, sem hesitações, colocava duas balas nas costas do mesmo, pegando a arma que este segurava para eliminar o que vinha em sua direção. Parte um, terminada. No estreito beco, Kovac subia no lixo para alcançar a pequena janela, quebrando a mesma com o cabo da arma para destrancá-la, pulando para dentro em silêncio. Como imaginou, o caminho estaria praticamente livre.

O silêncio era o que sempre mais assustava. Retirando a katana de seu apoio, Pietra mantinha a respiração baixa, os batimentos tranquilos, tocando a lâmina enquanto encostava-se contra a parede, pelo canto dos olhos observando o cenário.

"And they made her Queen of all the wild things."

Um segundo mais lenta, um centímetro para o lado, um passo em falso, e tudo poderia ir pelos ares. A mulher apenas notava o que havia feito ao sentir o cheiro de sangue ao retirar a lâmina do peito do homem desconhecido, abrindo a porta apenas para ver Drahzan e sua equipe.

Anton sabia que ali e agora não era momento para brincadeiras, mas Kovac conseguia ver no fundo daqueles olhos o que se passava pela mente do mercenário. Agora, separavam-se, cada um já sabia exatamente o que fazer. E o trabalho de Pietra? Esse era óbvio. Encontrar a filha da puta que havia sequestrado seu garoto.

Deixava-os para trás ao iniciar uma corrida pelos corredores, apenas então, colocando a máscara de gás. Os passos eram incessantes, os tiros eram audíveis de onde estivesse, ouvia-os à frente, atrás e aos lados. Era a mais bela sinfonia que poderia pedir naquele momento. Com a lâmina em mãos, Pietra corria para as escadarias, até que a ficha lhe caía.

Estava no antigo teatro da cidade.

Terreno alto era sempre preferível, mas o verdadeiros espetáculo... Era por trás das cortinas. Praguejava mentalmente, continuando seu caminho até encontrar a porta que procurava. Imperceptível ao olho desatento. "Apenas pessoas autorizadas". Pff. Certo. As escadarias eram escuras, mas sabia que seja lá o que fosse, precisavam dela viva. Guardando a katana, a eslovaca descia as escadas agora com as armas em mãos, olhando ao redor assim que alcançava o fim delas. Claro, dois homens preocupantemente enormes e bem armados e... Ninguém. À aquela altura do campeonato, já não havia mais raciocínio, tudo o que acontecia, só seria notado depois. Pietra piscava rapidamente enquanto os corpos caíam no chão, apenas então notando uma crescente ardência no ombro esquerdo, uma dor que sentia, mas sentia como se não fosse ela. Sentia como se fosse a dor de outra pessoa.

Simplesmente, não sentia.

Certo, estava debaixo do palco. Não precisou olhar muito ao redor para encontrar o que procurava, uma porta bem assegurada até então. Chutava os corpos para o lado à fim de abrir espaço para conseguir abrir a porta, respirando fundo antes de fechá-la atrás de si. No fim das escadarias, conseguia notar a presença de uma luz quente, não muito forte, já que ao menos conseguia enxergar os degraus. Agora sim descia com cuidado.

O que poderia ser pior do que assassinos pronto para te matar assim que pisasse no chão? Bem, essa era fácil. A cena fazia Kovac prender o ar por um segundo, mas não podia permitir que suas guardas caíssem, por mais doesse. É, aquilo doía. Não um tiro.

Chiver parecia estar em um estado de semi-consciência, enquanto sua aparente nêmesis segurava uma arma contra a cabeça dele. Precisavam de Pietra viva, não ele. E lá estava ela. A troca de olhares entre as mulheres era como uma conversa silenciosa, olhares tão intensos que poderiam intimidar à qualquer um presente. E agora, não lidaria apenas com o presente. Teria que lidar com a peça que destruiu as pilastras do reino de Hendrik Kovac. Teria que lidar com a verdadeira causadora de seu infortuno passado.

–– ... E nos encontramos novamente, pequena Kovac.


	32. Queen For Queen

–– ... E nos encontramos novamente, pequena Kovac.

E era naquele momento que todas as peças daquele quebra-cabeças sádico se encaixavam. Apenas precisava ter certeza do que estava lidando, e mais uma vez, seus instintos não estavam errados. Kovac guardava a arma quase descarregada no coldre direito, se aproximando com lentidão.

–– Mais um passo e eu estouro os miolos do garoto. Já não preciso mais dele.

–– Você mata ele, eu te mato. Tudo pelo que lutou até agora, foi em vão. Ou terei errado... Danika?

Danika Kirkowitz. Mesmo que fosse apenas uma criança na época, Pietra lembrava-se do que era sussurrado nos corredores da casa em que morou, lembrava-se de pequenos detalhes, um hábito que a manteve viva até então. Quem era aquela mulher? Supostamente a verdadeira herdeira do trono. Mikahel nunca teve filhos, mas ele era casado. No dia em que foi tudo para o ralo, viu que, pouco depois, o facínora passou à usar uma aliança. Igual a que ela usava.

Radovan havia lhe dito o que aconteceu há anos, como na verdade, Hendrik havia sido traído por alguém da própria equipe, alguém próximo. A matemática à partir dali não era difícil. Kovac havia visto a mulher uma vez, talvez duas, e podia dizer com tranquilidade que a idade lhe fez bem. Mas a bala que estava para atravessá-la, nem um pouco.

–– Eu não duvidei da sua capacidade em momento algum, lobinha, mas se acha que não tenho mais cartas na manga, você está errada. Ainda tenho uma pessoa em cárcere que te interessa. Se até cinco da manhã não receberem uma mensagem minha, o matam. Se eu não sair daqui viva, ele morre.

"Ele"? Bem, aquele momento não era para fazer deduções. Ela poderia estar apenas blefando, mas o que não sabia, era que em momento nenhum Pietra planejava matá-la ali. Não, tinha algo melhor em mente. Abaixando a arma, a morena fazia um gesto com as mãos de que se rendia, assim, ela também abaixava a arma, e o jovem saía do fogo cruzado.

–– Negociaremos isso. Ainda faltam mais de seis horas até cinco da manhã, até lá, tenho certeza que já estará tudo negociado. Você sai viva. –– "Viva", sim, mas nunca disse nada sobre ferida. Aproximando-se com a mão esquerda estendida e pronta para selar aquele acordo, a morena quase sorria ao ter a mão apertada, devolvendo aquela firmeza. Cada vez mais firme. Mais forte. –– Mas não intacta. –– Sem pensar duas vezes, Kovac acertava um soco contra o rosto da mais velha, e sem deixar ela se afastar enquanto segurava sua mão, mais um contra seu nariz, soltando então aquele aperto de mãos para que ela fosse ao chão.

Agora, o foco era outro. Retirando a blusa de manga comprida que utilizava por cima do macacão, a assassina ajoelhava-se de frente para o corpo de Chiver, atrás da maior ferida, até encontrar a do ombro. Enrolava o tecido com força o suficiente para que fizesse a pressão necessária. Soltou as correntes que o seguravam, agora, utilizando o próprio corpo de apoio para que ele não caísse, acariciando-lhe qualquer pedaço de pele não ferida. Sabia que não demorariam até descer, e não estava errada. Apenas notava que não estava mais sozinha ao sentir uma mão sobre o ombro, virando o rosto para fitar Anton, este que fazia um gesto para que ela se afastasse.

–– Você sabe que ela estava mentindo, não sabe? –– Sem olhar a líder, Anton pegava o corpo do garoto com cuidado, passando os braços por baixo dos joelhos alheios e das costas, tendo certeza que tinha a cabeça dele apoiada contra o ombro.

–– Eu... Claro. Leve-o. Vi que no andar acima de nós tem uma saída de emergência. Axel está nos ouvindo, quando chegar lá, a vã já vai estar pronta. Tome conta do meu garoto, Drahzan. Eu encontro vocês em breve.

Sem mais palavras, Anton deixava a companheira para trás. E lá estava ela, com a última pedra em seu caminho. Nada de glória, nada de uma grande vitória. Simplesmente, mais um episódio desagradável e alimentado pelo ego e pela ganância das pessoas que esperavam receber o que deveria ser uma conquista de bandeja.

Se abaixando ao lado do corpo – ainda – consciente da Kirkowitz, Kovac segurava-lhe os cabelos manchados de sangue com força, obrigando-a à fitar a assassina.

–– Agora esse jogo não tem tanta mais graça, hm? Você procurou briga com a pessoa errada. E se te matar significa me livrar de todas as pragas que restam do último comando, que seja. Porém, não vou te matar. Ainda temos termos à negociar, hm? Espero que seja tão desagradável para você como foi para Chiver. Mas não crie muita esperança, querida...

... Essa negociação já chegou ao fim.


	33. How To Save A Life

Modrý Kameň, Slovakia. –– 2:36 a.m. ; 16 de Setembro.

Realmente, não existia lugar como o lar. Uma paisagem distorcida, no escuro os corredores sussurravam o que todos se negavam à ouvir. Mas naquela noite, esses sussurros se calariam. Passos agitados eram ouvidos por todos os lados, a doce voz da médica daquela fortaleza ecoando pelo piso inferior enquanto levavam o corpo ferido de Chiver até a enfermaria na ala norte, especialmente reservada para feitios médicos.

E eram em momento como aquele que se sentia... Inútil. A movimentação bruta ao seu redor parecia se passar em câmera lenta, as ordens que não eram suas, a sensação de derrota. Era tudo sua culpa. Pietra ajudava com o que podia, mas chegou ao ponto que até a porta da sala de Dragomir fora fechada em sua fuça. E era aí que saía de seu transe.

–– Ele vai ficar bem. Só está com dor... E um pouco fraco. –– Kovac se virava apenas para ver as incontáveis pessoas pelo corredor, mais próxima à si, os Radovan e Sørje. O garoto relutava contra as lágrimas, e mesmo que não fosse verdade, o colo de uma mãe era o lugar mais seguro para se estar. A morena o puxava para um apertado abraço, o suficiente para que ele chorasse tudo o que havia guardado pelos dias anteriores.

–– Está tudo bem, meu amor. Ele está de volta. E nós somos fortes, huh? Isso foi só... Um arranhão. –– Por mais que a diferença de altura fosse visível, Pietra mantinha-se na ponta dos pés para poder sussurrar no ouvido do filho, em momento algum cessando as carícias pelas madeixas do jovem. Cada gota quente que sentia contra a própria pele, era como uma facada no coração. Naquele momento, não era uma líder. Não era uma assassina, não era uma mulher de negócios. Não era o seu passado, suas dores ou seus orgulhos.

Ali, era somente uma mãe.

Deixando um terno beijo sobre a testa do mais novo, a morena se afastava sem se desfazer do contato visual, passando os polegares pelos olhos inchados do rapaz, limpando o resto das lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

–– Eu preciso de um favor. Preciso que fique com ele enquanto eu não volto. Isso não foi em vão, essa é minha única promessa. Ninguém mexe com a nossa família e vive. Ninguém. –– Dando dois fracos tapas contra o ombro de Sørje, a facínora voltava seu olhar à Ace, como se deixasse óbvio seu recado. "Fique com ele". Os passos da mulher aceleravam pelo corredor, sempre de queixo erguido enquanto todos seus subordinados abaixavam o olhar em um gesto de respeito.

Era isto. Aquela guerra havia oficialmente acabado... Não?

No fim do caminho, as únicas pessoas que lhe faziam companhia eram Anton e Axel. Por dois motivos :

Primeiramente, para não deixarem Pietra estourar a cara de sua nêmesis.

Segundamente... Bem, para não acabar a matando também.

Estavam no galpão de treinamento, o corpo da mulher ainda jogado no tatame preso com algumas cordas e fita prateada. Assim que chegaram, pediram para a guarda se retirar, assumiriam à partir dali. Os dois assassinos se mantinham próximos, mas não o suficiente para parecerem invasivos. Aquilo era pessoal. Se sentando com desleixo ao lado da Kirkowitz, a morena retirava sem cuidado algum a fita que lhe tampava a boca, quase sorrindo pelo sangue agora seco que lhe cobria o rosto do nariz para baixo.

–– Eu poderia estar dormindo em paz lá em cima, mas você também estragou isso. Você sabia que ia falhar. Por quê?

–– Eu não falhei. Na verdade, acho que não poderia ter dado mais certo. Apesar de todo o sangue. Deselegante, Kovac. Mas novamente, nunca esperaria classe de uma - -

Outro soco. Mas o único motivo daquele, foi para ela se calar. Até então, o passado da assassina era um mistério dentro daquelas paredes, não passavam de boatos fragmentados que até então, não levaram à conclusão alguma. Não passava de um fantasma em pele e osso. E naquele ramo, sigilo era tudo o que a mantinha viva.

–– Daqui a pouco não vou ter mais nariz pra quebrar. Então, cuidado com as suas palavras, não quero mais sujar minha mão com o seu sangue. Ugh. Nasty. –– Balançando a mão como se estivesse livrando-se da mais indesejável sujeira, Pietra coçava a garganta antes de continuar, desviando brevemente o olhar para o próprio colo antes de tornar à fitar a mulher, sem piscar. –– Acho que à esta altura, tem noção do que está acontecendo, hm?

–– Claro. Alguns dos meus subordinados foram assassinados por uma selvagem bárbara, estou em cativeiro no /meu/ castelo e tenho o trunfo em mãos. E você? Sabe o que está acontecendo? Não tem problemas, as fichas de que você perdeu demoram à cair. –– O sorriso tranquilo que a mais velha carregava apenas servia como um gatilho para Kovac perder a paciência. Os rapazes pareciam notar um pouco tarde demais enquanto a assassina desferia socos pelo rosto da mulher, sendo arrastada para longe pelos colegas.

–– Não sei porque pediu para te segurarmos caso isso acontecesse. Qual é, lobinha, está esperando o quê para matar ela? –– Anton murmurava alto o suficiente para que apenas os três ouvissem. Pietra, por sua vez, bufava irritada ao se desvencilhar com brutalidade, aproximando-se mais uma vez de sua nêmesis. Desta vez, apenas se agachava de frente para a mulher, suspirando com pesar, a impaciência explícita em sua calma inexistente até então.

–– Vamos lá, essa é a sua última chance. O que você tem que poderia me interessar? Ou melhor... O que tem que possivelmente me faria lhe entregar tudo isso de bandeja?

Apesar de cansada de todo o mistério, Pietra não avançou enquanto ela sorria e se arrastava para responder, como se questionasse toda a integridade daquele acordo inexistente. Mas aquilo, não veio como um soco no estômago. Aquilo, veio como a desconstrução dos últimos vinte e quatros anos de sua vida.

Aquela poderia ser toda a sua ruína.

–– Suas próximas jogadas vão definir se todo esse jogo foi em vão, bonequinha...

.... Hendrik Kovac está vivo.


	34. A Matter of Perspective

20 de Setembro. –– Quatro dias depois.

Dias, semanas, até meses podiam ter se passado e Pietra não saberia dizer. Era oficial : havia feito um acordo com o Anticristo e não havia encontrado uma saída... Ainda. A esperança era a última que morria, não? A maior parte do tempo passava sozinha, ou no quarto do filho enquanto este dormia. Talvez, o ver naquela paz a inspirava à tentar mais. Afinal... Já não vivia mais apenas para si.

Amor realmente era um ponto fraco. E mesmo que tudo tivesse dado errado... Não se arrependia de nada. Do quarto de Chiver, havia escalado o balcão para o telhado, tendo vista da pequena cidade sem iluminação abaixo daquela fortaleza, uma cidade praticamente fantasma. Com o rosto escondido entre os joelhos, Kovac suspirava com pesar, visivelmente frustrada. Poucos sabiam do trato que havia feito.

E bem, todos discordavam.

Havia entregado o poder em troca de Hendrik. A suposta morte dele havia sido a força para ativar o efeito dominó degradante, foi quando tudo começou a dar errado. Talvez, aquele encontro fosse trazer alguma espécie de catarse para a facínora, ou talvez, só quisesse matá-lo com as próprias mãos.

–– Sozinha, no telhado, chorando igual um bebê. Essa não é a Pietra que eu conheço. –– A voz de Anton tirava a mulher de seu transe, que levantava o olhar apenas para assistí-lo se aproximar, até que estivesse sentado também.

–– Não estou chorando, apenas não consigo pensar direito lá embaixo. Aqui posso fingir que nada está acontecendo, que eu não perdi esse jogo.

–– Bem, eu chamo isso de um gasto de tempo.

–– Você consegue ser bem inútil quando quer. Obrigada pela parte que me toca. –– Rolando os olhos de forma impaciente, Kovac se levantava, mas era impedida ao ter o pulso segurado com firmeza, tornando à fitar o mais velho na mesma seriedade que ele aparentava. Poucas eram as vezes que a mulher viu o amigo daquela forma, o que naquela situação, era uma coisa até confortante.

–– Precisamos conversar.

Okay, não tão confortante assim.

–– Mas aqui não. Vamos lá, guria. Vamos dar uma volta.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Uma hora e meia de carro, e Anton estacionava paralelo à... Um clube de strip? Pior escolha possível, mas Pietra sabia que não podia ser só aquilo, ele não era estúpido. Saindo do carro, Anton nem se dava ao trabalho de dar a volta para abrir a porta para a amiga, esperando que fosse acompanhado. Era bom aquilo valer à pena.

Acelerando os passos até alcançar o moreno, Kovac mantinha-se em silêncio, notando o rumo que o mercenário tomava. Ao contrário do que imaginou, ele dava a volta para o estacionamento do lugar, então caindo todas as fichas da assassina. Música alta, quatro holofotes, pessoas barulhentas e um ringue no meio. Um riso nasalado escapava a mulher enquanto se aproximavam.

–– Bem, como eu dizia...

–– Você não disse nada o caminho todo. Mas se isso significa te ver sem camisa saindo na porrada com criaturas desavisadas, valeu a pena. –– Erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição, Pietra abria um sorriso sacana, apesar da clara brincadeira.

–– Eu? Ah, querida... Não sou eu quem precisa se desestressar. Só uma luta.

"Só uma luta".

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Com o braço de seu oponente preso entre as pernas, Pietra virava a mão alheia até conseguir se trancar naquela posição por tempo o suficiente para ganhar a luta. Um movimento, e ele não apenas quebrava a mão, mas o braço, e deslocava o ombro. Sempre funcionava.

Foi uma questão de segundos até ter sua vitória anunciada –– mais uma vez ––, o soltando para se levantar. É, aquilo já estava ficando repetitivo. Se aproximando da borda, Pietra abria espaço entre as cordas para sair sem cerimônias, apenas tendo seu caminho aberto em meio à gritos e pessoas lhe tocando os braços como crentes tentavam tocar uma figura divina.

Não esperou por Anton, sabia que logo ele estaria atrás de si, e não estava errada. Quase alcançando o carro, o mercenário se aproximava em passos rápidos com um bolo de notas na mão, visivelmente agraciado pelo trabalho da mulher.

–– Você tem quinhentos euros. Vai pagar a gasolina ou tem outros planos?

Alternando brevemente o olhar entre o dinheiro e o rosto de Drahzan, a morena permitia que um curto sorriso delineasse seus lábios, não precisando dizer o que se passava por sua mente enquanto pegava o cachê, esperando que o carro fosse destrancado para seguirem caminho. Mas agora... Era sua vez de dirigir.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O silhueta úmida de suor caía ao lado do corpo do amigo, ambas as figuras ofegantes, já imersas naqueles dez minutos de energia drenada e um prazer inenarrável. O único som que agora ecoava pelo luxuoso quarto, era o das respirações pesadas, aos poucos, se normalizando. Até que finalmente, o silêncio era mais uma vez quebrado.

–– Você não me arrastou pra fora só para me ver bater em homens três vezes o meu tamanho e sexo. Agora... Podemos conversar? –– Enquanto falava, Kovac se deitava de lado para conseguir fitar o companheiro, não demorando a receber seu olhar de volta.

Aqueles olhos. Sempre cintilantes, sempre um conforto que nunca saberia explicar. Anos se passaram, e era como se absolutamente nada tivesse mudado. Novamente, eram adolescentes, um carinho velado que sempre estaria ali. Ela morreria por ele. Ele morreria por ela. Certas coisas nunca mudavam.

O espaço entre os dois, aos poucos sumia. Anton rodeava as costas da menor com um braço, a trazendo para se deitar contra si. Pietra se aproximava até encostar a cabeça contra o ombro alheio, confortando o corpo contra o do maior. Mais silêncio.

–– Você está analisando a situação de uma forma errada. –– Anton, sem desviar o olhar do teto, comentava sem mais rodeios, novamente se trancando no próprio silêncio enquanto esperava por uma reação. A assassina, por sua vez, preferiu não falar nada, simplesmente concordando com a cabeça enquanto esperava que ele continuasse. –– Você está deixando provavelmente o fator mais importante de fora.

–– Que seria...?

–– Para se ter um reinado, precisa-se de um reino. Você pode não ter notado, mas depois que as ameaças internas acabaram... Você meio que se tornou mais do que uma líder, sabe? Você se tornou a rainha deles. Eu estive longe até me darem as notícias, mas eu consigo ver. Porra, até eu não quero mais ir embora. Você não se esconde atrás das paredes, você não janta sozinha, você não tem contato apenas com o alto escalão. Isso é um jogo de política, e enquanto se mostrar como igual, eles irão te proteger avidamente, mas não por protocolo.

–– Isso é... Eu...

–– Ela pode até ter o poder na teoria, mas você sabe que o império é seu. E que não importa para onde vá, eles vão juntos. Então, Pips, você não perdeu. Agora é só... Jogar o jogo dela. Seguir aquelas regras. Porque todos nós sabemos que quem vai rir por último é você. Só você não notou isso ainda.

Ele tinha razão. Tão focada em manter todos seguros, Pietra se esqueceu do detalhe mais importante : /Eles/ são sua segurança. Seu lar. Sua força. Era claro que não estava sozinha. Porque pela primeira vez em muito tempo, aquelas pessoas não lutavam pelo ego de um ditador.

Elas lutavam pela própria liberdade.


	35. Fear The Nobodies

Então, era isto. Seria o fim? Era no mínimo vergonhoso, se fosse o caso. Apesar do cargo renunciado, a Kovac manteve-se pelas redondezas por mais algum tempo, sob a desculpa de estar cuidando de Chiver. Mas ali, sua desculpa havia alcançado seu prazo. A assassina estava na garagem já aberta, dentro do próprio carro para fugir do frio que entrava em uma agradável brisa, apenas juntando as forças para finalmente ir embora do seu lugar.

Todas as peças de seu jogo estavam prontas. Agora, era colocar tudo em ação.

Tão imersa nos próprios devaneios, a mulher ao menos notava a tão familiar silhueta até que ouvisse duas batidas contra o vidro do veículo, se limitando apenas a erguer o olhar por arrastados segundos antes de sair dali.

O silêncio se manteve entre aquelas figuras, qualquer sensação que pudessem sentir, era notada daquela forma, nunca por palavras. Não entre eles. Talvez, essa fosse ser uma das coisas que Pietra mais sentiria falta, a cumplicidade que já havia deixado de ser apenas profissional, um senso de respeito que nunca deixaria de existir. Pronta para novamente o deixar sem mais nenhuma palavra, o silêncio era finalmente quebrada pela voz alheia, um suave acalento em meio à todos os problemas mantidos na alma daquela mulher.

–– Ainda bem que te alcancei antes de partir. –– Axel se aproximava, o suficiente até que estivessem frente a frente.

–– Não gosto de despedidas. –– O olhar de Pietra movia-se para todos os cantos na tentativa de evitar o Radovan, impossível agora com a proximidade alheia e, bem, a necessidade que tinha de olhar no fundo dos olhos dele. "Pode ser a última vez", concluiu mentalmente, cruzando os braços demonstrando seu desconforto com a própria situação. E ele sabia. Claro que sabia.

E mais uma vez, silêncio. Axel suspirava baixinho, negando com discrição sempre de cabeça baixa. Não a olhava diretamente, o assassino tinha seus próprios conflitos e naquele momento, todos eles a incluiam. Antes daquele momento, haviam conversado. O que aconteceria? Por que? Como? Pietra se odiava por precisar tanto dele como agora, de o pedir –– não, clamar para ele ir contra uma de suas maiores crenças.

E sua resposta? "Você não precisava nem pedir."

/Aquele/ momento, era tudo o que Kovac precisou. Ele era o mais próximo que teria de uma família. Não, ele era a sua família.

–– Eu... Deveria ir. –– As palavras eram altas o suficiente para que apenas ele ouvisse, mas nada mais parecia do que um blefe. Não se movia, um músculo. Axel, por sua vez, não fez questão de manter tudo o que sentia para si. Os movimentos do assassino eram firmes, em momento algum vacilava, segurando o pulso da mais nova com força ao puxá-la para um apertado abraço. A surpresa de Kovac era inegável, mas a mulher cada vez mais tinha certeza de que ele sempre saberia do que ela precisa. Esta também não relutou enquanto rodeava a franzinha silhueta de Radovan em um enlace, o apertando com força desmedida sem hesitações.

Segundos, até minutos poderiam ter se passado, mas nenhum dos dois saberia dizer. Axel, apesar de não questionar, estava desagradado pelo plano bolado, mas sabia que funcionaria. Ou apenas, esperava que sim. Cabia a ele manter a ordem ali dentro até que ela voltasse, não deixar o império se corroer nas mãos da Kirkowitz e mais importantemente, manter todos seguros. Pietra não se desvencilhava daquele contato, não ainda, não até que fosse necessário. Na ponta dos pés, a mulher aproximava-se da audição do maior, queria poder compartilhar ali todas as suas angústias, queria confidenciar a ele todos os seus maiores pecados. Se sentia... Segura. Arrastou-se por inevitáveis segundos, a respiração mantinha-se calma, até que finalmente a mulher conseguia deixar para trás seu último pedido.

–– Tome conta dos meus meninos. –– Enquanto falava, Kovac apertava a mão em pulso contra o sobretudo que ele vestia, prendendo o ar ao se afastar. E aquele pedido o incluía, estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava preocupada em deixá-lo lá, e que não estivesse extremamente receosa de que algo aconteceria assim que saísse de lá. Axel concordava com a cabeça uma única vez antes de dar um passo para trás, dando à facínora o espaço necessário para que esta adentrasse o veículo mais uma vez.

Ela estava preocupada, mas não podia demonstrar. Assim como ele. O mais velho dos irmãos Radovan não estava preocupado com o que aconteceria ali dentro, mas sim com o que aconteceria lá fora. E o melhor que podia fazer, era se manter firme por aquela mulher, como havia a prometido. E certas promessas, ele nunca ousaria quebrar.

Axel dava dois fracos tapas contra o teto do carro assim que ouvia o motor se ligar, novamente se afastando enquanto a assistia sair da vaga, e em pouco tempo, sumindo assim que alcançava a rampa, antes que o portão novamente se fechasse.

E nesses segundos que mais pareciam uma eternidade, Pietra não olhou para trás. Olhar para trás significava "adeus", e seu plano era voltar inteira. "Nada de despedidas", concluiu mentalmente assim que perdia a fortaleza de vista ao descer pela estrada que a envolvia. Da bolsa que havia jogado no banco da frente, retirava o pré-pago sem dificuldades, digitando um dos diversos números que havia decorado.

Não demorou mais do que três toques para que a familiar voz rasgada a atendesse, e era naquele momento, que todas as fichas finalmente caíam. O jogo havia começado.

–– ... Pietra Kovac. Ao que devo a honra de sua ligação? Você é a última pessoa que me ligaria, então imagino que precise de algo.

–– Pyotr, precisamos conversar. Eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer...

... E é melhor prestar bastante atenção, porque só vou falar uma vez.


	36. Knock, Knock, Let The Devil In.

Kayerkan – Rússia.

Documentos falsos, longas conexões por diversos aeroportos, uma viagem de quatro horas que havia demorado pelo menos quinze. Após diversos vôos, Kovac finalmente chegava em Norilsk, a cidade mais perta de seu destino final. Antes de partir, havia combinado com Kirkowitz exatamente o local de entrega, mas no momento em que descobriu que era onde Hendrik estava sendo mantido há tanto tempo, não precisava ser nenhum gênio para saber que encontraria diversas ciladas pelo caminho.

Eis que demorou malditas quinze horas para chegar lá.

"Bem vinda de volta", a Kovac se recebia já que não havia nenhuma alma que desejava que fizesse isso por ela. Realmente, fazia tempo demais desde que pisara em solo russo. Não que sentisse falta. O frio não a incomodava, muito menos a inospitalidade de cada residente, daqueles que a liberaram no portão de chegada até os do lado de fora do aeroporto. Mas ali fora, encostado contra um jipe próprio para o clima, Anton se encontrava com vestes prontas, já carregando um casaco para a morena.

Parte um do plano, completa.

Anton não era nenhum comitê de recepção, mas o sorriso perverso que o homem sempre carregava era todo o lar que Kovac teria pelas próximas horas, agradecendo em silêncio ao que tinha o casaco jogado contra si. Não o vestiu, entrando no carro direto enquanto o amigo dava a volta para fazer o mesmo. Jogou a única bagagem que carregava consigo para trás, junto do casaco oferecido antes de colocar o cinto de segurança, esperando que partissem logo dali para poder mais uma vez processar o plano.

–– Então, você me expulsou de casa há uma semana. O esquema é o mesmo? Porque se for, é péssimo. Invadir uma prisão e fugir não me soa como um plano, Pips.

–– Não vamos estar sozinhos. E não vai rolar exatamente isso. Só... Ainda tem café aqui? –– Notando o copo no apoio do painel, Pietra ao menos esperava uma resposta do mercenário, tomando um gole da bebida já aparentemente pela metade. Estava quase gelado, e apesar de seu desgosto pela bebida, se permitiu tomar mais alguns goles, relevando a vontade de regurgitar tudo para fora da janela.

–– Não vamos estar sozinho. Quem está vindo? A galera de casa está fora de questão, eles não são mais seus. Sei lá, você me contar que porra está acontecendo ia ajudar bastante. –– Anton não parecia irritado, pelo contrário, o moreno aparentava estar até bem tranquilo com a situação. E mesmo se quisesse, sabia que se irritar com ela àquela altura do campeonato nem faria sentido.

–– Eu fiz um acordo com o Anticristo. E tenho que consertar isso. Mas esqueci de outro detalhe bem importante nessa equação. Eu não fiz um acordo com o Anticristo, mas uma pessoa com um bom trunfo fez um acordo com o Diabo. Eu estava abalada pelo que aconteceu com o Chiver, claro que eu ia fazer decisões rápidas sem estar completamente ciente do que fazer depois. Mas uma semana depois... Foi só juntar algumas peças. Meu mundo, minhas regras. Ela apenas não sabe disso.

–– ... Okay, profundo. Não discordo. Mas isso não responde nada da minha pergunta. Eu não ligo para o que aconteceu, te conheço, sempre encontra um loophole. Mesmo depois de já ter feito a merda. Mas me diz o que a gente vai fazer, agora.

–– ... Eu estava chegando nisso. Mais uma pessoa fez um acordo com o Diabo. E ele vai nos encontrar... Agora. –– Assim que terminava de falar, Pietra olhava pelo retrovisor ao notar que um carro a seguia, tomando mais velocidade para ficar ao lado dela. Até abaixaria o vidro para falar com a nova companhia, mas não estava afim de congelar desnecessariamente. O carro passava na frente deles, e o olhar de Kovac já deixava claro o que queria, mesmo se vendo obrigada à falar. –– Segue ele.

–– Ele...? Pietra, eu te amo, mas não gosto de você o tempo todo. –– E sem mais reclamações, sua ordem era seguida. Vinte minutos depois, já estavam dentro da cidade, a velocidade mais baixa pelas ruas estreitas até que finalmente paravam. Estavam a alguns blocos da prisão em uma cafeteria, aparentemente vazia. Assim como o resto da cidade. É, aquilo parecia com seu lar. Saindo primeiro do veículo, Kovac esperou por Pyotr para que adentrassem o local, ambos sem casacos mais pesados para o clima, nada mais do que uma jaqueta. O assassino abria a porta para a mulher em um raro ato de cavalheirismo, algo que Pietra interpretaria com deboche se a situação fosse diferente.

Anton aparecia logo em seguida, mas manteve-se próximo à porta, para assim dar privacidade à Kovac e Dragunov. Estes, se sentaram afastados de frente para a lareira, não demorando para serem atendidos ambos com café. Pietra negou educadamente, e em cinco minutos, tinha uma caneca de chá em mãos. Havia esquecido como aquilo funcionava. E também sabia muito bem como aquilo funcionava. Kovac iniciava a conversa em russo, as palavras saíam altas o suficiente para que apenas ele ouvisse.

–– Obrigada pela ajuda. Mas vamos discutir o que você ganha com isso. –– Deixando a bebida na mesa de centro, Pietra curvava o corpo para mais perto, qualquer rastro de cortesia que mantinha, se transformava na seriedade que até então mantinha trancada para si.

–– Você sabe o que eu quero.

–– E você sabe que isso não vai acontecer. Ao menos, não como você espera.

–– Você não está em posição para jogar joguinhos, Kovac.

–– Querido, eu podia estar resgatando o Papa, eu ainda não iria lhe dar o que quer. E você sabe que eu não volto na minha palavra.

–– Hm. O que tem para me oferecer? –– Ao contrário de Pietra, o russo se encostava contra a poltrona, em momento algum desviando o olhar de sua "visita".

–– Um favor.

Touché. Para alguns, um favor se resumia a cuidar do cachorro enquanto viajava, ou pedir para ir acompanhado à uma festa. Mas naquele mundo, um favor podia ser a diferença entre a vida e a morte. Sem regras. Era arriscado, e provavelmente uma péssima idéia, mas nada que não pudesse resolver mais para frente. Aquele silêncio denunciava o que a eslovaca já sabia, e assim que ele prosseguia, quase demonstrava o alívio em sua face, imitando o gesto alheio de se encostar contra a poltrona.

Pyotr já sabia exatamente o que fazer. Em solo russo, o poder de Kovac era completamente irrelevante naquele momento, oficialmente. Não era mais a líder. Não era ninguém. E essa seria a sua cartada naquele jogo deturpado.

–– Seu russo está bom, ele não vai trazer dificuldades. E ninguém conhece seu rosto. O problema não vai ser entrar, o problema vai ser sair. Estão te esperando, e lá dentro tem testemunhas. Assim que colocar o pé para fora da prisão, vai ter uma mira na sua cabeça. E é aí que vai precisar de mim.

–– Esclarecedor, como eu não pensei nisso antes? Continue, me surpreenda. –– Mesmo já tendo todo o plano em mente, a assassina não pode evitar o comentário sarcástico apesar da seriedade inerte na voz, massageando a têmpora com a canhota.

–– Como eu ia dizendo. Seu cachorrinho não vai poder entrar junto. Tenho um dos meus já em posição. A idéia principal seria a rota por trás, mas a neve vai atrapalhar com a fuga. Então, vamos fazer as coisas do jeito divertido. Vamos sair pela porta da frente. Vamos ter uma janela de dois à três segundos entre sair e chegar no carro sem tomarmos tiros.

–– Isso por que vamos ter que cruzar um metro de calçada? For fuck's sake... Okay, vamos fazer isso do meu jeito. Você, russo desbravador psicopata com um desejo por sangue inenarrável, o quão incomodado ficaria com efeito colateral de alguns tijolos quebrados?

–– Você é engraçada, Kovac. Me pinta como um monstro mas está junta no mesmo buraco.

–– Irei interpretar isso como um "Eu não ligo, sinta-se à vontade".

–– Vai me contar logo que tijolos pretende quebrar? –– E ali estava, a única confirmação que precisava. Juntava-se duas mentes como aquelas e a destruição era a única solução. E naquele momento, Dragunov tinha sua percepção completamente mudada sobre a assassina, por mais que não admitisse em voz alta. Sempre repudiou todos daquele círculo, ao ver do russo, poucos eram os que conseguiam sua atenção. E Pietra havia roubado-a. O que queria antes que a mulher tanto negava? Uma aliança. Uma aliança, para que assim como Latvia, a Eslováquia se tornasse nada mais do que uma marionete dos russos. Mas ali, o facínora viu potencial, uma aliança além da própria vontade mesquinha de ter mais soldados. Naquela mulher, ele via mais um jogo à vencer.

–– Nada que não se resolva em um dia. Mas qualquer uso que eu pudesse fazer de você se restringe à me manter segura lá dentro. Apenas preciso da sua presença.

–– Eu estou quase ofendido.

–– Ah, querido. Não se sinta, não é pessoal. Apenas ...

... Nunca mande um homem fazer o trabalho de uma mulher.


	37. The Only Way Out Is Through.

Era hora. Tudo podia acontecer no mesmo dia, mas para a eslovaca, aquilo parecia um filme que nunca terminava. Sinceramente, já estava ficando irritada. Agora a mulher dividia o carro com Pyotr, o olhar vagava distraidamente o exterior enquanto repassava a situação mentalmente, cada etapa daquele esquema para não haver surpresas. Sabia o que aconteceria, e sabia também que não era o trabalho mais difícil que já teve.

E Pyotr, bem, seu semblante era tão calmo como de alguém voltando de um bom dia de trabalho. O assassino tinha plena noção que aquilo não era problema dele, e desde que saísse vivo, não poderia se importar menos. O acordo que tinham era bom, e se tudo desse certo, via ali oportunidades de acordos e até mesmo, cumplicidade. No fim do dia, aquilo não passava de um jogo político em um momento baixo.

–– Ele já vai estar pronto quando chegarmos lá. Tenho um avião de carga partindo não muito longe daqui, que vai levar vocês até Belarus. Deixe que eu falo com Dmitri, e não se preocupe, não vou contar nada. Apenas o avisar da entrada do avião. Protocolo.

–– Achei que contasse tudo para o seu cachorrinho.

–– Eu conto o que quero que ele saiba. Você pode ser um colírio para os olhos, Kovac, mas quanto menos pessoas souberem, melhor. Não confie em ninguém, garota. Nem em mim.

–– Não foi confiando nas pessoas que cheguei até aqui. Você pode ser útil, mas só temporariamente. Depois de um tempo, vai ser como isso nunca aconteceu. –– A mulher completava sua fala no exato momento que o carro parava, não esperando uma resposta antes de sair do veículo. O frio já não passava de um incômodo ignorável, e por estarem perto do prédio, o tempo exposta àquilo era efêmero. A assassina sabia que seu parceiro dava voltas para não chamar atenção, e isso não era nenhum problema desde que tudo fosse executado em tempo perfeito. Um segundo a mais, um segundo a menos, e tudo iria pelos ares.

Literalmente.

Os eslavos caminhavam lado a lado em silêncio, a postura de ambos em momento algum vacilava com a temperatura, ou com qualquer forma de nervosismo. Andavam como se fossem a realeza. E talvez, fossem. Tiveram que ser liberados no portão principal, caminhando pelo tapete de neve até finalmente alcançarem o interior do local, pendurando os casacos antes de aproximarem-se do balcão principal. Sabiam que não precisavam de documentos ou nada do gênero, tudo o que sabia, é que já precisavam sair dali.

Até que, finalmente, todas as fichas caíam.

Toda a vida que mantinha trancada em sua mente, toda a pessoa que é, todos os motivos que a tornaram um monstro, estava ali dentro. A única pilastra que derrubou o império. O motivo que levou sua vida às ruínas. Agora que a possibilidade de ver Hendrik Kovac mais uma vez era real, tudo parecia simplesmente... Errado. Que catarse era aquela que imaginou alcançar assim que o visse? Não precisava dele, céus, ao menos sabia se realmente queria vê-lo. Uma sensação de náusea se tornava cada vez mais presente, uma enxaqueca que cruzava sua mente tão rápido quanto sumia. Pyotr parecia prestes a falar sua intenção ali dentro, mas bastou notar aquilo para que Pietra novamente assumisse as rédeas da situação.

–– Kovac.

E silêncio. O policial na recepção fazia um gesto com a cabeça para a esquerda, indicando o corredor que deveriam seguir. A tranca da porta fazia um som alto ao que era aberta, e a cada passo que dava, a eslovaca sentia-se cada vez mais claustrofóbica. Era uma cilada. Só podia ser, não? A porta fechava atrás de ambos, em outras palavras, estavam oficialmente presos lá dentro. Ou ela estaria se não tivesse levado sua garantia.

A cada ponta que chegavam, eram direcionado para um novo lugar, corredores intermináveis e um silêncio no mínimo... Assombroso. Pietra odiava aquilo. Tudo. Odiava o silêncio, odiava os alarmes, odiava ouvir a própria respiração. Foram levados até uma sala afastada na ala leste do local, tendo um dos guardas pedindo para que esperassem antes de fechar a porta, mais uma vez os deixando sozinhos.

–– Você tem que se acalmar. –– Pyotr não perdeu tempo em quebrar o silêncio, aproximando-se da eslovaca o suficiente para que conseguisse sussurrar em seu ouvido, longe de qualquer microfone que pudesse ter ali dentro. –– Enquanto eu estiver aqui, está segura.

–– Até colocarmos o pé para fora desse lugar. Não estou nervosa. –– Kovac respondia com calma, mas o facínora sabia que não era o caso. Pequenas nuances que demonstravam o desconforto da mulher, a forma que esta mantinha as mãos juntas ao corpo, ou como um pé estava mais a frente do que o outro em uma óbvia posição hostil, pronta para receber qualquer tipo de agressão. O moreno preferiu não insistir, o foco daquele momento não era acabar na lista negra de Kovac, apesar de saber que naquela situação, era uma possibilidade extremamente provável.

–– Ele é família?

–– Não exatamente.

–– Vocês dividem um sobrenome.

–– É uma longa história. Agora cala a boca. –– Pietra empurrava o corpo do maior para longe ao ouvir passos próximos, não demorando para a porta se abrir novamente.

E como um instinto, a assassina se virou de costas.

Não estava pronta. E mesmo que não admitisse para si mesma, se arrependia de estar ali. Toda a angústia que a mulher sentiu na entrada daquele lugar, voltava, o corpo arrepiava-se com violência apenas por saber quem dividia aquela sala consigo. Pyotr intrometeu-se ao notar o estresse da mulher e a surpresa de Hendrik, ou melhor, mais confusão mesmo.

–– Quem são vocês? Ninguém sabe que estou vivo. –– A voz grave de Hendrik fazia a mais nova estremecer, o suficiente para quase a derrubar. Mas tinha que ser forte, não? E em um piscar de olhos, era uma garotinha de novo. Tinha cinco anos de idade, correndo pelas ruas de terra em seu cavalinho de brinquedo, esperando o fim de semana chegar para ir à capital passar dias com seu "tio".

–– Nós viemos te tirar daqui. –– Dragunov respondia, mas o olhar de Hendrik se mantinha sobre a jovem Kovac. E ela sabia. Não era analisada, mas sentia o olhar alheio sobre si, fixo como se fosse um predador, apenas esperando a hora certa de atacar.

–– Isso não faz sentido.

–– Sei que não. Mas vai fazer em... –– Assim que Pyotr se interrompia, a assassina olhava o horário no próprio relógio, já se encolhendo contra o canto da parede assim como Druganov fazia com o mais velho.

Três, dois... Um.

A parede da sala era atravessada por um Humvee cinza, de uso militar. E ao mesmo segundo, sirenes ensurdecedoras eram ativadas. Todos entraram no veículo em poucos segundos, ao menos terminando de baterem as portas enquanto Anton já pisava fundo novamente do acelerador. A vantagem? Os quilômetros que já tinham na frente. Os assassinos vestiam os casacos extras, assim como cobriam Hendrik enquanto Pyotr se desfazia das algemas do eslovaco, já que ambos estavam no banco de trás.

A polícia os seguiu até o limite do estado a alguns quilômetros dali, já que não estavam na estrada principal. Era oficial, haviam sumido do mapa mais uma vez. O veículo sem dúvidas possuía um rastreador, mas até as forças armadas o alcançarem, já estariam nas nuvens.

Uma mancha acinzentada entrava no campo de visão da Kovac, uma mancha que crescia à medida que se aproximavam até dar forma à um Lockheed C-130. A viagem inteira havia sido silenciosa, mas àquela altura, qualquer silêncio era apreciado. Hendrik podia ter estado em cárcere todos esses anos, mas ele ainda se lembrava muito bem como aquele jogo funcionava. Não fazia perguntas até que lhe fosse permitido. Ao redor da aeronave, um grupo de pessoas já se encontravam à postos enquanto esperavam a chegada do líder russo, com outros veículos.

–– Cubra-o. –– Pietra murmurava sem olhar para trás, alto o suficiente para que o russo a ouvisse. Ele concordava uma única vez com a cabeça, alcançando de baixo do banco uma espécie de saco de pano para cobrir a cabeça de Hendrik antes de saírem do carro. A transição era rápida. Anton levava o velho Kovac para dentro do avião, entrando pela rampa traseira aberta. Já a mulher, manteve-se ali, em silêncio por breves segundos antes de sair de seu transe.

–– Hora de sair do meu país, garotinha. –– Apesar do tom sério de Pyotr, o facínora na verdade deleitava-se naquela demonstração de adrenalina, principalmente por ser basicamente um mero espectador daquela desilusão de Pietra.

–– Finalmente, já não aguento mais ficar no mesmo lugar que você. –– O tom da mulher era tão sério quanto o alheio, já movendo-se para sair do veículo. Isto, se não tivesse sido interrompida ao ter o pulso segurado com firmeza, a forçando a novamente se virar para o fitar. A seriedade dava espaço para uma expressão serena sobre o rosto de Druganov, o suficiente para servir de algum tipo de garantia que aquilo já havia deixado de ser hostil.

–– Um favor, Kovac.

–– Um favor. –– Pietra repetia baixinho, meneando a cabeça uma singela vez em concordância antes de ter o pulso liberado, saindo do veículo com pressa para dentro da aeronave. A assassina não olhava para trás, não interrompia os próprios passos em momento algum, não até ter certeza que estavam seguros. Dez minutos, e já estavam nos ares.

Anton e Hendrik haviam se acomodado mais para o interior do local em poltronas mais confortáveis, apesar de ser uma curta viagem. Nenhum dos dois ousava falar nada. Quanto à Pietra, esta mantinha-se de pé, o olhar vidrado na rampa agora fechada, apesar de sua mente estar viajando longe.

"É só um trabalho. Como todos os outros".

Agora tinha que voltar para casa. Retomar seu reinado. Mas antes...

Mas antes, teria que lidar com seu maior fantasma de seu passado. Com aquele que havia tornado o maldito sobrenome amaldiçoado, aquele que um dia havia a feito sorrir.

Teria que lidar com a mentira que destruiu sua vida.


	38. ... I Choose Violence.

Brest – Belarus

O vôo era curto, até então, a única vantagem que tinham. Assim que chegaram ao devido destino, a Kovac não demorou mais de dez minutos para conseguir um veículo. Atravessar a fronteira para a Polônia não foi difícil, não naquela situação. Mesmo tendo um ser humano com um saco na cabeça e algemas no banco de trás.

Seu destino, era o aeroporto mais próximo, mas sem contar a parada no caminho. Não podiam transportar Hendrik em vestes de prisão, portanto, a assassina optou por pararem em um motel e Anton sair para arrumar roupas para o velho Kovac. O mercenário não tinha do que reclamar, por todo o caminho tudo o que desejou era não estar presente enquanto "os titãs se enfrentassem", palavras do próprio. Em todo esse tempo, Pietra não ousou abrir o bico, nem mesmo olhava para a figura no banco de trás, como se estivesse sozinha.

Assim como ao menos notou a chegada ao motel. O veículo parava, mas Pietra mal esperava a chave ser tirada da ignição para sair do mesmo com pressa, caminhando em círculos ao lado do carro, passando a mão nervosamente pelas madeixas negras antes de ser alcançada por Anton. O homem segurava a amiga pelos ombros com firmeza, não a soltando até ter a certeza de que ela não faria nada estúpido. Pelo menos, não enquanto ele estivesse ali.

–– Vai dar uma volta. Eu vou levar ele para dentro, volto em dez minutos com a chave do quarto e saio para comprar as roupas. Só... Só não faça nada estúpido demais. –– E com isso, o mercenário a deixava, já caminhando sem dar as costas à mulher ao traçar o caminho novamente até o veículo. Esse foi o tempo para Pietra acatar aquela sugestão, acelerando os passos até a calçada para traçar seu caminho.

Tinha dez minutos para pensar no que faria assim que recebesse as chaves em sua mão. E em dez minutos, tudo o que aconteceu foi que vomitou toda a bile, considerando que não comia nada há incontáveis horas.

Dez minutos, o tempo de dar a volta no quarteirão e chegar novamente no estacionamento, onde já era esperada por seu parceiro. Não trocaram uma palavra, a assassina nem mesmo interrompeu o próprio caminho, pegando a chave jogada para si com uma mão enquanto caminhava. Balançou a mesma para a recepcionista assim que adentrou o apertado lobby, seguindo na direção que a pequena placa de madeira indicava com o número de cada quarto.

Um corredor que parecia sem fim, mas bastou dar um passo que parecia ter alcançado o quarto na velocidade da luz.

Era isso. Era hora.

Respirando fundo, Kovac destrancava o quarto de uma vez, lentamente empurrando a porta para anunciar sua presença, sempre de cabeça baixa em uma falha tentativa de manter o olhar alheio afastado até que novamente trancasse a porta.

Naquele momento, ninguém ousou quebrar o silêncio instalado, o silêncio sendo o único escudo que a Kovac tinha naquele momento. E Hendrik sabia melhor, nada dizer até saber o que era que queriam com ele. Pietra encostava-se contra a porta de braços cruzados, finalmente erguendo o olhar até encontrar a figura sentada na beira da cama mais afastada.

E este foi seu primeiro erro.

Os olhos esmeralda da assassina trancavam-se no olhar que também recebia, como dois predadores lutando pelo último pedaço de carne que veriam na vida. Até que finalmente, a mulher quebrava o silêncio. Ou ao menos, tentava.

–– Você devia ter continuado morto.

–– Mas se quisesse me matar, já teria o feito.

Pietra não sorria. A voz dele era o suficiente para arrepiá-la, mas por enquanto, apenas era grata por ainda não ser reconhecida.

–– Se quiser saber porque te resgatei, salve o fôlego. Eu também não sei.

–– Me surpreende saber que estou vivo. Me jogaram naquele buraco há...

–– ... Vinte e quatro anos atrás. Eu sei. –– Um riso nasalado escapava a assassina ao que negava minimamente com a cabeça, fazendo um baixo estalo com a língua antes de ousar se aproximar. E foi naquele exato momento, que Hendrik Kovac entendia exatamente o que acontecia.

–– Não...

–– ... Você não devia ter aceitado nada daquilo. Você devia ter me negado o nome, negado me ver, negado a minha existência. Se eu não estivesse aqui, minha mãe estaria. Assim como a minha irmã. Mas não bastou ter que estragar a minha vida, teve que estragar a vida delas também.

Aquela não era sua intenção. Todas as dores que sentiu pela vida, tudo o que lhe aconteceu, se acumulava de uma vez naquele singelo momento. Os olhos de Pietra se enchiam de lágrimas, mas nenhuma era derramada. A voz da mulher era de uma hostilidade estupefata, algo que até a mesma desconhecia até então. Mas uma vez na vida, teria alguém para segurar toda aquela culpa que carregava, pelo menos por alguns minutos. Era tudo o que precisava, mesmo que tivesse demorado vinte e quatro anos para descobrir.

Hendrik nada dizia, mas não demonstrava qualquer fraqueza em sua postura. O assassino se levantava da cama de forma lenta, sabia que qualquer movimento brusco naquele momento era no mínimo perigoso. E de dois predadores, agora era uma fera e seu adestrador. Não desviava o olhar do da mulher de forma alguma, piscando quando ela piscava, movendo-se como ela se movia. Incontáveis questões e acontecimentos cruzavam a mente dele, afinal, ela não estaria ali se não tivesse feito certas... Decisões.

–– Eu só... Eu só tinha oito anos. Doeu tanto... –– E aquele foi o gatilho para ele. O corpo do mais velho estremecia com as palavras alheias, a figura daquela criança que conheceu rondando sua mente com um sorriso, o sorriso que morria enquanto a violência passava a correr por suas veias. Novamente, era uma criança. Sozinha no mundo, toda a dor de mais de duas décadas atrás estava mais viva do que nunca. Pietra nunca havia contado sobre seu passado para ninguém, mas ele... Ele /tinha/ que saber.

–– Eu queria que tivesse sido diferente. Eu... Eu achei que também estava morta.

Silêncio. Arrastado, quebrado por uma sonora gargalhada por parte de Pietra. Agora sim as lágrimas quentes escorriam pelo rosto da mulher, mas ria, ria como se tivessem lhe contado a melhor piada do mundo.

–– A morte era melhor do que aquilo, eu te garanto. Eu perdi tudo aquela noite. Eu fui jogada para os lobos, fui deixada em uma poça do meu próprio sangue depois de ser abusada por sei incontáveis bestas, eu apanhei até não conseguir mais respirar. Todos os dias. Do momento que recebi a notícia de que estava vivo, imaginei duas coisas. Catarse ou ainda mais raiva.

–– E o que está sentindo?

–– ... Saudades. De quando a minha única preocupação era não perder o trem para ir te ver. Quando minha mãe acenava para ir trabalhar, e passávamos o dia juntos. Saudades de ser amada, de não saber o cheiro de sangue, de não saber até onde eu conseguia sentir dor sem perder a consciência. Sinto falta do sorvete de framboesa com jujubas, ou de como me levava para dar comida aos patos no lago do parque. Eu queria ser médica, sabe? Salvar vidas. Agora vemos como isso saiu. –– Engolindo em seco, Pietra abria um sorriso melancólico, limpando os olhos com a base dos polegares para se livrar das insistentes lágrimas, negando diversas vezes com a cabeça.

Mas ela não era a única em lágrimas ali. Os olhos do maior cintilavam ao que grossas lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas, refletindo a mesma tristeza que ela permitia transparecer. Vinte e quatro anos em cárcere, e seu único desejo era que sua doce menina estivesse em um lugar melhor. Sem dor. Sem a consequência de seus atos. Mas saber que ela havia pagado o preço por seus pecados, essa era uma dor que nunca conseguiria reprimir.

Em uma questão de segundos, era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os olhos da mulher secavam, sua postura novamente apelava convicção e força. Era aquilo que havia se tornado. Toda aquela saudade, era da última parte de si que ainda tinha qualquer rastro de humanidade. Mas não precisava mais dela. Era outra pessoa, uma pessoa distante que havia conhecido há tempo demais para que se lembrasse. Não, não era saudade que sentia. Era o resto de dor que sempre manteve consigo para alimentar fantasmas de seu passado. E agora, todos eles estavam livres. Aquele jogo doentio havia acabado.

Haviam criado um monstro. Um monstro com muitas máscaras, um monstro calculista despido de qualquer honra, de qualquer dignidade. Um monstro sem o desejo de redenção, saciado apenas por cada vida que roubava. Um monstro que não sabia amar, que não sabia mais o significado de amor, que não sabia mais como ser amado. Um monstro composto de abuso, de dor, moldados em um corpo feminino, o corpo de uma mulher sinuoso e recheado de pecados.

Uma mulher que havia feito uma escolha que mudou completamente sua vida.

Uma mulher que havia escolhido a violência.


	39. Skyfall

Se tinha uma pessoa que estava prestes a explodir de frustração e desconforto, esta pessoa era Anton Drahzan. Após a chegada do mercenário no motel, todo o clima fúnebre era inexplicado, apesar de ter plena idéia do que havia ocorrido. O problema? Ninguém falava absolutamente nada. Pietra havia se refugiado no próprio silêncio, assim como Hendrik, este preferindo respeitar o espaço de sua herdeira.

O vôo da Polônia até a Áustria, nenhuma palavra. E agora já estavam há quatro horas dentro de um carro juntos, quatros horas de puro silêncio. Já haviam adentrado o país natal, àquela altura, já estavam até próximos à pequena cidade de Modrý Kameň. Pietra dirigia, Hendrik estava no banco de passageiro e Anton, visivelmente ansioso, parecia uma criança mimada no banco de braços cruzados enquanto esperava alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Até que obviamente o mercenário já não conseguia mais se segurar.

–– Essa não era a reunião de família que eu esperava. –– O moreno comentava sem pretensão, recebendo o olhar dos Kovac's pelo retrovisor, o suficiente para o fazer calar a boca sem pensar duas vezes.

–– Talvez porque isso esteja longe de ser uma família. –– Pietra respondia sem desviar o olhar da estrada, serena apesar da resposta ríspida. –– Seja útil, pegue o pré-pago dentro da bolsa e mande uma mensagem para Axel.

–– Tá... O que eu mando? –– Sem pestanejar, Anton obedecia a ordem que lhe era dada, não demorando a ter o pequeno aparelho em mãos pronto para digitar tal mensagem.

–– "Dez". –– A mulher imaginava que aquela fortaleza estaria como um formigueiro. Sabia que as notícias de que havia escapado com Hendrik Kovac havia chegado lá, mas tudo o que precisava era de cinco minutos. Nada mais. Anton não demorou a enviar a mensagem, desviando o olhar para fora da janela enquanto atravessavam o vilarejo antes de subirem a estrada até a fortaleza.

As dobras dos dedos de Pietra tomavam um tom quase amarelado tamanha força apertava o volante, e mesmo que notasse o nervosismo velado da mais nova, Hendrik nada dizia, apenas a observava sem olhar o caminho. Era estranho estar naquele país depois de todos aqueles anos, mas na realidade, era estranho estar livre. Isso sim. Poderia lidar com isso depois que sua herdeira resolvesse seja lá o que fosse, seu foco naquele momento, era apenas a pequena Kovac.

Era inegável, estava orgulhoso além de palavras de sua menininha. Ela havia se tornado uma mulher forte e decidida, apesar de todas as tormentas. E como sabia? Era simples. Ela tinha todos os motivos do mundo para se tornar uma pessoa ruim, causar o mal, deixar seu rastro de destruição inexplicável. Mas não. Apesar de todas as atrocidades, apesar do quão longe ia pelo próprio gosto de sentir o sangue quente de suas vítimas na própria pele, tudo o que a mulher fazia era pensando naqueles que não conseguiam se proteger sozinhos.

Apenas desviava o olhar ao notar a mínima inclinação do veículo, subindo pela estrada da fortaleza. Podia ser uma realidade distante, mas até onde Hendrik sabia, aquele poderia ser seu destino final. Talvez acabasse com uma bala na cabeça, ou esfaqueado, ou empurrado de uma janela alta. E sinceramente? Odiava aquela idéia, porque odiava aquele lugar.

–– Chegamos. Se vocês não ouvirem um tiro em cinco minutos, podem entrar. Senão... É. Já sabem. E não tem discussão. –– Pietra já começava a falar ao que alcançava o pátio frontal, estacionando o carro de forma que tornaria uma fuga fácil para os dois. Odiava despedidas, principalmente aquelas. Assim que sumisse para dentro daquelas paredes, era incerto o que aconteceria. A morena deixava a chave no veículo, e não demorava para Anton pular para o banco da frente enquanto os assassinos a assistiam traçar seu caminho até a entrada.

E mulher não estava mais nervosa. A pior parte já havia acontecido, ao seu ver. Havia ido até lá. Era sempre o mais difícil, não? Preferia acreditar que sim. Não bateu na porta, não se rebaixaria a fazer isso onde até pouco tempo atrás era seu lar. Mas era claro, que logo tinha seu caminho interrompido. Interrompido por olhares piedosos, e até confusos, enquanto era guiada como uma prisioneira até onde a nova líder provavelmente estaria.

O salão principal. Como adorava aquele lugar.

As portas eram abertas bruscamente para lhe darem passagem, e tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Ou melhor, todos. Por mais que o olhar da assassina não vagasse o local ao encontrar a silhueta de Danika, sabia exatamente quem estava lá. Axel estava próximo à mulher, e imediatamente ergueu a arma em direção à Kovac enquanto esta se aproximava, sem pestanejar. Tinham poucas pessoas presentes, não mais que oito, mas que fariam toda a diferença.

–– Sua volta foi um ato de pura ingenuidade... Ou burrice. Qual dos dois, Kovac? –– Danika comentava com indiferença, como se a morena gastasse seu tempo ali.

–– Eu vim te contar uma coisa, que acho que não notou. Considere isso minhas últimas palavras antes de uma bala atravessar meu crânio. –– Pietra fazia um gesto para que fosse deixada, incomodada com a multidão - duas pessoas - que a rodeavam, erguendo as mãos brevemente em um sinal de rendição, dando-lhe a bandeira branca.

–– Por favor. Vamos terminar logo com isso.

–– Rude. Mas o que eu vim lhe dizer, é que você é uma rainha sem reino.

–– .... Como é? –– Se antes a facínora cultivava o desinteresse alheio, agora tinha toda a atenção daquela mulher, incrédula pela ousadia da mais nova.

–– Você tem a coroa. Tem o castelo. Mas não tem o reinado. Vamos lá, pense comigo... Vossa senhoria realmente achou que tinha o respeito deles? Você sequestrou um garoto e o torturou, manteve um homem respeitável em cárcere por vinte e quatro anos e destruiu a vida de incontáveis pessoas. Se eles não te mataram, é por protocolo. Mas agora eu voltei, e você perdeu a única vantagem que tinha.

–– Temos um contrato. Você não pode o quebrar. –– O nervosismo da Kirkowitz se tornava cada vez mais notável, a forma que procurava qualquer apoio denunciava o que ela já sabia. Havia começado o jogo errado. Pietra aproximava-se com lentidão, e neste momento, a mira de Axel se virava para a mais velha, sem vacilar. Kovac apenas interrompia o próprio caminho quando já não tinha mais espaço, parando frente à frente da mulher.

–– Enquanto temos este diálogo agradabilíssimo, todos os contratos foram queimados. Você esqueceu um pequeno detalhe sobre o trabalho. Nós matamos para sobreviver, traficamos armas, drogas, sexo, nós somos a escória da sociedade, somos aqueles que foram jogados fora e nenhum sistema salvou. Nós somos a representação física de tudo que é ditado pela lei como errado. Céus, vamos contra a própria moralidade e ética humana. Realmente achou que um pedaço de papel ia te manter segura? Deixe um lobo vivo, e os carneiros nunca estarão à salvo. O problema, é que você está rodeada de lobos. E você é o carneiro. Você não conquistou isso. Você roubou a partir de uma fraqueza. Você não veio à mim, você foi atrás de alguém que poderia lhe proteger. Você mexeu as peças erradas. Esse é o meu tabuleiro, Kirkowitz. E eu já derrubei o rei faz tempo. Cheque mate. Você perdeu.

As palavras de Pietra eram quase aveludadas quando começou, mas a crescente euforia acelerava suas palavras, a hostilidade pingava de cada palavra, cada movimento que fazia parecia a tornar... Maior. Maior, até que quase tocasse o nariz ao dela, sussurrando suas últimas palavras com um sorriso, o sorriso deleitante de sua pequena vitória. Não por ter retomado tudo pelo que lutou, mas por saber que o destino daquela mulher estava em suas mãos. Sua vitória, era ter provado um ponto. Aquilo havia se tornado pessoal, e esse foi o momento que os dias daquela mulher estavam contados. E nos olhos de Danika, via sua coisa favorita. O mais puro e genuíno medo. A assassina ao menos notava como já segurava o pescoço da mais velha com força, e assim que notou o que fazia, não ousou soltá-la. Não. Apertava-a ainda mais, deixando mais uma vez sua marca, uma que seria carregada com ela até seu último dia de vida.

–– Deve ser algum tipo de presente cósmico, ter o prazer de matar todos com esse sobrenome. Mas... Eu não vou te matar. O dia do julgamento final te aguarda, mas eu começaria a me preocupar...

.... O seu ceifador não está nem um pouco contente com tudo o que você causou.


	40. Maybe I Wish I Could Die, Maybe I Am Dead.

Modrý Kameň –– 02:10 a.m.

"Vinte e quatro anos". Tivera todo aquele tempo para encontrar sua catarse, e toda vez que achou que estava próxima de tal, tudo parecia desmoronar de volta à estaca zero.

Primeiro, Dimitri.

Segundo, Mikahel.

E agora tinha Hendrik Kovac em mãos. O arquiteto de sua destruição, podia fazer o que bem entendesse com ele, mas nada passava por sua mente além de uma escuridão que a cegava, uma escuridão que não a deixava ver um passo a frente.

E ali notava, que precisava novamente reacender tudo.

Literalmente.

Estava há mais de um ano naquela pequena vila, e até então, nunca tivera coragem para ir até o cenário em que viveu por todos os anos de seu abuso. Isto é, até aquela madrugada. Não conseguia dormir, há uma quantidade preocupantes de noite na realidade, até que simplesmente resolveu aceitar que não conseguiria ficar ali. Vestiu-se, encheu quatro galões com gasolina e desceu pelo silêncio daquelas ruas assombradas, nenhuma alma iluminada pelos fracos postes espalhados pela cidade.

Não sabia exatamente há quanto tempo dirigia, o olhar vagando de casa em casa, as ruas que um dia correu descalça com o cachorro ao seu lado e seu melhor amigo, ruas que a levariam... Até sua casa. Kovac havia estacionado paralela à mesma, as ruínas do que um dia foi seu lar. Era ali que deveria fechar seu ciclo.

Saindo do veículo, a mulher inicialmente tirou dois galões, os levando até a porta da residência antes de fazer o mesmo com os restantes. Com um empurrão, conseguiu quebrar a tranca enferrujada, o rangido da porta arrancando um violento arrepio da assassina enquanto o olhar desta se perdia pelos cômodos já visíveis, o ar sumindo de seus pulmões como se tivesse tomado um soco.

E foi uma questão de segundos até sua mente começar a brincar das formas mais cruéis. Sentia o cheiro dos biscoitos que sua mãe fazia, ouvia com clareza a gostosa gargalhada da irmã mais nova, até mesmo os latidos irritantes de Ricochete. Mas teria tempo para aquilo depois. Os dois primeiros galões a mulher esvaziou pela sala e pela cozinha, tendo certeza de que cobriria cada pedaço daquele lugar, antes de ir mais à fundo na residência.

A cada passo que dava, o ar parecia ficar mais pesado, até mesmo seu corpo parecia ceder à tudo o que recordava. Outro galão levou até o quarto principal, parando na porta do mesmo assim que o alcançava, respirando fundo antes de adentrar o cômodo. E tudo parecia acontecer novamente, exceto... Exceto que agora aquela mulher era uma mera espectadora de um espetáculo doentio. Pietra via sua mãe na cama, e em seu braço, aquela garotinha assustada, abraçando-o como se aquilo fosse a proteger de tudo e todos. Seu olhar virava novamente para a porta ao ouvir os passos pesados, mas era novamente tomado pela matriarca ao ouví-la clamar por misericórdia uma última vez.

Não para si. Para sua menina.

A mesma menina que era segurada pelos cabelos e arrastada para fora dali, em meio à gritos desesperados e grossas lágrimas que escorreriam uma última vez por muito, muito tempo.

E um piscar de olhos, tudo sumia. Kovac sentia em seu âmago um desejo inexplicável de chorar, seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas, mas nenhuma escorria. Era tarde demais. Aquilo já havia terminado. Sem querer gastar mais tempo, a morena encharcava o quarto com a gasolina, e assim que pisava novamente no corredor, os gritos se tornavam sussurros, sussurros que se tornavam mais altos até que alcançasse o que era – ou foi, seu quarto.

E tudo recomeçou.

Ouvia os gritos da mãe enquanto a pequena menina se escondia embaixo da cama, ouvia o choro de bebê e novamente, silêncio. Os gritos cessavam, assim como o choro infantil.

E sua atenção, voltava para a garotinha. Queria gritar para aquela pequena criatura para ela fugir pela janela, para ela correr sem olhar para trás. Queria pedir desculpas, queria gritar para que aqueles homens parassem, queria protegê-la de todo o mal que estava por vir...

... Agora. O pequeno corpo sendo arrastado de debaixo da cama em prantos, enquanto era empurrada de um lado para o outro como uma mera boneca. Ouvia a ordem dada pelo homem morto, aquela voz que ouviria ali pela última vez. Os assistia ir embora, os assistia deixar aquela criança para trás como um mero animal.

A ouvir gritar, já não mais de medo, mas de dor. A assistia tentar se desvencilhar de seus predadores enquanto o colchão tomava o intenso tom carmesim do sangue que lhe escorria entre as pernas.

E nada podia fazer.

Pietra ao menos notava as grossas lágrimas rolando por suas bochechas até que soluçava, tampando a boca com ambas as mãos como se aquilo fosse chamar a atenção daqueles homens para si mais uma vez.

Parada no canto do quarto, a mulher assistia cada figura sair dali antes de se aproximar aproximar da cama com lentidão. E assim que se sentava na beira da mesma, a imagem congelava em sua mente. A pequena menina sumia, sumia para dar espaço a mulher que havia se tornado.

Naquele mesmo lugar. Onde tudo havia começado.

–– Não se preocupe... Eles pagaram por isso. Cada um deles. –– Pietra dizia baixinho para si mesma enquanto fechava os olhos, dando a si mesma o tempo para se livrar de todas as lágrimas que banhavam seu rosto. –– Você está bem. Está tudo bem.

"Vai ficar tudo bem".

Mais uma vez se levantando, a assassina puxava o empoeirado lençol, fitando a mancha vermelha desbotada com qual teve que dormir por tantos anos, a apertada cama que dividiu com a irmã mais nova, a mesma cama na qual fora estripada de toda sua inocência.

Sempre havia pensado em Johanna, todos os dias de sua vida lembrava-se do corpo sem vida da caçula nos próprios braços, naquele mesmo quarto. Mas ali, aquilo não acontecia. Pietra sentia culpa por não ver aquilo, culpava-se por não reviver sua memória mais dolorosa.

Mas pela primeira vez em sua vida, havia revivido /aquele/ dia. Pela primeira vez na vida, sentia a dor por quem era, não por quem perdeu. Não se perdoaria por tudo que deixou escapar seus dedos, mas uma vez na vida, se perdoaria por se permitir sentir dor. Sua dor. Ela não acabaria ali, não, mas só faltava matar mais uma coisa de sua lista.

Faltava matar o palco de seu desespero.

Kovac não perdeu mais tempo, despejando o inflamável por todo o cômodo antes de se sentar no tapete ao centro, o único lugar que não havia molhado com gasolina. Olhou ao redor uma última vez, suspirando baixinho ao alcançar o bolso da calça com a canhota, retirando um cigarro amassado e um isqueiro. Prendeu o fumo entre os lábios para o acender, tragando demoradamente enquanto olhava ao redor, liberando um riso nasalado descrente da situação em si.

–– I don't wanna die, but sometimes wish I never been born at all...

O pequeno sorriso se perdurava nos lábios da assassina enquanto ela tomava o cigarro entre os dedos, arqueando a sobrancelha enquanto o observava, meneando a cabeça minimamente em concordância como se ali confidenciasse seu maior desejo. E era exatamente o que fazia.

Uma única vez, batia as cinzas do cigarro. Não era questão de segundos até ver as chamas aos poucos crescerem pelo quarto, e antes que alcançasse completamente o corredor, Pietra saía sali, caminhando calmamente enquanto esperava que as chamas envolvessem seu redor, apenas permitindo-se aproveitar a dança das chamas inicialmente azuladas, passando à frente da mulher pelas paredes antes que esta alcançasse a saída.

O som das chamas já a agradava, o vidro se estilhaçando pelo calor na parte traseira da casa, imaginando que o quarto da matriarca já estivesse destruído. A fumaça se tornava cada vez mais densa, mas isso não incomodava Pietra, nem o suor que lhe escorria pela derme. Acelerou os passos até a saída, tossindo assim que o ar fresco invadia seus pulmões, nenhuma vez ousando olhar para trás enquanto traçava o caminho até o carro, se encostando contra a janela do mesmo enquanto recuperava o fôlego, tossindo com violência até que seu peito doesse pelo ato em si, cuspindo a saliva misturada ao pouco de sangue antes de dar a volta no carro.

Quanto tempo havia passado lá dentro? Não fazia idéia, mas pelo estado que sentia seus pulmões, mais do que deveria. Podia ter ficado presa lá dentro. Talvez o fundo, era exatamente isto que quisesse. Um final frustrante de uma jornada intensa. Quase humilhante, ao seu ver.

Mas agora, voltaria para sua casa. Não, voltaria para seu lar. Tomaria um banho gelado, se livraria do cheiro de fumaça, tomaria um copo de uísque e fingiria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.


	41. Dead Men Tell No Tales.

Aquele trabalho era como um mero jogo de telefone sem fio. Ouvia de Barnabas como Pyotr era um crápula, ouvia de Pyotr como Elliot era um imbecil, ouvia de Elliot como sentia falta dos velhos tempos, já que todos os outros líderes eram sem noção. Em resumo? Ninguém prestava, e a eslovaca não se excluía daquela lista. O lado bom de ser um pequeno país, era ser basicamente ignorada pelas grandes potências, deixava os "cachorros grandes" brigarem entre si quando, na verdade, Kovac já roía todo o resto da carne do osso.

Mas um favor, um único favor, iria mudar essa percepção.

O desgosto entre diversos líderes era óbvio, e entendível. Odiavam a Rússia. Claro que odiavam a Rússia, e por isso, passavam à odiar os países eslavos. Ou como Chiver havia lhe explicado, chamavam de "panelinhas" não admitidas. Pietra preferia se manter longe de todas, trabalhava dentro dos próprios interesses, fosse na Inglaterra, Portugal, Rússia ou Angola. Não importava, e sinceramente, não poderia ligar mais para tal rixa sem noção.

Mas independente do que achava de cada um, havia recebido uma proposta que poderia vir à calhar em um futuro próximo. Como nova líder de um país eslavo, havia sido convidada para o encontro dos líderes. Como Pyotr havia lhe dito, era sua "introdução à mesa dos adultos". Em outras palavras, conheceria cada líder eslavo. Sabia seus nomes, mas nunca havia feito questão de realmente os conhecer além de Arno, o líder da República Checa.

Mas seu verdadeiro problema? Alexander, o Croata.

Aquele homem era tudo o que Kovac mais odiava. Abusava de mulheres, e até onde ouviu, menores de idade. Sua defesa? "Eu paguei". Inicialmente, a mulher achou que o convite feito pelo russo era quase ofensivo, mas já havia o alertado que se um dia se encontrasse no mesmo cômodo que Alexander, o mataria.

Aparentemente, não era a única que desejava o assassinato do cara.

O encontro acontecia em solo neutro. "Neutro". República Checa, considerando que Arno era o único que não tinha briga particular com ninguém. Um ótimo anfitrião, em outras palavras. O avião privado pousava e parava em um hangar, onde Pyotr a esperava por algum motivo desconhecido pela eslovaca. A postura do moreno era quase relaxada comparada ao que conhecia, mas não menos ameaçadora.

Kovac retirava os óculos escuros antes de novamente enterrar as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo enquanto se aproximava, presa naquela troca de olhares de dois predadores, tão astuta quanto capaz de demonstrar, até que o russo quase sorria, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para o carro que os esperava.

– Não confia em mim, Dragunov? Eu sei chegar até lá. – O comentário era inevitável ao que o assassino abria a porta para a mulher, esta que ao menos se dava ao trabalho de agradecer enquanto entrava, cruzando as pernas. Pyotr dava a volta para entrar no banco traseiro junto à ela, dando de ombros.

– Emils queria vir lhe buscar.

– Não vejo problemas até aí.

– Ah, esse não foi o problema. Alexander queria também. Os dois começaram a brigar, então eu vim. – O russo sorria de forma discreta, não perdendo a atenção da mulher. Kovac preferiu não responder, murmurando um "hm" antes de desviar seu olhar para o exterior. E não era como se Pyotr fizesse questão de arrancar palavras dela, também afundando-se no silêncio.

E assim foi até chegarem. Assim que o carro parou, Kovac teve a porta aberta para si pelo motorista, apenas então agradecendo com um meneio enquanto saía. Esperou por Pyotr para entrar, mas não antes de ser revistada para ter todas as armas tiradas de si. Incluindo armas brancas. O russo quase sorria ao ver o desagrado da mulher, dando de ombros com descaso.

– É só a primeira vez. – Ele dizia com tranquilidade, apenas continuando o caminho para o interior ao que Kovac era liberada. Então, a segunda porta para o interior do bar era aberta, e lá dentro os outros rapazes já bebiam. O silêncio reinou ao que os dois entravam, e alguns até se levantavam em puro respeito.

Pyotr era o alfa, e estava visível. 

Bem... Não por muito tempo.

– Finalmente. Emils e Alexander já estavam ficando nervosos com tanta demora. – Arno comentava com diversão, analisando com minúcia o copo vazio que segurava, dando de ombros antes de novamente o encher.

Era definitivamente estranho ser a única mulher ali.

Kovac nada mais disse, se livrando do sobretudo antes de se dirigir para trás do bar. A mulher sentia diversos olhares a seguindo enquanto pegava uma garrafa de cerveja sem álcool para si, se sentando sobre uma das banquetas do balcão ao invés de ir se juntar aos rapazes. Conseguia os ouvir com clareza, e isso era tudo o que importa.

– Ow, morena. Pode chegar perto, nós não mordemos... Só se pedir. – Alexander comentava visivelmente satirizando o fator der a única mulher ali. Previsível, mas não menos decepcionante.

– Querido, temo pegar sífilis só de respirar o mesmo ar que você. E convenhamos, se eu quisesse que alguém dessa roda me mordesse, todos nós sabemos que não seria você. – A última parte fazia Kovac quase sorrir enquanto continuava a degustar de sua bebida, arrancando provocações dos outros homens ao croata.

Pietra sabia o que um ego ferido significava. Sabia que, ele não sairia dali até conseguir algo da assassina. E que ele tentasse.

Não era uma reunião de execução de planos. Sim, falavam sobre trabalho, mas nada que necessitasse da eslovaca por enquanto. E sinceramente? Nada que a interessava. Vez ou outra trocava olhares com Pyotr como se indicasse que estava tudo bem, uma silenciosa conversa que fora notada por seu nêmesis pessoal.

Alexander se levantava da poltrona que estava, caminhando até Kovac sem olhar para três. Mas ainda não recebia o olhar da mesma, que por mais que não demonstrasse, estava eufórica. Nem sempre a caça era sua... Algumas presas eram burras o suficiente para se aproximar.

– A novata que tantos falam. Você é menos assustadora do que as histórias contam. – O croata comentava levando a mão livre até o ombro parcialmente desnudo da assassina, visivelmente desgostosa com o ato.

– Histórias são meios de manipulação submissiva. Acredita quem quer. – E a maldita mão no ombro não se afastava. Pietra se viu obrigada à empurrá-la, tomando o último gole de sua cerveja.

– Elas disseram que teve que foder seu caminho ao topo. É uma vadia igual a Kaya, hm? Mikahel teve muitas... Amantes. Você não deve ser nada mais do que uma traidora, está óbvio. Por que acha que não tem nenhuma outra buceta nesse bar? – Se aquilo era uma provocação, havia funcionado. Pietra permanecia impassível enquanto se virava na direção dele ao ter o braço agora tomado, inexpressiva como poucos haviam visto.

E tudo era questão de segundos. Kovac aproveitava o foco dele em apertar seu braço enquanto escondia a mão direita debaixo do balcão, firmemente segurando a garrafa. E assim que se virou, teve o espaço que precisava para a erguer, no caminho a batendo contra o balcão para quebrar-lhe o escuro vidro, encravando-a sem hesitações na garganta de Alexander. Pouco sangue escorria, e o próprio retirava o vidro em visível choque. Pietra nada expressava. Tudo o que fez, foi se levantar, e dar ao homem o prazer de ouvir sua voz uma última vez.

– Homens mortos não contam histórias. – A mulher sussurrava contra o ouvido dele, chutando o joelho esquerdo do maior para dentro. O alto estalo do osso se quebrando era música para seus ouvidos, logo o empurrando para o chão antes de continuar seu caminho até a roda que, pela primeira vez, davam sua atenção completa para a eslovaca. Kovac se sentava na poltrona agora livre como que não queria nada, pegando a garrafa da mão de Malachai antes de dar um generoso gole.

Alexander ainda se contorcia no chão, a poça se tornava cada vez mais densa ao que o sangue deixava seu corpo. Mas de duas, uma. Ou morreria de hemorragia, ou morreria afogado no próprio sangue. Os dois estavam ótimos, desde que não precisasse ouvir os gritos dele.

– Nova regra. Ninguém insinua achares sobre o meu passado, sobre como cheguei até aqui e sobre o que pretendo fazer. Não é da conta de vocês. Não estou aqui por acidente, ou por sorte, ao contrário de alguns de vocês. A não ser que queiram um destino igual ao dele. Patético. – Kovac dizia com seriedade, desviando o olhar para o corpo sem vida com desgosto antes de mais uma vez bebericar do veneno de Malachai, devolvendo-o.

E silêncio.

– ... Dmitri, tá me devendo trezentos euros. – Emils quebrava o silêncio com um sorriso perverso, enquanto o outro já parecia desgostoso. Pietra nada entendia, mas sabia que ali tinha alguma aposta.

– Ainda bem que não joguei meu dinheiro na roda. Estava bem óbvio. – Agora era a vez de Arno se pronunciar, sempre relaxado, apesar da seriedade. O olhar de Pietra era como uma pergunta velada, e Kai, que estava ao seu lado, logo lhe explicou o que acontecia.

– Há alguns anos, eles apostaram que Alexander seria morto por uma mulher. Cento e cinquenta euros. E há alguns dias... Apostaram mais cento e cinquenta que seria você. – Malachai sussurrava próximo à facínora, que se limitava a concordar uma singela vez com a cabeça. E era claro que não deixaria aquilo passar despercebido.

– Eu que tive que me sujar com o sangue daquela criatura insolente, exijo no mínimo trinta por cento dos ganhos de qualquer um. – E se desse errado, não passaria de uma brincadeira. Mas depois da última cena, pareciam até contentes em dividir os ganhos, passando as notas até que chegassem à Pietra. A mulher guardava tudo no sutiã, visivelmente divertida pela situação.

– Acho que ela já está mais que iniciada na mesa dos adultos. Finalmente Malachai não vai ser mais a única mulher do grupo. – Emils provocava, mas parecia não atingir Kai. Pelo contrário.

– Meu bem, todo mundo gosta de mulher. E eu só pintei as unhas uma vez, ok? Não me venha com essas merdas de novo.

E claro que começou a discussão. Pareciam duas crianças, exceto que eram duas crianças bem armadas com a capacidade de fazer um estrago global. E Pietra não tinha a menor paciência para isso. A assassina se levantava da poltrona, sem se despedir de uma alma que fosse. Sabia que sua ausência era notada, mas ninguém poderia ligar menos. Enquanto novamente vestia o sobretudo, teve o ombro gentilmente tocado, já imaginando a única pessoa que poderia fazer isso naquele momento.

– Hm, vai me levar de volta ao hangar, Dragunov? – Pietra se virava de frente para o russo após tal pergunta, ainda com o olhar baixo enquanto fechava os botões da vestimenta. E sabia que o olhar alheio estava no mesmo lugar.

– Quem me dera, Kovac. Infelizmente, ainda tenho coisas à discutir com esses senhores. Uma pena nos deixar tão cedo. – Apesar da frieza, Pyotr nunca perdia a cordialidade, por mais transparente e fútil que pudesse ser.

– Gentil de sua parte se dispôr à me acompanhar nos últimos momentos antes de minha saída. Sei como está se afeiçoando à minha pessoa. – Pietra provocava com aquele sorriso de crocodilo, fazendo um gesto para que ele saísse de sua frente. E assim o fez, antes de novamente segurar o braço da mulher. Kovac manteve-se imóvel enquanto o russo se aproximava, o suficiente para que seu sussurro fosse ouvido.

– Precisarei daquele favor em breve. Fique perto do telefone, Kovac... 

... Não gosto de ligar duas vezes.


	42. Russian Doll

Assim como lhe foi instruído, Kovac não deixou seu celular fora de alcance. Não estava necessariamente nervosa, mas não estava necessariamente contente com a existente possibilidade de ser requirida no meio da madrugada e, bem, não poder negar. Evitava trabalhos maiores, e já havia explicado a situação à Axel. Que mais uma vez, nem perguntou nada mesmo com a tão breve explicação de sua chefe.

Esperto.

Uma semana, dois dias e sete horas haviam se passado quando seu celular finalmente tocou. Para lhe facilitar, já estava em Bratislava resolvendo outros negócios. A voz de Pyotr no outro lado da linha soava... Mais séria do que o normal. Kovac nada dizia, apenas ouvia o recado e em trinta segundos, encerrava a ligação e destruía o chip. A facínora logo mudava o rumo em que estava agora para o aeroporto, suspirando com pesar.

Era só torcer pelo melhor, mas nunca se esquecer : À partir daquele momento, poderia estar vivendo todas as suas "últimas vezes".

São Petersburgo – Rússia. 10:33 A.M.

O hangar em que havia chegado era horas longe de seu destino final, mas transporte havia sido providenciado por seu anfitrião. Já em São Petesburgo, Kovac fora deixada em um hotel, mas do momento em que pisou da rua, também estava rodeada de diversos seguranças que a levaram até o quarto de Pyotr. Se sentia como um rato em um labirinto recheado de armadilhas, mas tudo o que precisava era do mínimo sucesso para que aquele se tornasse o seu playground, com suas regras.

Pietra não perdia a pose firme enquanto se aproximava do russo, este que se via próxima a janela "aproveitando a vista". Pyotr já tinha um copo extra em mãos, o estendendo para a eslovaca assim que ela se aproximava o suficiente, ainda sem fitá-la.

– Vamos sair hoje à noite. Espero que tenha trazido um vestido bonito. – O mesmo tom monótono e frio de sempre, mas não menos intimidador.

– Estou assumindo que o seu favor investido não é um jantar chique comigo. Ótimo. – Pietra olhava para a bebida, ponderando descartá-la em uma das plantas próximas. Nunca se podia ter cuidado demais, e se uma coisa era clara naquele jogo de poder, era que os eslavos não tinham tanta dignidade. Pyotr pareceu notar a suspeita da mulher, retomando seu copo apenas para dar um gole, provando então que não estava envenenado. Kovac ergueu o copo em uma espécie de brinde, tomando o conhaque do copo em poucos goles.

– Não, isso fica para uma outra ocasião. Como está seu russo?

– *Como acha que está meu russo? Permanece impecável, como se devia esperar*. – Realmente, sua pronuncia era de dar inveja. Pietra poderia ter muitas falhas e faltas de talento, mas havia se encontrado no poder da linguagem. Fosse dialeto ou pronuncia, adorava adotar um pedacinho de cada lugar para si, gostava de ser quem queria, onde queria e de onde queria.

– Excelente. Agora, discutiremos o plano, arrumaremo-nos e saímos.

Pyotr passava pela mulher sem cerimônias, em direção à outro cômodo daquele largo apartamento. Pietra não tardou em seguí-lo. Deixou o copo sob uma mobília qualquer antes de entrar, fechando as portas duplas atrás de si.

7:45 p.m. 

Era hora. O porsche estacionava na frente do prédio da companhia alvo, Pyotr apressadamente dava a volta para abrir a porta para a eslovaca. Kovac trajava um longo vestido vermelho com um corte na perna esquerda até um pouco acima da metade da coxa, com alcança e manga do lado oposto e costas abertas, além de uma peruca loira e lentes . Era um risco, mas em compensação, o russo estava com um colete de kevlar, era apenas usá-lo de escudo humano caso tudo fosse pelo ralo.

O facínora lhe estendia o braço, ambas as posturas pareciam impenetráveis com olhares gélidos e visivelmente ambiciosos. Assim como o de muitos ali. A chave era deixada com o choffeur, e não tardavam à entrar. Todos pareciam já estar bebendo e se divertindo, um waltz era tocado ao vivo por uma orquestra à direita do espaço, já que à esquerda estava o open bar.

– Agora... É encontrar Bogdanov. – Pyotr murmurava alto o suficiente para que a morena ouvisse, sutilmente deixando a silhueta feminina se desvencilhar e ambos procurarem o respectivo alvo pela multidão.

Vladislav Bogdanov, o grande magnata por trás daquela festa. O velho nada mais era do que o dono daquela empresa, e de certa forma, ele não era o alvo. Agora, o que ele tinha, essa era outra história. Haviam informações o suficiente de que o homem possuía segredos de gostos pessoas quase humilhantes ao público, e essa era a janela encontrada pelos assassinos.

Procurar ele não era tão difícil. Bogdanov tinha uma aptidão intrigante por bebidas e falação, então o que Pietra fez, foi seguir a risada mais alta do salão. Ou melhor, a única risada do salão. No caminho aproveitou para pegar uma taça de champagne, sem maiores problemas para passar em meio às pessoas até finalmente alcançar seu alvo. Kovac manteve-se em silêncio na pequena roda formada ao redor do anfitrião, de frente para o mesmo. Seu olhar vagava pelas outras garotas, e de pouco em pouco, elas iam se dispersando, em um misto de intimidação e até mesmo raiva. Até que enfim, sobrava apenas a eslovaca.

– *E você seria...?* – Bogdanov parece ter notado toda aquela atenção ter simplesmente sumido, e o homem não parecia nem um pouco agradado.

– *Acho que nomes não importam no momento, Sr. Bogdanov. Ou devo chamar-lhe de Uivos? Creio que devemos esperar para algum lugar mais privado.* – De dentro do vestido, Kovac retirava um cartão preto, com um símbolo em vermelho metálico no centro. Eram três "X"'s, não muito grandes, se tocando nas pontas. E nada mais era necessário dizer.

– *Sputnik sabe como eu gosto. Espero que não tenha vindo sozinha.* – O velho terminava a bebida em suas mãos, rumando em direção aos elevadores. De longe, Kovac procurava por Pyotr no meio da confusão, mas era ele quem a achava e não demorava à se juntar. E então, o plano era colocado em ação.

No fundo de seu ser, Pietra sentia que aquilo era uma armadilha. Não para o alvo, mas para si mesma. Não sabia dizer o que era, mas algo lhe dizia que aquele não seria o verdadeiro favor que devia. Era... Fácil demais. Aquilo havia sido pensado há bastante tempo, e não era difícil notar como sua presença era nada mais do que um doce enfeite. Entraram, mataram o alvo, roubaram informações de seu computador, saíram. Trocaram de carro, roupas e foram pra outro hotel, onde todas suas coisas já estavam. No caminho inteiro, a mulher se manteve em silêncio. E Pyotr não fez questão de o quebrar.

Até quando já estavam na suíte, retirou os sapatos logo na larga sala antes de rumar apressadamente para o que imaginou ser o próprio quarto.

– Você está quieta demais, Kovac. Imagino que à esta altura, já saiba o que aconteceu. – A voz de Pyotr quebrava até então o silêncio instalado. O russo estava de costas, não fitava a mulher enquanto falava, deixando até certo desinteresse claro em sua voz.

– Esse não foi o favor. Eu sei. Quando pretende falar o que realmente vai nos deixar quites? Não sou sua cachorrinha, Dragunov. Se quiser uma guerra, escolheu uma com a pessoa errada. – Pietra respondia no mesmo tom, se jogando desleixadamente no sofá de pernas cruzadas. O russo permanecia de pé, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, Kovac o viu sorrir. Não, não era um sorriso sarcástico, ou divertido. Era um sorriso sádico, quase imperceptível, mas tão claro quanto a luz do dia.

– Seu trabalho é entregar esse pen drive para o Elliot. 

Um arrepio descia pelas costas de Pietra. Podia não demonstrar, mas estava no mínimo preocupada.

Elliot Caplan, líder dos Estados Unidos. Nada mais era necessário dizer.

Pietra aproveitou os poucos segundos de silêncio para planejar sua próxima jogada. Não poderia aceitar aquilo de jeito nenhum, não precisava ser nenhum gênio para sacar que aquilo era uma guerra planejada. Até onde ligava, os dois poderiam se matar, mas eram as duas maiores potências mundiais. Ia além deles. Era a hora que se via em que lado cada um estava. E bem, quanto à si mesma, estava em cima do muro. Aquele fator era a única coisa que poderia manter a poeira baixa.

– Hm... – Pietra também sorriu, arqueando ambas as sobrancelhas ao desviar o olhar. – Você sabe que não vou fazer isso. E antes que comece à fazer um escândalo, já lhe digo o motivo. É uma escolha burra, Pyotr. Você está se deixando levar pelo ego... De novo. Tsc tsc. Quando vai amadurecer? Até uma mulher de humilde passado como eu pode ver além de suas intenções.

O silêncio dele era sempre mais assustador do que qualquer grito, mas Pietra havia tocado em um ponto frágil. Ele não parecia bravo. Certo, talvez um pouco. Mas primordialmente, parecia intrigado.

– E você acha que sabe tudo. Mas vamos, ilumine-me. Por que é uma escolha burra? – Dragunov perguntava com o mesmo desinteresse na voz, ocupando-se em tão em se servir da bebida na pequena mobília. Novamente, ele se aproximava com um copo para a eslovaca, dando um gole do mesmo antes de entregar à mulher. Aquilo eventualmente acabaria se tornando ritualistico.

– Seja lá o que tem no pen drive, é claro algum involvimento americano com a Rússia por parte dele. Se contar para ele que você tem provas, vai começar uma guerra. Aliados irão se juntar cegamente à Elliot, e mesmo você tendo uma excelente tropa, todo mundo te odeia e você apenas estará dando motivo para te matarem. Agora... Se você guardar essa informação e Elliot juntar os aliados contra você em outra ocasião, pode inocentemente jogar essa peça na mesa. E então, não vai precisar fazer nada, os outros irão devorar o americano. É um jogo de confiança, meu bem. Você é ruim, sim, mas alguém que faz negócios com vocês é pior ainda. Quanto ao seu favor... Continuarei comparecendo às reuniões bissemanais se aceitar essa proposta. Todo mundo sai ganhando.

Pyotr sabia que ela estava certa. Sempre teve uma intriga com os Estados Unidos, sim, e aquilo não passaria de lenha na fogueira. Quem diria que havia de fato uma forma útil de utilizar aquela informação? O russo ergueu o copo em um silencioso brinde, secando todo o conteúdo do fino cristal. Ele não admitiria que o plano era bom, mas Pietra não precisava de palavras para ver que ele concordava. Foi então que se levantou, dando as costas sem cerimônias para sair logo dali.

– Não vai pedir licença? – A voz de Pyotr era baixa e no mínimo assustadora em sua essência, mas Pietra não se deixou abalar. Sorriu, apesar de saber que ele não veria.

– Não vai me agradecer por salvar sua pele? – E sem esperar uma resposta, se retirou para o quarto, fechando e trancando a porta atrás de si.

Todo o ar que prendia era finalmente liberado em um longo suspiro aliviado, indo trocar de roupa para sumir logo daquele lugar.


	43. It's A Family Thing

"Eu resolvo meus problemas deixando-os me devorar".

Era algo que funcionava, mas funcionava quando estava sozinha no mundo. Já haviam se passado dois anos desde que tomou a liderança da Eslováquia, e mentiria se dissesse que não se sentia orgulhosa daquele feito. Mas mais do que aquilo, por mais que lhe doesse pensar, sentia falta de sua vida antiga. Sentia falta de sumir quando quisesse, de não ter ninguém dependendo da sua capacidade de não quebrar em situações que nenhum humano deveria presenciar, mas mais que tudo, sentia falta de não ter ninguém no mundo.

Se morresse, que diferença faria? 

Agora, corria com os cachorros grandes. Odiava ser subestimada, principalmente pela falta de noção alheia do poder que escondia nas sombras de seu lar. Porém, se isso era o que mantivesse viva, tanto faz. Não tinha problemas.

Haviam se passado meses desde que resgatou Hendrik Kovac, e a única interação que tinham era o silêncio. O homem queria ter maior contato com sua "filha", mas ela parecia sumir no ar cada vez que sentia ele se aproximar. Nenhuma palavra trocada. E isso era algo que não mudaria, ao menos, não ainda.

Ao menos, era o que ela desejava.

Imersa em seus estudos, Pietra se via em um estado... Deplorável. Havia se trancado naquela sala há dois dias, e nenhum pio era ouvido daquele lugar. Não ouviam passos, não ouviam movimentação, objetos, nada. Não era a primeira, nem a segunda vez que a mulher se trancava, mas Axel estava preocupado. Por que? Era simples. Ela não saía... Mas ninguém entrava. Nem mesmo ele pôde entrar, e aquela sim era a primeira vez que tal feito acontecia. Então a única solução encontrada, foi não deixar ela sair. E a idéia, veio da própria isca.

Psicologia inversa, certo? Hendrik Kovac foi colocado na frente daquela porta, agora sim com a certeza de que ela não sairia. Quanto tempo ela poderia ficar sem comida? Já se foram dois dias, e suas últimas refeições não eram necessariamente consistentes. Pietra estava sentada em frente à lareira, seus olhos ao menos piscavam enquanto assistia as chamas dançarem, sendo a única luz naquele ambiente. Estava cansada. Achava que tinha tudo sob controle, mas até onde? Até onde também estava sendo usada e manipulada por Pyotr? Não era boba, sabia que aquele era um jogo de titãs, mas novamente, não estava mais sozinha. Tinha responsabilidades e todas as suas ações tinham consequências. Tinha que tapar cada buraco de qualquer plano, tinha que pensar em seu tempo, em sua família e tudo que pudesse lhe tirar dos trilhos. Se fosse fazer aquilo, tinha que fazer direito e pronta para qualquer tiro pela culatra.

Mas toda aquela preocupação parecia sumir pelos cantos escuros daquela sala assim que notou a movimentação no corredor. Estava pronta para ouvir Radovan lhe pedir para sair dali, ou Sørje lhe dizendo que sentia saudades. Mas nada recebeu além do silêncio. Reconhecia que ainda tinha alguém ali, principalmente após o sutil baque contra a pesada porta de madeira. Engatinhou até a mesma, não precisando chegar mais perto para saber exatamente quem estava ali. Kovac suspirou com pesar, se encostando contra a porta com desleixo. Uma perna dobrada contra o corpo, uma esticada e uma postura desconcertante.

Silêncio. Ambos eram teimosos, mas Hendrik sabia que se ele abrisse a boca, ela ganharia aquele jogo velado. Uma hora havia facilmente se passado, talvez quatro, não tinha certeza. E pela primeira vez em dias, Pietra ouvia a própria voz. Sentia como se tivesse esquecido como se falava, era um ato estranho, a fazendo quase engasgar nas próprias palavras.

– Vai embora.

– Você sabe que não vou embora até falar com você. 

É, ela tinha plena noção disso. Se ele aguentou todos aqueles anos em cárcere, o que eram algumas horas? E, bem, ela mesma havia se encurralado naquele lugar.

"Respire fundo. Indiferença. O jogue pela janela? Não, não. Você precisa dele... Ou precisa? Não, não precisa. Mas você está nessa furada por causa dele. Bem, do seu orgulho. Pietra, foco."

Se levantando (não iremos contar todos os estalos preocupantes durante tal ação), a Kovac começava a destravar todas as trancas, impassível. Sua expressão não era amigável, mas a de Hendrik também não. Realmente, sangue não precisa ser dividido quando a família vem da alma. O mais velho esperava ter sua passagem liberada para entrar, a porta novamente se trancando e assim, desaparecendo com o mundo fora daquelas paredes. 

Ambos se mantinham em silêncio, Hendrik era cauteloso com seus passos até se sentar em uma poltrona próxima à lareira. Pietra tomava o caminho contrário, se sentado sobre a mesa.

A eslovaca torcia para que aquele silêncio se prolongasse novamente, mas desgraça pouca era bobagem. O mais velho suspirava, antes de começar o que a mulher já deduziu ser um sermão. Mas assim que ele abriu a boca, ela não sabia se agradecia ou se odiava por estar errada.

– Você está com cheiro de suor defumado. 

E todo seu preparo mental ia por água à baixo. Nem mesmo sabia como responder aquilo, por isso preferiu apenas dar de ombros. Ele não estava errado, e ela estava cansada demais para ser teimosa.

– É a primeira vez que tens a oportunidade de falar algo relevante... E você comenta sobre o meu cheiro? Não sei, estou quase desapontada.

– Eu não quero brigar, Pietra. Já perdi anos demais da minha vida fazendo isso. Sei que não existe a possibilidade de me redimir, mas você esqueceu que esse país já foi meu. Posso acabar sendo útil nesses seus joguinhos de poder.

– Quase seu. E você o perdeu, de qualquer forma. – Kovac torcia o nariz, suspirando com descaso. Estava ansiosa em demasia, na verdade, mas de forma alguma demonstraria isso.

– ... Esse não é o ponto.

– Primeiramente, eu sou sua chefe, então agradeceria um pouco de respeito. Segundamente, qual é o ponto mesmo? Olha, não me leve à mal, mas é sua culpa toda a merda que aconteceu na minha vida e acho que meu ressentimento tem base. Eu sei que você perdeu tudo por causa de confiança, eu sei sobre a revolução de veludo, eu sei que você e seu irmão basicamente ergueram uma tropa para tirar Hendrik do poder considerando que tudo isso deveria ser seu. Não funcionou. Então eu pergunto novamente, qual é o ponto?

Hendrik não estava contente. Não pela audácia da mulher, mas por se lembrar de todos os erros que cometeu. Deus não punia as pessoas ruins, Deus punia as pessoas boas e ele era a prova disso.

– O ponto é que você é mais forte do que eu jamais fui. Você é mais forte do que qualquer pessoa possa imaginar. Então, chefe, te ver trancada em uma sala no meio do nada se lamentando por sua vida ter sido uma droga e não se achar o suficiente para fazer o que bem entende, anda genuinamente me irritando.

Certo, por aquilo Pietra não esperava. Sua boca abria e fechava enquanto procurava por palavras, e pela primeira vez, ele se virou para fitá-la Os olhos claros eram como ímãs, eram devastadores e, como sempre, a facínora sempre se deixava atrair pelo perigo. Pietra se levantou, andando calmamente até onde ele estava para se sentar na poltrona paralela.

– Eu sei que você está devendo um favor, ou eu não estaria aqui hoje. Sei que a Rússia não é exatamente conhecida por seu calor e hospitalidade, mas você também não. Você foi criada nessa cidade de merda, no meio do nada, sendo abusada desde jovem. E agora, você vive no castelo que sempre sonhou. Acha que chegou aqui por coincidência? Acha que foi só uma vingança? Não. Essa coroa atrai as pessoas mais fortes, e nem sempre da forma mais agradável. Sim, você teve um passado horrível. E aí? Vai continuar se remoendo nele ou vai fazer a diferença? Vai criar sua teia e prender todo e cada líder nela sem eles nem notarem? Porque a capacidade você tem, agora os culhões... As pessoas aqui não são completamente sua responsabilidade. Então você para de se esconder atrás dessa maldita desculpa e vai fazer algo maior pelo seu país. Seu lugar nunca foi em uma sala, Pietra. Nem em um quarto, mas onde você quer. Os fins justificam os meios, mas não importa enquanto você não souber quem você é.

... E lá estava o sermão. A mulher ouvia tudo atentamente, o fitava no fundo dos olhos, cada palavra lhe tocando a mente como... Cócegas. Pietra se manteve em silêncio por longos segundos, silêncio quebrado por um risinho. Um riso, que aos poucos se tornava uma gargalhada. Hendrik estava confuso apesar de não demonstrar claramente, mas todas as suas dúvidas assim que seus olhos se encontravam pela última vez.

– E foi exatamente assim que o grande Hendrik Kovac caiu de seu trono. Talvez tudo tenha sido uma grande coincidência, um plano astral para me trazer para cá. Quem sabe? Não vamos descartar a possibilidade. Mas sabe por quê estou viva? Foi exatamente por me lamentar. Eu não vivo no passado, mas à partir do momento que deixamos ele para lá, estamos fadados à cometermos os mesmos erros. As pessoas aqui são minha responsabilidade, e é por isso que desde que cheguei aqui, ninguém perdeu a vida. Eu não estou me "lamentando", eu estou me livrando de todas as possibilidades ruins e falhas para conseguir pensar além. Você está certo, eu não sou a pessoa mais calorosa. Talvez eu esteja me escondendo, mas não é uma desculpa. Eu tenho uma família, e eles são minha prioridade como a sua nunca foi. Mas vamos dizer que tudo o que disse está certo. Motivacional, realmente. Talvez eu realmente precisasse ouvir tudo isso para continuar, para me dar algum tipo de força e motivação.

Pietra se levantava, mas Hendrik não. Ela também estava errada, mas pelos motivos errados. Se ele estava vivo, era por causa de sua família. Daria tudo para ter os protegido, e deu. Ele apenas estava vivo porque queriam que ele sentisse a dor. A culpa. Quantas vezes tentou tirar a própria vida naquela prisão? Já havia perdido as contas. Ele foi fraco, mas o que Pietra não via, era que ambos eram iguais. Ela agora tinha sua família, nova família, mas ele não tinha para onde ir.

– Eu sei quem sou, Hendrik. Talvez um monstro, talvez um anjo. Depende da pessoa para quem perguntar. Não vou me definir, e você também não. Então se me der licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer. Talvez um banho, pra começar.

Um sorriso frio que sumia tão rápido quanto aparecia, e logo a eslovaca estava fora dali. E logo, Hendrik sorria. Um sorriso doce, até orgulhoso, seguido de um risinho enquanto se levantava. O velho logo era acompanhado por Axel, este surpreso enquanto esperava para que o patriarca falasse. 

– Ela só... Precisava de um empurrãozinho. – Hendrik comentava dando de ombros, retomando sua expressão no mínimo ameaçadora. Sabia que sua garota o odiava, então era só usar isso contra ela mesma. Desde pequena Pietra odiava ser desafiada e difamada por pessoas ao seu redor, era determinada, mas algumas coisas só precisavam se tornar pessoais para tomarem um rumo concreto. Hendrik a conhecia melhor do que muitos, aqueles meses que não se falavam foi tudo o que precisou para analisar cada detalhe daquela mente brilhante.

– Um... Empurrãozinho. Certo. – Axel murmurava com desânimo, quase desapontando com si mesmo por não ter conseguido aquilo ele mesmo.

Pietra pode ter encontrado sua nova família... Mas ela era tudo que aquele velho cão de caça teria. Ele a amava, mas apesar de tudo, não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de sua garotinha.


End file.
